The Greatest Gift, A Voltron Christmas Tale
by DreamtimeDancer
Summary: How much can one man's life change the fate of the universe? A retelling of a classic Christmas tale Voltron style. First authored by me in 2004-05 rewritten for FFN 2011.
1. Why Keith Hates Christmas

_((Taking a slight pause in my current tale (Happily Ever After) to bring you this.))_

_((This story was written by me several years ago. Many on FFN have requested I post some of my older fics so since its Christmas and all I brushed this one off and polished it up here and there. Hope you all enjoy it! Happy Holidays all you K and A fans!))_

* * *

><p><strong>The Greatest Gift, A Voltron Christmas Tale<strong>

Originally Written 2004-05, Re-Write Update for Christmas 2011

This story is set in the world of the 1980's Voltron Cartoon

A Voltron Adaptation  
>Original story concept by Philip Van Doren Stern<br>Story adaptation for the big screen by Frank Capra  
>Further adapted by me, borrowing from both the authors' classic tales.<br>This is a stand alone tale, not pertaining to any other story I have done.

Legal Stuff  
>Voltron, Defender of the Universe and its characters property of World Events Productions, Ltd. 'The Greatest Gift' originally written by Philip Van Doren Stern. Story adapted for the big screen by Frank Capra. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Original characters and story-line are property of the author, please do not use, reproduce, or repost without permission.<p>

Rating M  
>The M rating due to sexual situations, violence, drug use, and strong language.<br>So, if you don't care for that kind of stuff- stop now! You've been warned.  
>And yes, even with all that, it really is a Christmas tale.<p>

So if you dare, grab a fresh box of Kleenex, a cup of cider, dim the lights and dive in.

* * *

><p><strong>The Greatest Gift<strong>**  
><strong>**A Voltron Christmas Tale****  
><strong>**Chapter One****  
><strong>**Why Keith Hates Christmas**

There was a fresh dusting of snow on the ground as a little four year old boy was running as fast as his little legs could carry him looking for any place to hide. He saw a large oak and made a beeline for it. Running behind it he hid, leaning up against the trunk, trying to catch his breath.

The voices trailing behind him started getting closer. "Oh Keithy…Keithy where are you?" An older girl called. "Come on we promise not to try and dress you up again." Another voice chimed in as well.

The little boy started to cry and dropped to the ground behind the tree and began yanking ribbons out of his raven hair, tossing them to the ground.

"Come on out. We wanna play house some more."

"Leave me alone!" The boy cried.

The two girls rounded the tree. "Aw come on. We need someone to be the baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Okay, you can be the girl then."

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!" He tossed down another ribbon, his face dripping with tears.

"But you're so pretty."

"Am not!" The boy leaped up to try to escape but the girls tackled him. He squirmed, kicking and screaming but it was all in vain. He was caught.

A group of older boys approached to enjoy the show, the ringleader pointing at Keith who still had some ribbons left in his hair. "Hey, look at the girl. Isn't she pretty?"

"I'm not a girl!" Keith screamed trying to kick free of his captors. He managed to break loose enough to stand but they had his legs and he couldn't get away.

"Go on go play with your girl friends, little girl." The boys all gathered around, laughing, pointing and clapping as the girls wrestled little Keith back to the ground.

A sharp whistle cracked through the air and the cheering boys all scattered revealing the two girls holding Keith. "Let him go now!" Their teacher bellowed. "Annie, Rachel, I'm surprised at you! You're old enough to know better than to fight."

"We weren't fighting Mrs. Kray we were playing house and..."

"Playing house? Keith, did you want to play house?"

The boy sat up on the ground wiping his eyes and shook his head.

"That's not very nice you two. If he doesn't want to play you can't make him. Now apologize."

The two girls dropped their heads and musically chime in together. "We're sorry, Keith."

"I expect to see you both in my office after class. Understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kray."

"Now get going!" The two girls ran off. The teacher knelt down in front of Keith who was sniffling and frantically trying to remove the rest of the ribbons from his hair. "Let me help you." She began to free the remaining ribbons. "Are you okay, Keith?" The woman looked into the little boys tear soaked face stroking his hair. "Do you want to go home?" The boy nodded slightly. The teacher picked up her com finding his contact number and called it. "Hello, Mrs. Kogane**.** This is Mrs. Kray, Keith's teacher. Can you get free and come pick him up? He's had a bit of a rough day. He's fine, just a little upset…. Great. I'll see you in a bit." She put away her com then smiled at Keith. "Your mothers on her way." She stood, taking Keith's hand in hers and they walked out of the schoolyard.

The boy waited in the teacher's office. To comfort him, she had wrapped him up in a blanket. He had his knees gathered up under his chin as he stared at the floor. His mother soon entered the office, seeing him she raced over swooped him into a big hug, blanket and all, spinning him around. "Keith! Are you okay my little one? Did someone hurt you?" She looked into his still red and wet eyes his long lashes sticking together.

He nuzzled his face into her long black hair. "I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay wit you. Day make fun of me, call me a girl cus the girls keep chasing and teasing me."

Mrs. Kray entered the office. "I'm afraid he is quite the charmer, whether he knows it or not. It seems he already has two adoring fans."

His mother smiled at her son, her emerald eyes lighting up. She hugged him tighter and whispers. "Oh, Keith…when you grow up, you might not mind so much." A look of utter panic washed over the boy's face and his body tensed up. His mother smiled. "Come on then lets go home. You can help me get the house ready for the Christmas party tonight. Will that be alright?" Keith nodded his head still buried in her hair. His mother turned to his teacher. "You and your family are coming aren't you?"

"Are you kidding, Angelica? Miss one of your Christmas parties? Not on your life. It's not Christmas Eve without it. We'll be there!"

"Great! See you later then. Thank you for helping Keith."

"You're very welcome. Keep the blanket I'll get it back later. And Keith, just so you know, those girls will be washing today's lunch plates." She winked at Keith and he slowly started to grin.

Carrying her bundled up son Angelica left the school and walked across the common areas of the military base and headed to their home. "I love you my little Christmas Angel." The woman cooed to her son as she rubbed his unruly hair. "Are you feeling better?" He nodded. "Good, I don't want you sad on Christmas Eve."

"When's daddy comin?"

"Soon, He will be home tonight. He's up there right now." She pointed up to the sky. "Do you see him yet?"

Keith's eyes rocketed up searching the sky. "No. I don see him."

"Oh, well keep looking. He's up there and getting closer and closer."

The boy watched the sky the rest of the way home.

The house was completely decorated top to bottom, as it has been since Thanksgiving. Keith's mother's favorite holiday was Christmas and she had always gone all out, decorating every wall and every surface. For a kid, it was paradise. Keith loved every bit of it. Two weeks ago they were decorating the tree, putting up lights and tinsel. Keith's mother has a story for every ornament and she would re-tell it every year as one by one she unwrapped them and handed them to her son to put on the tree. Eventually the tree was all decorated and the two stood back to admire their work.

"Keith? You forgot one." His mother bent over to pick up the angel that should crown the tree.

Keith shook his head. "No dats for Daddy to put on, not me."

Keith's mother smiled at her son, picking him up into a hug. "My little Christmas Angel." She kissed him and whispered again. "My little Christmas Angel."

* * *

><p>Later that night the party was in full swing the little house was packed full of people, all enjoying the season. Everyone that is but one little boy who had snuck up to his room in the attic of the little house where there was one small window. He lay down beside the window and looked out to the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of his father, but seeing only darkness. As the night grew late he heard the guests below and outside as they slowly began to leave but still he didn't take his eyes off the sky. Eventually the house grew quiet, time became meaningless as he still he looked out, never taking his eyes off the sky.<p>

"I thought you might want to help me put an angel on the tree."

Keith blinked. He sat up to see an imposing figure standing in his doorway. A tall, muscularly built man in a Galaxy Garrison Special OP's uniform was standing before him. His strong chiseled features softened by a thick head of long raven black hair falling softly around his face. His black as night eyes were studying the boy. "Well?"

Keith leaped up and raced to the man. "Daddy…Daddy!" He jumped and the man caught him, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Oh, Keith, I missed you so much." The man started to cry as he rocked his son in his arms. "I missed you."

Keith's mother entered the room and joined the hug. "We missed you too, my love."

The three headed downstairs together, Keith's father still holding Keith on his hip, his other arm tightly wrapped around his wife's waist. When they reached the family room which was still in total disarray from the party, Keith's mother went to retrieve the angel handing it to little Keith, who smiled and handed it to his father. His father nodded and walked up to the tree placing the angel at its peek. He stepped back to admire the tree still holding Keith tight. "Did you decorate the rest of the tree?" Keith smiled and nodded. "You did an excellent job."

Keith's mother walked up to the two men in her life. "Well, it's midnight. If Santa is going to come, someone is going to have to go to bed." Keith frowned and clamped onto his father tight, afraid to let go.

Keith's father spun on his heel. "Nonsense! I just happened to run into Santa over on the East coast and since he knew I was coming this way anyway, he gave me this to deliver for him. Save him the trip and all." He knelt down by his luggage and pulled out a huge duffel and crossed to the sofa where he sat down, moving Keith to his lap and the duffel at his side. He patted for his wife to sit next to him. She smiled as she rolled her eyes at him and then sat down, snuggling in. He slowly unzipped the bag revealing two brightly wrapped packages.

Keith's eyes boggled. "You… you met Santa?"

"I sure did." He reached into the bag and produced a large box wrapped in red. "And he wanted me to make sure you got this."

"Wow!" Keith took the box, stunned in amazement.

"Go on, open it." Keith's father smiled.

Keith ripped into the paper, pieces flying everywhere. Soon he had the box open and his eyes grew wide in amazement. He slowly pulled out a beautiful plush black lion with a long flowing mane of black fur.

Keith's father grinned. "Wow! Isn't that just like the one you've been dreaming about?"

Keith nodded but didn't speak.

Keith's mother elbowed her husband and smiled at him.

He winked back and pulled her to him into a passionate kiss. "I love you, Mrs. Kogane." They kissed again. "And I missed you."

She looked deeply into his eyes. "And I love you, Keith Kogane." They kissed yet again.

Little Keith jumped on both of them breaking their spell. "There's one for you, Mommy!"

"Huh?" Keith's father looked into the bag. "So there is." He pulled out a green box.

"Open it! Open in! Open it!" Little Keith bounced on his fathers lap.

She smiled at her husband and then turned to the beautifully wrapped package. "I wonder what Santa could have gotten me?" She slowly started to unfasten the paper afraid to damage it.

"Hurry! Open it!" Little Keith started to grab at the package.

She laughed, "Okay, okay." And tore it open, earning a giggle from little Keith. She opened the box and gasped, looking at her husband with tears growing in her eyes. He smiled as she lifted out an exquisitely carved crystal angel which sparkled in the colored lights from the tree.

"Wow, that's beautiful Mommy."

"Yes, yes it is Keith. Just like you, my little Christmas Angel." She started to cry.

Little Keith smiled as his father wrapped an arm around his neck in a playful choke-hold. "Go look under the tree there's more." Little Keith shot up like a rocket and flew off to the tree and was soon under it pulling out more presents, exclaiming at every one.

Keith's father looked at his wife and wiped a tear from her face. "I figured since it has been five years today since we conceived our last Christmas Angel that it was time we tried for another one." He pulled out a slip of paper from his shirt. "I quit Special OP's today and took a teaching position here on base. I'm not missing another Christmas, another birthday…" He tenderly touched the angel statue. "Another birth." He handed her the paper, which she quickly read then threw herself onto him. "Oh, Keith! I love you!"

* * *

><p>It was two years later and two weeks till Christmas. The house was again decorated from head to toe. There had been indeed another addition to the Kogane household, two as a matter of fact, twin girls born on September 10th, just fourteen days before little Keith's birthday. He thought they were going to be born on his birthday, giving him the best birthday present ever. But his mom told him that it was too crowded in there so they came out early. The twins were now a little over a year old. And just like Keith they are his mother's little Christmas angels. Keith's father has doted on Keith and the girls constantly since taking up full time residence. Yes, he missed being out in the thick of it but he knew he would miss his family more. He was now content with his life. The teaching job he had taken was rewarding enough. He was now teaching basic combat skills and combat strategy. No one really knew much about his background, it was kept quiet. They knew he was in Special OP's but as to what he did, well it was all a mystery and he was not talking. One of the only ones who knew his past, for she lived it with him, was the woman that shares his bed and his name. And it is something they both wished to forget.<p>

"Your move." Keith's father leaned back in his chair smiling as he crossed his arms across his chest.

A six year old Keith knelled on the floor by the coffee table, elbows propped up on the glass studying the chessboard intently. He reached out, then froze pulling his hand away.

"No cheating." His father warned.

"I didn't touch it!" He then reached across the board moving a different piece and sat back.

His father leaned forward rubbing his chin and made his move taking one of Keith's bishops. "Left yourself open with that one, Son."

Little Keith smiled reached out and moved his queen. His fathers face dropped as Keith uttered the word. "Checkmate!" He then rocketed to his feet and bolted out of his father's office.

"Why you little… You misdirected me!" He tossed a pillow after Keith. His father looked back down to the chessboard. "Damn, that kid is good. Angelica, come here and look at this." There was no answer. He got up and headed into the other room passing by the playpen where the two raven haired girls were sleeping. "Angie?" He went into the kitchen. There he saw her pale face as she leaned up against the counter with a letter in her hand. "Ange?" She didn't respond. He went up to her putting his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?"

She slowly looked up to his eyes. "They let him out."

"What! How? When?"

"A week ago."

"And they're only notifying you now? What the hell!" He grabbed her in his arms and held her tight. "We're leaving, tonight!"

He made his way up the stairs to his son's room and knocked on the door, pushing it open to see his son lost in a flight simulator game. He smiled at his son, imagining him flying through the sky, something he could never do. He held up his hand in front of his face, making a fist but didn't have the strength to hold it for long. He could never pass the physical for fighter pilot training; instead he focused on ground combat. He walked in. "Good move on the chess game."

Keith meekly turned to face his father. "You're not mad at me?"

"Are you kidding? That was great! You learn my tricks so fast. I'm just surprised to see them used on me for a change. Just know, I won't let you get away with that one again." He winked. "Keith, you know how you've been dying to go to space?" Little Keith cocked his head and nodded. His father continued. "How would you like to go? Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? What?"

"We can go tomorrow if you want, the whole family. What do you say?"

"Really? Dad, you'll take me to space?"

"Yes. You, your sisters, your mother, we'll all go."

"Oh can we? Can we really?"

"Yes but… we might not be able to come back."

"Keith's brows furrow. "Why."

"I can't tell you now. But no matter what we'll be together, Okay?"

"Dad, is something wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." He rubbed Keith's head and put on a joking air. "So, do you want to go?"

"Well Yeah!" Keith grinned.

"Great. Start packing." He reached up to a high shelf pulling down a large bag. "We will leave soon. Take whatever will fit in here."

Keith couldn't believe it. He was finally getting to go to space. It had always been his dream and now he was going to get to go. He started tossing his belongings into the bag, smiling the whole time.

He frowned when he then saw how full his bag was and how big the stuffed black lion is on his bed. It would never fit. He sat on his bed and pulled the lion onto his lap fingering its mane. "Sorry Blackie, I guess you can't come with me, you're just to big." He hugged the lion. I'm gonna miss you." He curled up on his bed hugging his lion and drifted off.

* * *

><p>"Keith, Keith wake up." A voice whispered. Keith slowly opened his eyes and saw his father in the darkness. "We have to go now son." He grabbed Keith's bag and tossed it over his shoulder. "Come on." He moved to the door, pulling a disoriented Keith behind him. "Don't forget Blackie." He smiled at his son who grinned and raced back grabbing the lion by its tail. The two made it down the stairs where Keith's mother awaited with the two sleeping twins in their carriers. "Lets go."<p>

They paused to take one last look at the house all decked out for Christmas as Keith's mother wiped a tear from her eye. They then made their way out of the house and into the car. Keith noticed curiously that his father never turned the cars lights on and never said a word. They were soon heading off down the road in darkness into the woods surrounding the base.

They made their way down the winding woodland road when Keith started to hear the sound of rocket engines overhead. "What's that?" He asked.

"Nothing, just a patrol." His mother responded.

"No, it sounded like…" The car was suddenly rocked violently by an explosion. Keith's mother pushed Little Keith down and shielded him and the girls with her body as a firefight erupted overhead.

Keith could hear his father talking on a com. "I'm two minutes out. Hold em' off while you can."  
>Another explosion rocked the car. "Shit!" His father quickly evaded the blast muttering to himself. "Fucking Drule scum. Why can't you leave her alone?" He hit the steering wheel. "Keith, listen to me. Do you remember how to use my gun?"<p>

Keith blinked still being shielded by his mother. "Yes… I… remember."

"Good. Here take this." He passed a gun back over the seat to Keith. "Keep it on stun just to be safe. Remember, know your target."

"Y… Yes Dad."

A blinding light descended in front of the car. Keith's father did what he could to stay on the road but the light was too bright. Soon the car was off the road and into a thicket of snow covered trees eventually reaching a stop, the twins now awake and screaming at the top of their lungs. Keith's mother looked into little Keith's face. "Run Keith. Run. Please, you have to go."

"No." Keith cried as the sound of metallic armor marching towards them grew louder.

Keith's father turned back over the seat to face him. "Do as your mother says! Now go!" His father clambered over the seat and opened the door on Keith's side and pushed him out the door. "Run Keith. Hide!"

Keith scrambled up to his feet, only a gun in his hand, the lights and sounds of metal getting closer. A shot almost hit his foot and he leapt back.

"Damn it boy! Do as I say! Go!" His father bellowed holstering his gun and turning back to the car pulling his wife and screaming twins from it.

"Stop. Escape is futile you are surrounded." A mechanical voice called out to them.

Keith started to shake when he heard his mother's last pleading cry. "Run Keith, run." Snapping to his senses he turned and bolted into the woods. Behind him he heard laser blasts and more ships approaching. Sensing soldiers approaching from in front of him. He ducked under a fallen log to hide, holding the gun to his chest and shaking all over. He could hear their voices but couldn't understand them.

"I've got a heat signature over there sir." A man's voice spoke sending a panic through Keith, the steps getting closer and closer. "There he is." A soldier knelled down by Keith's hiding spot, grabbing him by the collar and yanked him out.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that." A voice chuckled. Keith raised his gun and shot, hitting the man holding him point blank in the ribs. The man fell and Keith made a break for it when a shot rang out hitting him squarely in the leg bringing him down to the ground.

The voice laughed again. "Definitely his father's son. Take him!"

Another man grabbed Keith lifting him up off the ground and for the first time Keith really looked at them. Their skin was… purple?… and their hair …was… white? _They're… Drules._ He couldn't believe it. _How? They aren't supposed to be able to get to Earth_. Keith was woken out of his delirium by the sounds of more laser blasts from where the car was and the constant shrieking of his sisters, he instantly paled.

"Lets go, they're going to need help to bag that Kogane, and this one might just do the trick." The head man laughed as they made their way to the fighting, Keith kicking and screaming the whole way in spite of his injured and bleeding leg. "Yep, definitely his father's son."

They reached the fighting and the leader called out. "Oh, Kogane! I have a present for you. Looks just like you too. A little short though."

Keith's father spun around locking his piercing stare on the man. "If you so much as lay a hand on him so help me…"

The man laughed. "Oh sorry, I didn't know. Too bad I already shot him then."

"You bastard!" Keith's mother spat, leveling a gun on him while still shielding her screaming babies.

"Oh come now, I only winged him, he'll be fine, that is if you cooperate my lady and come with us."

"Never" Keith's father yelled.

"Fine." He put his gun to little Keith's head.

Keith's mother lunged forward. "No! No, don't hurt my Son."

The man sneered. "Will someone shut those kids up!"

Two of his men obediently turned and opened fire on the now unshielded twins and then there was suddenly silence. Nothing resembling the two beautiful raven haired girls remained.

Keith's father snapped, leaping out he grabbed the man holding the gun to Keith, snapping the man's neck instantly. He then turned on the man holding Keith and shot him point blank in the head causing him to drop little Keith to the ground. He then turned on the rest of the unit taking them all out. He eventually finished them off, only to hear maniacal laughing coming from above. He turned and to his horror saw his wife being drug into a transport by more soldiers. She was still so in shock she was totally unaware of her surroundings. The door closed and the ship launched into the air. "Noooo!" Keith's father screamed, falling to his knees as she disappeared into the sky.

There was the sound of further deep roaring engines as a new wave of Alliance ships finally approached a huge firefight erupting in the night sky, the invaders making a hasty retreat having gotten what they came for. Most of the Alliance ships gave chase but one landed and its Garrison troops made their way to the scene as Keith's father slowly stood gathering his injured son up in his arms.

One of the men from the Alliance ships walked up to them taking in the gory scene of more them a dozen Drule soldiers and robots strewn all around them. "What the hell happened here?"

Keith father spun and decked him, knocking him out cold, the others then giving him a wide berth. He made his way to the car and set Keith down onto the seat to inspect his leg. He ripped a strip from his shirt and wrapped the wound. Satisfied that Keith was safe he turned to where his daughters were. He knelt down, taking off his coat and laying it down beside them. He began to sob as he reverently placed their tattered remains onto his coat trying desperately to get every drop of their blood from the snow. Everyone stood in silence not quite wanting to believe the scene before them.

After a long while Keith's father carefully wrapped up his most precious package and cradled it in his arms. "I love you my little Christmas angels." He sobbed slowly standing up. He walked to his son carefully bending down and lifting him up to him. Keith grabbed on wrapping his arms around his fathers neck. "Let's go home." He whispered to his son. He refused all aid and walked back home in the darkness.

Hours later they reached the little house. Outside there was an official Galaxy Garrison car parked. As they approach three men got out of the car. Keith noticed that they were all Admirals. They saluted but were ignored by his father as he carried his children into the house which smelled strongly of pine and gingerbread. Keith's father set little Keith down on the sofa and then placed his burden on the table in front of them. He pulled his son into his arms and wept. The two of them cried the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Keith's teacher Mrs. Kray, handed him a cup of warm cider as the boy sat in a window looking out into the snow. "Can I get you anything else?" The boy didn't answer. She moved to a large chair by the fire. It had been an hour since she and her husband arrived. He and Keith's father had been in the back room with the door closed the whole time. She knew what that meant. They're planning something and whatever it was, it wasn't good. She wrapped her legs up under her pulling a quilt around her that was on the chair. Ten days to Christmas and she knew her husband was leaving. She didn't cry for she had to stay strong, for little Keith's sake. She watched the boy staring out the window not wanting to imagine what hell he's going through, to see his two sisters blasted into oblivion and then his mother abducted before his eyes. War is hell, and poor little Keith was discovering that in the worst way imaginable. She swallowed back the tears as she ran her hands over her pregnant belly that was just staring to show. <em>War is hell.<em>

The two men eventually came out of the room looking solemn. Keith's father made his way to his son, picking him up off of his perch holding him tight he carried him out of the room.

Her husband approached her squeezing in beside her on the chair. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled in close. "I'm sorry honey." He whispered.

"Just bring her back." She whispered back.

"It's not going to be easy, The Alliance has ordered Keith and I not to go. This could get really ugly. We could get court-martialed."

"Since when do you two follow Alliance orders? Just be safe. Alright?"

"Promise. Little Keith will stay with you and the kids till we get back, alright?"

"Of course." She hugged him tighter. "Try and be back for Christmas, okay?"

He pulled her chin up. "I'll try." He then dropped his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Little Keith was sitting in a window looking out onto the snow. It was Christmas Eve. There were four other children in the room laughing and playing, trying to imagine what might be in the boxes under the tree but Keith ignored them, instead watching the night sky. He held his black lion on his lap. The soldiers at the scene had gathered up what belongings they could, the lion being amongst them. He sat twisting its ears as he looked out.<p>

"Dinners ready!" A voice called from the other room. Mrs. Kray walked up to Keith sitting on the window-sill. "Do you want any, Keith? I can bring some out to you." The boy shook his head still looking out. "If you change your mind just let me know." The boy didn't react.

The house grew quiet as she had sent her children to bed all now dreaming of Christmas morning but Keith still sat in the window. She left him there as she went about setting out the mornings presents as he remained totally oblivious to her. Eleven o'clock and her task was done. Smiling at her work, her eyes again traveled to the boy sitting in the window and her heart grew heavy. Suddenly the boy jumped up to his knees pressing his face to the glass. He then bolted to the front door frantically unlocking it and throwing it open he ran out into the night as a Alliance car pulled up outside.

Keith froze in his tracks sensing something was wrong as Four men got out of the car one of them being Mrs. Kray's husband. Keith didn't recognize the other three, as his eyes frantically searched their faces and inside the car. Two of the men were M.P's the other an admiral who walked up to Keith putting a hand on his head. He then knelt down in front of the boy and looked into his panicked eyes. "Son, I'm sorry but your parents are gone."

"Gone, gone where?" Keith started to cry.

Mrs. Kray's husband then also approached, Keith then noticed his handcuffs. He also knelt down reaching over the boy with his bound wrists and pulled him close. He started to cry. "Keith… Your parents are gone…they're…dead…I'm sorry I couldn't help them. I…I tried… I'm so sorry Keith."

"No!… No they're not!" Keith screamed. "They just went home! They're home!" He squirmed around in his arms.

The man wept. "No Keith. No. They're gone."

"No!" Keith squirmed free and ran, ran as fast as he could into the night. He reached the little house. It normally would be lit up with Christmas lights, like a beacon shining into the night but tonight it was all dark. He reached the door and opened it with his pass code. The inside was just as dark as the outside. He stepped in carefully, hoping against hope that they were just waiting to jump out and surprise him. But nothing happened, the house was quiet, quiet and… dead.

Keith dropped to the floor and began to wail. He looked up to the mocking Christmas tree standing tall, all happy, all perfect. His little jaw clenched and he leapt at it, tackling it to the ground and started ripping its limbs off, tearing at all the lights and all the tinsel, ripping it all to shreds. As he saw the angel at its top, he pulled it off and smashed it to the ground, the porcelain shattering on impact. He then turned his fury to the rest of the house tearing down every last bit of Christmas, smashing every ornament, every figurine.

Lastly his eyes landed on the fireplace, cold and dark, with its five stockings hung in front of it. He stormed over ripping them all down one by one and tossed them into the fireplace. He then flicked the switch at its side, sparking the gas, engulfing the stockings in flame. He glared at the blazing fire when a glint caught his eye. The angel his mother got two years ago and its mate, the one Keith's father quickly got for his mother when he found out they were expecting twins. He reached up taking one in each hand, one for each of his sisters. Tears pouring down his face, he pitched them both into the fire shattering them on the bricks. He then dropped in a puddle on the floor wailing.

The old clock in the hall clicked and started to chime. It rang out into the dead house… twelve times… Merry Christmas, Keith.


	2. The Academy Years

**The Greatest Gift****  
><strong>**A Voltron Christmas Tale****  
><strong>**Chapter Two****  
><strong>**The Academy Years**

"Mother please, I need your help." A woman's voice pleaded to her vid-com.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Why not? What's one more?"

"I will not have the son of that deserter living in my house. It's embarrassing enough that your husband is in prison."

"Mother! Don't start with that again!. What's wrong, he's just a boy…"

"No! There are homes for cases like his and it's not mine! I'll see you and my grandchildren tomorrow and no one else. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mother" Mrs. Kray cut the transmission and let her head thump to the desk. She then slowly rose up and flinched as she met the gaze of the one person she didn't want to face. A seven year old Keith was staring blankly back at her. "Keith? You heard that? Oh Keith…" She rushed over to him but he evaded her outstretched arms and sprinted away. "Keith… I'm sorry…I…" She dropped crumpling to the floor.

It had been a little over a year since Keith had come to live with them. But, now with her husband in prison and infant to care for… not to mention her four other growing children. She had to stop working, relying on government hand-outs and the aid of her family. Her husband's money had been cut off once his court-martial was final, as was the money Keith would have received from his father's death benefits. Desperate, she had to move to a small apartment but still she could not get by and her family was suffering because of it. Her mother finally offering her the only means out. She and her family could go and live with her mother but Keith would be left behind.

* * *

><p>That evening after dinner, Keith sat hiding in the hall as Mrs. Kray and their guest Admiral Jones talked. The Admiral took her into his comforting arms. "I'll do what I can. God knows I owe his parents that. I owe them my life many times over."<p>

"But how? He hasn't any means. How can he possibly afford what you suggest?" She sniffed.

"The boy is gifted like his father. They'll just have to make room for him." He smiled. "Besides I have connections."

"But he's so young?"

"I know. But he's a smart kid and he's done a lot of growing up this last year. He'll be fine. You'll see."

"But what if he doesn't want to? It's going to be so difficult all on his own. The stories my husband has told me about what goes on there…"

"If he is anything at all like his father he'll be just fine." He hugged her.

Keith got up from his hiding spot and wandered into the room he shared with the four other children. Ignoring them, he flopped onto his bed next to his already packed bag, the head of his stuffed black lion poking out the top. He was scared. Scared of the unknown future that was before him. Yes, he always wanted to go but now? So soon? They'll eat him alive. How could he possibly survive? He was just going to have to suck it up and do it. Not like the options were all that great. He grabbed his bag and marched out of the room, down the short hall and right up to a surprised Admiral Jones, determination set in his youthful dark eyes. "I'm ready Admiral. Take me to the academy."

* * *

><p>Keith was to spend the next two weeks with Admiral Jones as the man took care of the last of his business on the training base. Then it would be off to the Academy. On the first evening the Admiral returned to the suite he had been assigned. Walking in the door he found Keith reading a book out on the balcony. He approached the boy, sat down across from him and handed him a brand new portable computer. "You're going to need that where you're going. It's top of the line, just like you." He watched as Keith's eyes boggled at the slim metal case running his fingers over it. The Admiral winked to the boy. "You'll need to practice with it. I put some games in there too. Go ahead and try them, they're fun."<p>

Keith looked up stunned, having lived with so little the last year this was beyond his imaginings. "Th…thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled back. "There's also maps of the academy and all sorts of study guides, everything you're going to need. Don't stay up too late, alright?" Keith nodded eyes still looking at the gift. The admiral stood reaching out to ruffle Keith's hair. "See you in the morning."

The two weeks pass quickly for Keith totally absorbed in the new information that was now at his fingertips. He played all the games but soon got bored with them. Then he was lost in reading the study guides, seeing all the things that he might get to learn. All of it was endlessly fascinating to him.

The two soon were on a flight, a flight to take Keith to his unknown future. He was still nervous and unsure if they would even accept him but the Admiral kept telling him everything would be fine, and if by the odd chance that they wouldn't take him, there were many other schools that would.

* * *

><p>"Alright Keith, you just wait right here while I talk with the Dean. I won't be long. Okay?"<p>

The boy nodded but didn't look up.

Admiral Jones then entered the Dean's office. "Hello stranger!" He smiled at the woman sitting behind the desk.

She stood and moved around toward him. "Why if it isn't old Commander Jones or eh, should I say Admiral Jones? Some guys have all the luck." She gave him a hug.

"Well hell, Chris, look at you Mrs. Dean. Not too shabby yourself."

She leaned back on the edge of her desk, crossing her arms. "So tell me, Admiral Jones, what do you want now? I know this isn't a social call."

"Boy you never did beat around the bush did you?"

"Nah, run in with both guns blaring. That's me. Quit stalling."

He laughed then quickly turned serious. "I need you to find a full scholarship for me."

"What! Do you think I have those just lying around? Have you seen the waiting list to get in here? It's a mile long."

"This is a special case."

"With you they're all special. No I'm sorry I can't. The council would have my head if they thought I was playing favorites."

"Come on, Chris, just meet him."

"Oh no, not again. Parading your hard luck cases isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Humor me. Okay?"

"Fine, make it quick."

He stepped out the door and walked up to Keith tapping him on the shoulder. "Come on. It'll be okay." The boy slowly got up and followed him back into the office. "Here he is, my latest protégé." He stepped aside revealing Keith.

Chris laughed. "You've got to be kidding me? What is he, six?"

Keith looked up a bit dejected but remained quiet. The Admiral smiled, putting a supportive hand on the boy's shoulder. "He is seven and a half."

"Oh… I see." She shook her head. "Still, I can count on one hand how many cadets we've accepted under the age of nine. There is just no way."

Keith's eyes fell on a medal framed on the dean's desk. Mesmerized, he walked up to it, touching the frame. "You were at Qitlal?"

Chris' eyes flashed to the boy in shock as the admiral smiled down at Keith. Chris picked up the frame reverently. "Well, yes I was, as was the Admiral here. But how did you know what this was for? That campaign is not in the history books." She kneeled down to get a better look at the boy, studying his face intently.

Keith almost spoke but the Admiral hushed him and pulled Keith behind him. "Well, sorry to have wasted your time." He turned to leave.

"Get back here!" She stood up.

The Admiral smiled and slowly turned, handing her a file. "These are his scores on the aptitude tests. I promise you they are real."

She quickly looked over the file. "Impossible! These are his scores?" The Admiral nodded at her. She looked down to Keith. "You took these tests?"

Keith dropped his head. "He tricked me, saying they were games. I messed up didn't I?"

"Sounds like something he'd do." She shot the Admiral a glare. "Intelligence, problem solving, military tactics and the combat simulator, all top of the charts. I've never seen such a thing in someone so young. Tell me, how in the heck does a seven year old know military tactics?"

The Admiral smiled. "Let me introduce you to Keith Kogane…" His grin grew wider. "Jr." Her jaw hit the floor, followed by her knees as she dropped in front of the boy grabbing his shoulders and meeting his eyes. The Admiral continued. "Spitting image ain't he? And by his scores, that's not all he inherited." The Admiral grew serious. "Look, I know you heard what happened and I know his parents would want this for him. Chris, it's you or a foster home and you know as well as I, he would be stifled in a home. He needs this and we need him."

Chris smiled at the boy. "Your mother was a teammate of mine." She fought off a sniff, shaking it off and squared up. "It would be an honor to have you attend this academy."

The Admiral smiled down to Keith. "Well, what do you think, Keith?"

Keith bit his lip, fidgeting, his hand going to his hair. "How can I? I heard you talking. I can't pay. Where would I stay?"

The Admiral put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll arrange the whole thing. You'll get a scholarship and live here."

Chris grinned. "I can arrange for odd jobs for you to pay for your basic needs other than food and housing. So?"

Keith looked up to the two adults and slowly nodded his head, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

><p>A raven haired nine year old boy dressed in a Galaxy Garrison cadet uniform was quickly gathering up all his belongings, shoving his computer and supplies into his bag.<p>

Another dark haired boy with his bag already over his shoulder laughed. "Hey Keithey, to bad you're gonna miss the firefight today." He made a gun with his hand and pretended to shoot Keith. "I'm gonna blow your record away."

"You know I have to work…'Jeffey'… Don't rub it in."

"Sorry Keith, you know I am gonna miss you not being there. The others make too easy targets. Next time?"

"Count on it!" Keith threw his bag over his shoulder and headed to the warehouses where he had been assigned for the day. In order to help pay for his personal supplies Keith has had to work in his off time doing odd jobs around the academy. Today was one of is favorites. Colonel Graham has taken on the menial task of inventorying all the warehouses in his off time stating that doing the work brings him closer to his troops. Keith had actually been able to see and touch many of the weapons they had been studying in class. As well as he had been able to get to know Colonel Graham, a man he truly respected and looked up to.

Keith entered and set down his bag, his eyes drawn to a large crate on the counter. He walked up to it, clambering up on a chair to get a better view. In it was an Alliance laser pulse cannon. "Wow!" Keith breathed as he ran his hand along the smooth metal.

"Cadet Kogane!"

"Yes, sir." Keith leapt down and saluted the officer but was quickly taken aback by what he saw. Colonel Graham was bleary-eyed and unshaven. His manner was harsh and he looked as if he had been drinking.

"Are you being paid to ogle weapons?" The Colonel barked.

"No, sir."

"I need that inventory now!" Graham shouted and went back into his office.

"Yes sir." Keith turned and walked over to the computer desk when he noticed an open message laying on it. He was about to move it aside it when his eye caught a word and he began to read.

_We regret to inform you that your son, Lieutenant Robert Graham, died this morning as a result of injuries sustained during a Drule raid. Everything possible was done for his comfort. His service record was impeccable and his death is a great loss for us all. We await instructions from you._

_General Hardy__  
><em>Galaxy Garrison Command<em>_

Grahams son? Keith put the telegram down and cautiously made his way into the man's office seeing Colonel Graham standing there at a counter, the smell of alcohol hitting Keith full force. The Colonel was intent on putting some rounds into a transport box.

Keith tentatively approached. "Colonel Graham, do you want something… Anything?"

"No." Was Grahams sharp reply.

"Anything I can do in here?"

"No."

Keith looked curiously at Graham, seeing now how truly drunk the man was. Graham fumbled and dropped some of the rounds on the floor. "I'll get them, sir." Keith bent down and picked up the rounds and put them back in the box.

Graham waved Keith aside and moved to sit in an old chair in the corner of the office. Keith then turned the crate around from which Graham has taken the rounds, reading its label. 'live munitions'. Keith's eyes widened in concern. _Live?_

"Take that box over to Commander Blaine on the training range. She's waiting for them."

Keith picked up the transport box, not knowing what to do or say. His eyes again went to the crate of live ammo. Keith's fingers trembled. "Yes, sir." Keith stood still, horrified. "They're doing reenactment drills there today, aren't they, sir? Are you sure this is what they need?"

"Don't question me boy." Graham growing more frustrated tossed a file at him. "Will you get going!"

"Yes, sir." Keith quickly left the supply warehouse and then aimlessly wandered around the compound not knowing what to do. _Live rounds on a training field? Colonel what were you thinking? This can't be right. _ He couldn't deliver the box. Nor could he tell anyone what happened, Graham would be court-martialed for sure. He instead went to the gardens and found a tree and slumped down under it, the box cradled carefully on his lap.

An hour later Keith fearfully returned to hear Colonel Graham talking loud on the com. Keith came to stand in the doorway.

"Those rounds should have been there an hour ago. I'll be over in five minutes, Commander." He hung up the com and turned to see Keith in the doorway. "Where's Commander Blaine's training munitions? "He grabbed Keith by the shirt and drug him into the office.

"Training munitions?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

Keith was frightened out of his mind. "Yes, sir, I …"

Colonel Graham grabbed Keith by the shoulders and started shaking him. "What kind of game are you playing, anyway? Why didn't you deliver them right away? Don't you know they're waiting for them?"

"You're hurting me!" Keith cried.

"You lazy loafer!"

"Colonel, you don't know what you're doing. I can't give them these rounds they're…" Keith eyes were wide with fear. "I know you're unhappy. You got that message, and you're upset. You mixed up those rounds. It wasn't your fault, Colonel…" Keith pointed to the box.

Graham savagely grabbed it, breathing heavily, staring at the boy venomously.

Keith was trembling as he spoke. "Just look and see what you did! Look at the crate you took the rounds from. They're live not training rounds! Live!" Keith pulled away terrified. "I know how you feel … and…" Keith faltered off, shirking away, cupping his bruised shoulders with his has hands.

Graham looked at the large crate of live rounds, which had not been replaced on its shelf. He then tore open the transport box pulling out a round and examining it. Abruptly he threw the box to the table and turned to look at Keith again who had backed up into a corner whimpering, hurt, and frightened. Graham stepped toward him.

"Don't hurt me Please." The boy cried.

Graham swept the boy to him in a hug and, sobbing hoarsely, crushed Keith in his embrace. "Oh my god…"

"Please don't hurt me again!" Keith sobbed.

"Oh, Keith, Keith . . . "

"Colonel, I won't ever tell anyone. I know what you're feeling. I won't ever tell a soul. I promise."

"Oh, Son." Graham sobbed uncontrollably, hanging onto Keith as if he were his own boy.

* * *

><p>It was cold December morning and one week till Christmas. A group of senior cadets had gathered in the motor court all bundled up due to the cold. Keith was standing with them his hands buried in his pants pockets. He was trying to smile but it looked pathetically fake.<p>

An eighteen year old young man dressed to the tee for a skiing holiday, his brown hair perfectly in place, walked up to Keith. "Hey buddy, come on." He wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders. "Drop this obligation stuff and come with us. It's our last Christmas together at the academy and I'm gonna make it a weekend to remember!"

Keith chuckled. "Come on Lance, you know I can't afford to go to Aspen for the weekend and besides I'll be missing out on double wages all week."

A dark haired young man approached. "Will you stop with the money, Keith? We'll all pitch in. Between the two of us it's not that much."

"Not so fast Jeff, We'll pitch in too." Two young women walked up, smiling.

Keith dropped his head to the ground and sighed. He glanced back up to the girls. "Thanks Lisa, Ginger. But I can't ask you all to spend your money on me. You just go have fun. I'll be alright. Anyway, I really need the time to study."

"I see." Another dark haired young man joined the huddle speaking in a heavy Scandinavian accent. "He's going to make sure he keeps ahead of you in the points, eh Jeff?"

"No way!" Jeff grinned, holding up his duffle. "I've got my computer right here, I'll be studying too."

"Oh yeah, sure you will." Lance smirked shooting a sideways glance to Ginger and Lisa.

Keith shook his head and then with a smile he raised a brow. "If you guys don't hurry, you'll miss your flight." Everyone suddenly realized the time started to scramble around gathering up all their bags. Keith laughed at them as they all squeezed into Lance's small car. "Have fun." Keith waved at them.

"If you change your mind you know where we'll be the next three days. And remember you're welcome to come to my folks for Christmas." Keith just smiled slightly shaking his head. Lance grinned back at him, "See ya buddy!" and squealed his tires as he pulled away.

Keith watched them drive off, all of them stretching out the windows waving goodbye to him. He had made some great friends over the last few years, but he could never tell them why he really didn't want to go.

He made his way down the now quiet corridor, back to the room he shared with Jeff, Sven, and Lance. Normally the dorm was bustling with activity but now most everyone was gone, gone home for the holidays. Everyone had somewhere to be, everyone but Keith. His eyes targeted a colorful ornament hanging from the ceiling in the hall. He leaped up grabbing it, ripping it down, and slam dunked it into a nearby trash can. "Stupid Christmas."

He reached the room and fell onto the sofa, propping his feet up on the table and clicking on the vid screen. There too he was bombarded with images of Christmas. He frantically started flicking through the channels but it seemed every channel was showing some stupid Christmas movie. "Great a thousand channels and all crap!" He flopped down flat on the sofa and closed his eyes, blocking out the screen. "Stupid Christmas." He muttered and slowly drifted off.

He soon started to dream. He was a little boy again running through the snow, he soon reached his dark house. Bursting open the door, he ran in. Inside the house was all aglow for the season. The tree was twinkling, the fire was burning bright, candles were lit everywhere. His heart started to race. "Mommy! … Daddy! … " But then what he saw freezes him cold. There on the sofa lays the bloody bodies of his parents, half battered and half charred. He spun around to the playpen and in it lay the mangled bodies of his sisters, their ruined remains shimmering in the lights from the tree. Keith moved to the middle of the room spinning from one horror to the next dizzying himself as he dropped to the floor sobbing "Mommy! … Daddy! … Don't leave me!" Looking up again he saw the tree looming over him, mocking him, twinkling cheerfully. Then he heard distant voices. "Open your present, Keith. Yes Keith, open your present." He looked under the gaudy tree and saw a big red package. He apprehensively pulled it out and began unwrapping it, opening the box. He reached in and pulled out a mangled stuffed black lion dripping with blood. His small hands tightened around it in his anger, blood dripping into his little fingers and down his arms. He cradled the lion to his chest and sobbed, rocking back and forth hugging the lion. The old clock in the hall clicked and started to chime. It rang out into the dead house… twelve times… Merry Christmas, Keith.

He woke up with a start, clutching at his chest looking for the Lion that wasn't there and gasping for air. It was the same dream he has had for years, still so vivid. He trembled, pulling up a blanket to cuddle in, very thankful to be alone. This was something he never wanted to have to explain to anyone. He pulled the blanket in close as he glanced back to the vid screen.

An old black and white Christmas movie was flickering before him. A man was running up to a snow covered sign. "Hello, Bedford Falls!" The man grinned and turned, running through the falling snow up the main street of the town. As he ran, he passed some late shoppers on the street. "Merry Christmas!" The people responded in kind. "Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, George!" He continued to run. "Merry Christmas, movie house! … Merry Christmas, emporium! … Merry Christmas, you wonderful old Building and Loan! …"

In mocking tone Keith glared at the images on the screen. "Merry Christmas Bedford Falls? Ughhhh. Who in the hell writes this crap anyway?" Keith scoffed switching it off and rolled over. He closed his eyes again in the futile attempt to get some sleep. But there was no restful sleep for Keith. Never at Christmas.


	3. A Christmas Wedding

**The Greatest Gift****  
><strong>**A Voltron Christmas Tale****  
><strong>**Chapter Three****  
><strong>**A Christmas Wedding**

It was a week before Christmas and Princess Allura was in her garden hiding behind a hedge of berry bushes that were lightly covered in a blanket of snow. She was continuing to pretend to be picking the last of the seasons berries, all of which had been stripped clean minutes ago. She still went through the motions however, listening intently over the hedge to a conversation going on between her visiting aunt, Queen Orla, and one of her maids, Kit.

"So tell me my child, is there anything else you would like me to say tonight?" The queen asked.

"No, thank you your majesty. It is truly gift enough that you will be performing my wedding."

"Nonsense child, there is nothing that brings me more joy than uniting two lives. With all that your mother did for my sister, it is the least I can do to show my gratitude. So it's all decided. I will see you tonight at the eleventh hour."

"Thank you so much Queen Orla."

"You're welcome my child. Now, you promised me that I would get to see your dress."

"Oh yes, your majesty. Come I'll show it to you. The princess gave me one of her old gowns and with some help from Nanny we were able too…" The voices slowly faded as they walked back towards the castle.

Allura sighed. Kit is one of the maids she loved the most. She was the daughter of one of Allura's mother's head maids as well as a close friend. The thought of her wedding being held under a canopy of trees in the moonlight with the snow glistening all around them was just breathtaking. She closed her eyes to imagine the scene.

"Boo!" A mans voice whispered in her ear making her jump. Allura spun around gripping her chest and falling backward into the bushes. He quickly shot an arm out catching her before she completely fell over, pulling her back to her feet then stepped away chuckling.

"Keith! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You shouldn't let me. You were a little distracted there." He crossed his arms across his chest. "I know that look and it isn't good."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play all innocent with me, Princess. You're sneaking out tonight aren't you? Going to a wedding?" He smirked.

"No! Of course not! Coran specifically ordered me not to go and…"

"And you're going to sneak out anyway."

"Keith…No…I…"

He just looked at her raising his brow.

Pulling her wrap closed tight she growled out. "You can be so frustrating." She spun and stormed off.

"Forget something Princess?" He held up her basket full of berries with one finger.

She stormed back over to him ripping the basket away from him and turned on her heel stomping back to the castle.

"Have a nice day, Princess." He called after her.

_Have a nice day! Great how am I going to sneak out now? He's going to be watching me like a hawk._ Allura thought to herself as she made her way inside. She turned to look back at him but he was gone from where they were. She scanned the garden to find him sitting on a cold bench kicking at the snow with his boots, seemingly lost again in his melancholy.

She leaned up against the doorway to watch him. He hadn't been his usual self lately. He had been a lot more withdrawn, not even taking meals with the team. She had asked Lance about it at dinner last night. All he said as he pointed up to the large wreath hanging over the table was '_Christmas_.' And that struck a nerve in her. Every year Keith has lived on Arus, he has shunned everything to do with the Christmas celebrations, Allura's favorite holiday. He had been unwilling to participate in anything and this year was no different. Allura had been busily planning an elaborate party for all the families in the castle and needed everyone's help. Everyone was pitching in, doing their part, everyone but Keith. And that fact, that Keith, usually the most compassionate and helpful to her of anyone on the team, refused to help, angered her to no end. Yesterday morning after practice she finally had had enough. When they all got back to control she unleashed her fury on him, telling him how disappointed she was in his avoiding anything to do with the celebrations. She flushed now thinking of all the hurtful things she said, wishing she could now take them back. He never said a word, just turned his back to her and stormed away. But now, the more she thought about it, how out of character this was for him the more curious she got. _What is Keith's problem with Christmas?_

* * *

><p>Keith plodded his way down the hall to the kitchens keeping his eyes on the floor, the only surface in the castle that has been spared the humiliation of being decorated for Christmas. He still couldn't fathom it. He became a space explorer to go out into space to get away from his memories and stupid traditions like Christmas and where does he end up but here. On a planet that was settled by people who brought that tradition with them in spades. It seemed Christmas was as important to the people of Arus as it was to the people of earth. And worse than that, was how by some amazing coincidence Arus' seasons and Earth's were almost identical, the seasons matching in timing and length. And, where the castle was situated on Arus, the climate matched that of the town he grew up in, making it all the more unbearable. But the worst part of it all was the fact that the Princess of the planet, the woman he has sworn to protect and serve, the woman that he never wants to fail, was the Christmas Queen of Arus. She lived for this holiday. Therefore, everywhere he went, everywhere he turned, it was Christmas. Yesterday after practice, when she finally unleashed her wrath on him for not being any help with the party, really hit him hard. The last thing he ever wanted to do is let her down like that, not her, not Allura. He wished he had the guts to tell her what was wrong but he couldn't. He must be strong, not show any weakness. He was the commander of Voltron. How could he possibly tell her that at Christmas, he still had disturbing nightmares every night about his family's death? How everything about Christmas, only takes him back to that pain? <em>Why can't I tell her?<em> He had been able to confide in her about almost everything else. Everything that is, but his true feelings for her. And that is most likely why her angry words bit him so hard yesterday. To let down the woman he cares so deeply for, who he secretly loved. All he could do was storm out the room before anyone could see the pain on his face, or the tears coming to his eyes. _I'm sorry Princess but I just can't help. I can't deal with Christmas._

He finally reached the kitchen but the smell emanating from it instantly sent him running for the nearest restroom. He barely reached it as his stomach emptied its contents into the closest sink. He stayed hovering over the sink for a moment just trying to breathe. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water. Without bothering to dry his face he slid down to the floor of the restroom. Hugging his legs in tight he tried to shake off the memories. Something about the smell of gingerbread always sends him right back to his childhood, right back to hell.

* * *

><p>It was dinnertime and the whole team had gathered to take their meal together including Coran and Allura's visiting aunt Queen Orla. Only Keith was absent. Allura, in the middle of the meal looked over to Lance and asked. "Why does Keith hate Christmas?" She had decided to stop beating around the subject and just ask directly.<p>

Lance swallowed his food and stared at his plate for a while then looked up at her. "Allura it's not something he has ever really talked to me about. He's always denied anything's wrong when I've asked him about it before. Hell, he almost took my head off one year back at the academy when I kept asking." He looked back at his plate. "I don't ask anymore."

"Oh." Allura dropped her eyes and then looked back at Lance. "Do you think I should ask?"

"Oh no Allura! Please don't. It's best just to let him be. Once Christmas is past he'll be back to his usual charming self. Well, as charming as Keith normally is anyway." Lance gave her a wink. "You know, the guy you miss so much."

Allura flushed. "Lance I… I don't…"

"Exactly." Lance grinned. Hunk and Pidge erupted into quiet chuckles, Lance joining them.

Coran loudly cleared his throat bringing order back to the table. "The Captain's private life is his own business and I suggest we all stay out of it." His intense gaze landed on Allura. "All of us." He then dropped his eyes and resumed eating, the room growing quiet.

Queen Orla sat back studying her niece for a moment and then continued eating her meal in silence.

Allura just forked at her food. _Why do you hate Christmas Keith?_

* * *

><p>A small blue flash raced down the hallway darting around a corner and scrambled up the person hiding there. Climbing into her delicate hand it began to animatedly squeak. Allura smiled at her co-conspirator. "So the laundry's empty and you haven't seen Keith anywhere?" The mouse smiled and nodded. She listened down the hall for any noise, but all was quiet so they quietly made their way to the laundry, Cheesy taking point. They entered the dimly lit room leaving the lights out so as not to alert anyone to their presence. Allura went to the storeroom where they kept various extra clothes that they hand out to the villagers when needed, looking for a plain peasant dress to wear. "I should be able to sneak out undetected if I can blend in with the crowd." She whispered to Cheesy. "What do you think of this one?" She held up a basic drab green dress in front of her. "Yes, I believe this is the one."<p>

Cheesy started looking rather bored with the proceedings. "Alright my friend you can go. Thanks for your help." She turned and went about finding boots and a wool wrap.

The mouse happily scurried up a pipe to the raised storage loft above, leaping onto an access landing. When looking back to the princess, Cheesy ran right into the white boot of the Voltron Captain who was sitting there. Keith put his finger to his lips to silence the mouse.

Cheesy was frozen, petrified at the sight of Keith.

Keith smiled and whispered. "Don't worry little one. I'm not going to stop her. She should go to this wedding."

The mouse suddenly looked concerned. Keith extended his hand down to Cheesy, who climbed on and was lifted up to Keith's eye level. "Don't worry little friend, I'll follow her. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her either, you know that."

The mouse nodded and squeaked out a response but Keith was no longer looking at him, his eyes were now transfixed on something else. The mouse regarded him for a moment seeing his mouth parted and that his breathing was now much heavier. Cheesy followed Keith's gaze to find Allura now stripped out of her pink dress and only in her undergarments, slowly unlacing her corset.

If there was any doubt left in the little mouse's mind about the attraction shared between these two people it was now extinguished. The mouse grinned at the look on the Captains face, enraptured would be way to describe it. A look it had seen on a certain princess' face many times while watching this very man when she thought no one was looking. The corset loosened she slowly wiggled her way out of it turning so as to give glimpses of her form through her very sheer chemise. Cheesy heard Keith swallow hard as she then turned to pick up the green dress giving him a brief but full view. The mouse started to giggle snapping Keith out of his stare. Keith looked to the mouse now rolling in his hand and flushed brightly turning his head away. Cheesy raced up his arm scrabbling into his hair and swung over to kiss him on the cheek. Leaping down it quickly scurried away.

* * *

><p>Keith had made his way out into the garden wrapped in a huge fur lined dappled gray cloak with the hood pulled up over his head. He had taken her lead and after she left the laundry also found something drab to wear. Now clad in a pair of brown pants and boots and a drab green sweater under the cloak. He watched the door of the castle as the procession was gathering, spotting Allura amongst them. They all seemed oblivious to who she really was.<p>

A smile came to his face at her disguise. _Heck, I probably wouldn't have recognized her either._ She had removed all her trappings of royalty and let her hair down so it cascaded all around her face, partially obscuring it. She had even changed her normal regal posture to match the dowdy dress that she was wearing. Being a wedding party no one seemed concerned at the stranger in their midst, no one expecting to know everyone present. The group with each of them carrying a lantern or candle started to make their way to the bridge leading from the castle into the forest, collectively singing a song calling for all the spirits to join them.

Keith fell in behind them following them across the bridge. As they approached the end of the bridge and the monument he looked up to the lion perched atop it, the lion who always greeted him with a rumble. Keith mentally called out to it. '_Please my friend, don't give me away…Please?_' The lion ignored his plea and instead let out an ear shattering roar as the group passed beneath it sending Allura to quickly scan the area. Keith hunkered over a bit to hide his face. '_Thanks a lot, budy!_'

"Did you hear that?" One of the people shouted happily to the bride and groom. "The Lions also bless your union!" Everyone cheered waving their arms up to the Black as they continued on their way into the snow-covered woods. Keith shook his head, luckily Allura seemed to go along with that reasoning, and he disappeared into the group as well.

* * *

><p>As Allura reached the site of the wedding, the air had turned much colder and she was furious at herself for not also finding a heavy cloak to wear. The peasant dress and wool wrap were not nearly warm enough now that the night air had a bite to it. As she started to take in the scene before her she soon felt warm as her love for her planet and its customs washed over her. The wedding was to be in a sacred spot, a circular clearing under a thicket of trees, all of which have lost their leaves and were now just a tangle of branches. The moon was full, casting an ethereal glow to the whole scene. The circular area was rimed with bonfires, their happy flames dancing in the night. The seats for the guests were arranged around the perimeter several rows deep and at its center was an open area where the ceremony was to take place. There was a sound of a low bell chiming, sending everyone to slowly find their seats. She found a seat in the back ring near one of the fires hoping to gain some warmth from it, away from the other guests trying to keep her anonymity.<p>

"I should just let you sit there and shiver all night." A voice familiar whispered in her ear but before she could turn around an already warmed, heavy fur-lined cloak draped over her shoulders. "You get extra points for the peasant clothes but I'll have to deduct for not being prepared for the cold." He smiled down to her.

She dropped her head pulling in the warm cloak tight. "Keith, I'm sorry I lied to you about coming." She moved to stand up but he put his hand on her shoulder and held her in her seat. She looked at him curiously. "We're not going?"

"You know, you could have just asked. I would have come with you." He sat down beside her hugging his arms in tight around himself to keep warm.

She sighed. "Coran would have never agreed and I didn't want to bother you. You've been so miserable lately that… well…" Her voice tapered off as he looked away from her. She then noticed he was just in a sweater and was obviously freezing. She scooted in closer to him opening up one side of the cloak to him. "Keith please, can we drop the protocol tonight? It's not right for you to freeze on account of my stupidity."

He looked back to her eyes looking a little lost. "Princess, I can't."

"Why not? And tonight if you haven't noticed, I'm not a princess." She shot a pout at him but it soon dissolved into a smile. "If you catch cold I'll never forgive myself."

He buried his face in his hands chuckling. "You're not going to quit, are you?"

"No." She giggled and slid over even closer to him draping the cloak over his shoulders then she reached around the front of him grabbing it and pulling it tight around him. He hadn't moved, hands still covering his face. Slowly he turned his face to her and their eyes met. She was instantly lost in his them, being so close to him suddenly hitting her. His eyes didn't break from hers either. She had wanted more than anything to ask him right now, right here, why he as been acting the way he has but now, lost in his eyes, they seem to plead with her not to. She managed to break the spell and leaned in against him so as to avoid his gaze pulling the cloak in around them tighter against the cold. She instead casted her eyes to the heavens.

His eyes followed hers also needing a distraction. "Look a shooting star."

"Oh how beautiful." She cooed. "Quick make a wish."

Keith laughed. "What should I wish for?"

She smiled at him. "Whatever you want. Go on."

He thought for a moment about what he truly wanted. He could see it right beside him, smiling at him. He instead played it safe. "I wish for peace and for that damn Lotor to give up already and leave you alone and for…" He stopped mid-sentence seeing Allura's closed eyes and a soft grin tugging at her lips, lips in that moment he desperately wanted to taste. Allura's eyes fluttered open. He looked at her curiously. "What did you wish for, Princess?"

Allura glanced up to him with a sly grin, then turned away.

He let loose a nervous chuckle growing more anxious. "What'd you wish for?"

An elderly man sitting a few rows away enjoying watching the young couple smiles and leaned over closer, listening intently to them.

"Come on, tell me." Keith pulls her around to face him.

"If I told you it might not come true." She turned away again and looked up to the heavens with a smile.

"What is it you want, My Princess? Tell me what you want?" Keith whispered as they together looked back up to the sky. He let out a deep sigh. "I wish I could just fly up there and fix it all for you. I truly wish I could."

"So, what if you could? "She turned to him. "Then what?"

"Well, then you could walk your own world as we are tonight and not be afraid." His soft voice grew more excited. "You could go anywhere you want without having to have someone around you all the time. You could finally sleep knowing your people are safe…You could …" Keith paused dropping his head suddenly embarrassed. "Am I talking too much?"

"Yes!" The elderly man who had been watching them answered him from his seat two rows away. "Why don't you kiss her instead of talking her to death?"

"What?" Keith's face fell flat, eyes snapping to the man.

"Why don't you kiss her instead of talking her to death?"

Keith's face flushed brightly as he turned away as Allura, now a bright pink, intently studied the ground.

The old man waved a dismissive hand at them and turned back to the circle. "Aw, youth is wasted on the wrong people."

The two sat in a stunned silence for the longest time neither knowing what to do or say, thankfully the family members had finally begun to file into their places at the center ring of seats and Allura's aunt, Queen Orla, began to walk into the center of the circle to greet all the family members giving them something else to focus on.

Keith's voice was low and very throaty. "So do you mind explaining what's happening? Arus' wedding customs are new to me."

Allura looked up to him surprised. "You really want to know?"

"Well I'd like to know what you're making me sit through."

She chuckled. "Well, this is just one type of ceremony there are many others."

"Like on earth, every culture and religion has its own customs."

"Really how many?"

"More than I'm aware of, thousands I imagine."

"Well, this ceremony is about marrying of the spirit. A priestess must officiate the ceremony."

"Your aunt's a priestess?"

"Yes. A quite accomplished one at that."

"How is it I didn't know that?"

"Keith, it's not something you go around advertising. They usually keep pretty quiet about it. So, here's what's going to happen; she will summon the spirits of the ancestors to join us in the circle so that they too, can bless the union. Then she will call on the spirits of the couple to unite in the spirit world."

"Sounds a little far fetched, if you don't mind me saying."

Allura grinned. "Yeah, it's more of a myth than anything, but the ritual has survived over the generations and it is a beautiful idea. It gives people hope believing that there is more than just our mortal lives here and that our ancestors are here watching over us."

He smiled back at her. "I like that idea."

"Well I sure can't argue with it. My father has been visiting me ever since he passed."

"That he has."

"Keith," Allura paused. "Thank you for coming."

"I had a choice?" he smirked at her.

"Well you could have sent someone else to gather me up."

"And miss my chance to hold it over you? Forget it. No one else gets that honor but me. And, my Princess," He looked back into her eyes. "You will owe me big for this one." He grinned.

Allura blushed, dropping her eyes and leaned back against him. They both grew quiet as they watched Orla finish readying the circle. Allura closed her eyes loosing herself in the closeness of him. She snuggled in more, seeking his warmth and… she couldn't deny it… him.

"Are you still cold Princess?" He asked softly. And then at first she thought she must be fantasizing, but it was really happening. He reached his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer to him so she could nest against his side, his other hand pulling the cloak in tight around them. "Better?"

She couldn't answer him, her voice was lost to her so all she could do was turn her head up to him, her eyes searching his for any hint of what he was thinking. Was he thinking the same thing she was? _Does he…could he… feel about me the way I feel about him? I love you… Keith Kogane_. His eyes suddenly dropped meeting hers questioningly, startling her. A soft smile came to his lips as he shook is head as if to clear it and turned back to the circle but at the same time tightening his hold on her.

Orla walked around the open center area murmuring a chant, blessing the ground and then called for the couple to join her. They approached and kneeled before her on a rug which had been placed in the circle. Orla reached out placing her hands on their heads. "May I ask all of you to join me in the calling of the ancestors. Please take hands and focus on the couple with me."

A shiver shot down Allura's body and she stiffened up. Neither of them moved for the longest time. Then she felt a finger run along the back of her hand under the cover of the cloak, making her shiver all the more. He turned his face to her as she tentatively took his hand in hers. She reached up with her other hand taking hold of his other hand on her shoulder. Neither of them spoke they just looked at one another as their hands with a will of their own moved to interlace in each others. Orla called out to the guests. "Now everyone close your eyes and focus. Focus on your loved ones. Bring them here to be with us tonight to bless this union." She began to chant.

Allura and Keith still sat staring at one another. Allura was lost in his eyes again. She had never seen them darker than they seem now in the moonlight. His eyes suddenly dropped from her eyes to her lips lingering there for a moment before he darted them away. Allura couldn't breathe, _Did he… was he going to…_ No, it had to have been her imagination, the romantic setting going to her head. She straightened up closing her eyes. She tried to fight what her body was feeling and do as Orla instructed, trying to focus on her parents, but she couldn't. Her mind kept going to the man whose arms she was surrounded in and whose hands were in hers. She listened to Orla's chanting song floating lyrically in the air. Soon her mind was taken elsewhere, her body started to sway and she listlessly leaned in against him for support, the song seeming to envelop her as her mind blured even more.

* * *

><p>When Keith opened his eyes he was in a dark shadowy wood. He could make out the castle across the water. The whole scene seemed so unreal, almost ethereal, it was still snow covered but no longer cold. Looking himself over he was dressed in his usual red. He picked his way through the frost sparkling shadowy brush only able to see maybe fifteen feet ahead of him. He could hear singing, the same song Orla was chanting, and moved towards it where he then saw Allura moving down the overgrown path ahead of him. He tried to call to her but his voice wouldn't cooperate. He lost all track of her in the darkness but continued making his way into the direction he last saw her. Suddenly someone leapt out from behind him catching him with something at his neck. He spun to see Allura who had him roped with a long pink ribbon. Her eyes were alive and daring, freezing him in his tracks. She silently led him deeper into the woods and he willingly followed her, finding a small clear spot she slowly descended to the ground. Seductively looking up to her catch she slowly began to reel him down to her with the ribbon.<p>

He was wordless. Words would just break the glorious quiet of the magical woods. She had him now right in front of her. Kneeling on the ground she closed her eyes angled her head up to him and he obliged, taking her lips. Soon he too was kneeling on the ground before her, tasting her, loosing himself in her lips. He couldn't help himself. He had wanted to know her for so long but has never dared to do anything about it, afraid to let love in his life, afraid to let someone into his heart. But somehow, wherever he was now, none of that mattered. He leaned closer as she ever so slowly lowered herself backwards to the ground and he followed her every inch of the way, lips dancing with hers.

Eventually she lay in a pile of frost kissed leaves and he was looming over her, more aggressively kissing her, consuming her. He needed her. She was kissing him back with the same heated abandon, feeding his desires, her tongue dancing with his, her hands raking across his back. He fully lowered himself down to her, his body pushing hard up against her, wanting more of her, all of her. His breath coming more and more ragged as his need for her grew. He felt her lips leave his and they started to kiss a trail down his neck and he blissfully lifted his head to accommodate her journey.

The scene around them dissolved away and it felt as if they were floating on the air, nothing was around them, nothing but them. Any barrier that was between their bodies had also dissolved away leaving them both bare. They floated as their bodies came together skin touching skin, his desire to have her unbearable. She bodily wrapped herself around him, arms and legs pulling him to her, sending them slowly spinning in the air.

He grabbed onto her tightly frantically finding her lips, when they met he gave in to his body's desires and took her, sheathing himself within her. The sensation of pleasure that overtook him was almost unbearable as his body instinctively found the home it had so long been seeking. A blindingly bright light engulfed them as their bodies danced and spun in the air with their movements, their two bodies now one. The sensation he was now feeling bombarded his mind, overwhelming it, eventually reaching a crescendo. When he finally released the light around them also exploded becoming even brighter and then seeming to shimmer as it slowly faded. They slowly descended from the air, still a tangled mass of limbs, holding onto each other tightly, still coupled, mouths still dancing.

* * *

><p>Allura snapped to and found herself still sitting near the fire with Keith's arm around her, hands interlaced in both of his. She was disoriented, fighting for breath and drenched in sweat. Panicked, she quickly glanced around to find Orla sitting right in front of them watching intently. Flushing, she looked to Keith who seemed as exhausted and disoriented as she. They quickly let go of one another, only then realizing that the rest of the guests were gone and the only ones left in the clearing were the two of them and Queen Orla.<p>

"Where were you?" Orla asked with a sly grin. Neither of them could answer. "You were both gone the whole ceremony. It seems Allura you also have the gift. Like your mother and I." Orla smiled at Allura.

Allura was still reeling from what she just experienced and couldn't really comprehend Orla's words. She looked over to Keith only to find him staring at her. When noticed, he quickly turned his head away. _Could that really have been him?_

Keith tossed open the cloak and got up, walking away.

"Keith?" She softly called after him when she could get the breath to summon it. He slowly turned to face her, his heavy breath visible in the night air. The look on his face and in his dilated midnight eyes was a mixture of confusion, shock and shame answering her question for her. It was him.

Orla stood up. "Well, I think we should head back to the castle before they send out a search party. "Will you two ride with me in my coach?" Allura slowly stood wrapping herself up in Keith's cloak and nodded. Orla smiled putting an arm around her. "Come, this way." She led them to where her carriage waited. "Captain will you please ride with us?"

He wrapped his arms tight around himself looking down. "No, I don't…"

"Captain. Please. You are hardly dressed to walk back on your own." Orla grabbed his arm as they passed him, pulling him along with them, he was still too disoriented to truly resist.

As they reached the carriage the footman helped Orla and Allura into it. Orla smiled out the door to Keith. "Come, Sir. You wouldn't let two ladies travel so late unescorted would you?" At that he dropped his head and climbed in sitting across from them. Soon the carriage was underway.

Orla looked across to Keith who was staring out the window, arms still wrapped tightly around his body. She started to chuckle. "I never would have imagined you coming out so unprepared for the cold."

He glanced over at Allura. "Well I guess I just forgot." The tension in the air eased a little. He shrugged slightly dropping his eyes, a slight smile puling at his lips.

Allura let out a slight hiccup of a giggle but snapped her hand to her mouth and dropped her head, both of them now intently studying the floor of the carriage.

Orla smiled at them. "So tell me Allura, how long have you had this power?"

Allura looked up to at her aunt confused. "Power?"

"Yes, you have the gift. How long have you noticed it? It must be strong in you in order for you to take him with you."

"I… I don't know what you're asking Orla. I went somewhere yes, but…"

"Have you been seeing spirits? Seeing visions?"

"Well I have always seen my father. He often comes to me in my dreams."

"Anything else, seeing things, hearing thoughts?"

"Well, there was that time when Keith called me."

Orla leaned in. "Tell me what happened."

"It was when he and the team went to Pidge's home world to try and save it. The Blue Lion and I stayed behind. Do you remember Keith?"

He looked over to her but didn't meet her eyes. "We were in trouble. I thought we were goners. I called out to her in my frustration."

"And I heard him and answered."

"Hold on!" Orla snapped, suddenly fully alert and scrutinizing Keith. "You projected to her?"

"Projected?" Keith's brow furrowed.

Orla stared at him. "And you were clear on another planet?"

He pulled away from her intense scrutiny. "Yes."

Orla snapped her gaze to Allura. "And you heard him?"

Allura cocked her head in confusion. "Yes."

"From another planet?"

Allura looked across at Keith who is looking as bewildered as she. "Orla? What?"

Instead of answering, Orla reached over and took Keith's hand and held it in hers, closing her eyes. Slowly she opened them then snapped her head to Allura. "Give me your hand."

Allura panicked, at Orla's urgency as Orla reached into the cloak grabbing one of Allura's hands pulling it to her and closed her eyes again only to suddenly snap them open and drop their hands as if they burned her and retreated to the corner of the carriage.

The two watched her as she recoiled into herself and then looked at one another and at their hands both completely bewildered. Keith feeling the chill, wrapped himself back up in his arms in a futile effort to keep warm. Allura seeing his discomfort quickly shifted to the other side of the carriage throwing a side of the cloak over him before he could object. He felt like ice as she wrapped an arm around him rubbing his arms. "Keith you're freezing!" She whispered to him.

He looked at Allura and tried to smile at her, his teeth chattering. "Yeah, well next time I'll bring two cloaks." His eyes then went back to Orla who was still lost in her thoughts. Allura snuggled in against him trying to warm him up, her eyes also looking at Orla. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered. "Allura what was that that happened back there? I…I mean…did we… was that you?" Allura just snuggled in tighter, trembling at the memories and nodded her head. He whispered again "And, Just now, what did she see Allura? What was she talking about...Projecting?"

There was a low grumble from overhead as the carriage began to pass under the Lion Monument snapping Orla out of her thoughts. "Keith, your soul…" They both looked at Orla curiously and then Allura turned to look into Keith's eyes, which suddenly seemed frightened. Orla continued. "Your soul…it is crying... empty…lost. Such pain you carry with you." Keith turned away, looking out the window towards the lake. Orla then looked at Allura. "Tell me what happened at the ceremony."

Allura felt Keith's body tense and she turned away too, looking at the back of Keith's head. "I don't know what happened." She moved her hand to his back under the cover of the cloak in an attempt to comfort him and whispered. "I don't remember."

Orla continued to prod. "What about you Keith, what do you remember?"

"Nothing." He breathed out the window. "I don't remember anything."

The carriage pulled up to the doors of the castle and stopped where the castle guards walked up to greet it. Orla quickly climbed down and then looked back in at the pair smiling. "Well, it's a shame that you don't remember, because it was beautiful." Leaving the two pale and dumb struck she walked away.

One of the castle guards looked into the coach. "Highness?"

"Give us a minute." Allura answered. He bowed politely and walked several paces away and turned his back to them. Allura was trembling as she slowly dropped her hand from his back. "Keith I do remember… I remember everything."

He turned around slowly. "Allura, I'm sorry I don't know what happened. I… I had no control over myself. I was just…" He dropped his head.

"Keith, I was just as … uninhibited as you I…" She looked up to him and their eyes instantly locked. "Keith I…" She started to tremble even more as he leaned into her, his eyes targeting her lips. She closed her eyes and felt his breath on her lips then nothing. She opened her eyes just as his cheek brushed against hers and he pulled her into an embrace instead.

"I'm sorry Princess. I… I can't do this."

"Keith? Why? Why not?" She clutched at his chest. "I thought that you … I mean with what just happened…"

He reached out and grabbed a fistful of her hair, voice choking up. "Allura, my life and love don't mix."

She pushed him back. "So you do admit to love?"

He swallowed hard. "I can't." He dropped his eyes.

Allura grabbed his face in her hands forcing him to look at her, his eyes shimmering. "Keith?" And in that instant he took her lips, ravenously consuming them, wrapping his hands around her head deepening the kiss and she lost herself in him.

When he pulled away tears were pouring down his face. "I …can't!" He bolted from the carriage leaving Allura alone gasping at air.

* * *

><p>Much later Keith was walking down the quiet corridor to his room. <em>What in the hell was I thinking? I kissed her! How could I let myself loose control like that? Love is a novelty I can't have in my life, I won't have in my life! And at the wedding, what was that? Were we really together like that? Did our spirits actually make love? Or was that just all in my head? Either way, it can't happen again! No, I won't let it! I can't do that to her. Not to her.<em> His eyes then targeted in on a colorful ornament hanging from the ceiling of the hall. He leapt up grabbing it, ripping it down and slam-dunked it into a nearby trash receptacle. "Stupid Christmas."

He reached his room and fell onto the sofa lying back. He grabbed a throw from the back of it and curled up into a ball. _I can't let my guard down like that ever again. I am a soldier. Commander of Voltron, We're at war. I can't have love in my life! What kind of life would that be for her… for our children? Children?_ Keith hit himself in the head. _Quit dreaming! I can't have children! I can't live through loosing my whole life again. I can't let love in my life!_ He kept repeating it over and over in his head as he slowly drifted off mumbling "I can't let… love in my life… love… in my life…"

He was holding Allura in his arms floating on air, nothing around them. nothing but them, bare skin touching skin. She wrapped herself around him, arms and legs pulling him to her, sending their bodies to spin and dance in the air. He grabbed onto her tightly, frantically finding her lip's. When they meet he give in to his body's desires and took her. A blindingly bright light engulfed them as their bodies dance in the air, their two bodies becoming one. The sensation he was now feeling was bombarding his mind, overwhelming it, eventually reaching a climax he released and the light around them exploded even brighter…then darkness.

He closed his eyes, when he reopened them he was again a little boy running through the snow. He reached his dark house. Bursting open the door he ran in. Inside the house was all aglow for the season. The tree was twinkling, the fire was burning bright, candles were lit everywhere. His heart started to race. "Mommy! Daddy!" But then what he saw froze him cold, there on the sofa lay the bloody bodies of his parents half beaten and half charred. He spun around to the playpen and in it were the mangled bodies of his sisters, their ruined remains shimmering in the lights from the tree. Keith moved to the middle of the room, spinning from one horror to the next dizzying himself he dropped to the floor sobbing. "Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me!" Looking up again he saw the tree looming over him, laughing at him, twinkling cheerfully. He then heard the distant voices. "Open your present, Keith. Yes Keith, open your present." He looked under the gaudy tree and saw a big red package. Apprehensively, he pulled it out and began unwrapping it, opening the box. He reached in and pulled out a mangled stuffed black lion dripping with blood. His small hands tightened around it in his anger, blood dripping onto his little fingers and down his arms. He cradled the lion to his chest and sobbed again, rocking back and forth hugging his lion. The old clock in the hall clicked and started to chime. It rang out into the dead house… twelve times.

* * *

><p>Simultaneously in another room of the castle Allura woke up with a start, clutching at her chest looking for the lion that wasn't there. She gasped for air. <em>That dream was so vivid<em>. She trembled, pulling up her blanket to cuddle up in. She was little and it was Christmas in a beautiful house she didn't know. It was beautifully decked out for the season, but all around her was death. She looked at her hands still able to see the blood on them. She curled up into a ball and tried to forget, but the images were burnt into her mind. She rocked herself slowly, trying to quiet her mind and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't.

* * *

><p>Orla was unable to calm herself from the night's events so she decided to go for a walk eventually making her way down to the tomb of King Alfor that lay deep under the castle. Entering, she moved to his tomb and knelt before it and begin to pray, to pray for her niece and the man she loves, one who obviously loves her in return. <em>Please, if you can find a way to make him come out of his shell and work through the darkness that has hold of his soul. Please, he is a good man who doesn't deserve this torment.<em> Finished she stood.

A low voice came from behind her. "I thought someone was down here. You're up awfully late. How did the ceremony go?"

Orla turned to find Coran standing behind her and she smiled at him. "It was beautiful I have never felt such energy. The couple's soul's joined together."

"Don't they always join?"

"No, sometimes never. Sometimes at the ceremony, like tonight and sometimes, very rarely, the souls are already one and they are fighting desperately to physically unite even though their owners deny it."

Coran's brow furrowed for a moment thinking on what she said. Shaking off whatever thought was there he smiled. "Come, I happen to know where we can find some hot chocolate and biscuits."

"That sounds wonderful."


	4. Keith Loses Everything

**The Greatest Gift****  
><strong>**A Voltron Christmas Tale****  
><strong>**Chapter Four****  
><strong>**Keith Loses Everything**

The next morning Keith was sitting at his desk trying to focus on the reports Pidge had given him the day before but he found it almost impossible to decipher them. He took another sip of coffee hoping to shake off the cobwebs due to the restless sleep of the night before. But that was not what was really distracting him. What was most on his mind is what happened last night between the princess and himself. He still couldn't truly wrap his mind around it. Hard to imagine that he actually left his body behind and…and… He coughed trying not to picture it, but it was too late. His body began to stir at the memory. He set the cup down, placing both palms on his desk, closing his eyes and breathed deeply. He was soon reliving the memories of last night soaring in the air, connecting to her, enjoying the feel of her welcoming warmth.

"Hello, are you there?" A voice broke into his reverie and his eyes snapped open and his hands to his lap, sitting bolt upright in the process.

Lance laughed. "Where were you buddy?"

"Lance don't you ever knock?" Keith quickly dropped his eyes to the reports in front of him to hide his growing flush.

"Nah." Lance moved to sit on Keith's desk. "Then I'd miss all the good stuff." He pulled the papers away. "So, where were you?"

"Lance you can be the most aggravating person you know that?"

"Yep!" Lance grinned. "Just part of my charm. You're avoiding the question. You weren't thinking about… say… a certain blond female… maybe say… dressed in pink? So tell me, just how was your little outing last night? You two were out awfully late."

Keith's flush grew, threatening to give him away He wanted to get up and grab Lance's neck to shut him up but that would just give Lance even more ammo once he saw exactly what he was imagining doing with the princess. Instead, he remained seated and flashed Lance a look of death hoping the redness would be taken as anger. "Lance! Will you get off it? The Princess and I are just friends! Got that? Quit projecting your fantasies on me!"

Lance grinned "Whatever you say Cap." and pushed the papers on the desk back to Keith and tried not to laugh. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Keith got a sly grin. "Well, now that you mention it. I need someone to run these tests on Control's computer." Keith handed the papers back to Lance. "It shouldn't take you more than say… four hours."

"Oh no, come on Keith. Any tech could do this. I've got plans. There's only three shopping days left, I need to go to town and buy some more…" Lance caught his next word before it escaped his lips. "Stuff."

Keith's brows nit together, challenging Lance.

Lance quickly grabbed up the papers. "Fine I'll do it." He got up and stormed to the door muttering. "You're such a scrooge."

"Watch it!"

"Scrooge!" Lance yelled as the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Allura was in the rec room putting the final touches on the tree there. She had gotten Hunk to help her hoping the distraction would take her mind off of her thoughts of last night and her Captain since as soon as her mind goes there it was like she was reliving their whole encounter, over and over again. Not that she minded that, she didn't mind at all, but it was hardly a productive way to spend the day when there was still so much work to be done. She was standing tip-toe on top of a chair placing the ornaments near the top of the tree as Hunk passed them up to her. "Oh, I remember this one. My mother was given this as a gift by an ambassador from Earth. Isn't it beautiful?" She hung it as she smiled down at Hunk.<p>

"Allura do you have a story for all of these ornaments?" Hunk grinned passing her another one.

She giggled. "Well, yes I remember most of them. This one was made by a woman and given to my mother the year I was born." She reached up and placed it on the tree.

Hunk then passed her up the last one. One he had been saving. "What about this one?" He grinned as handed it to her.

In her hand she now held a miniature replica of the Black Lion. She looked at it for the longest time unable to hold back the flood of memories filling her mind as she was suddenly sent back to last night and her time with the pilot of that Black Lion. She closed her eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by the sensations of the night before, of the feeling of him inside her of… she was soaring through the air…

"Whoa! You all right Princess?" She snapped her eyes open to find herself in Hunk's strong arms.

"What… what happened?" She quickly stood as Hunk put her down, busying herself adjusting her dress and trying to hide her flush.

"Well…" Hunk's hand went to his hair. You were sort of out of it. You looked… well… like you were…" Hunk flushed clearing his throat. "Ummm, you lost your balance." He held his arms out towards her. "Allura are you okay?" He walked up to her putting a hand on her shoulder and she almost jumped from the touch, making Hunk recoil. "Princess?"

"I'm okay Hunk just a little wound up, sorry." Allura couldn't believe it. It was just like last night, whatever that was. It was like she was back there, with him and it felt so good… so right. She flushed even more at the memories.

"Allura?" Hunk raised a questioning brow.

She quickly spun away hanging the ornament on the tree. She rubbed her hands down her dress. "That's it. All done! Thanks Hunk." She turned and rushed out the room, leaving Hunk scratching his head but with a big grin coming to his lips.

* * *

><p>Allura was racing down the hall heading back to her room eyes locked on the floor. She was completely mortified. <em>What did Hunk see? What is happening to me? And, what exactly happened last night?<em> _Did Keith and I really_… _No, it had to have been some sort of hallucination brought on by the cold, the romantic setting and all that crazy talk about souls and stuff._ Yes, it was her over active imagination and… But what about that kiss… That was real enough. And that was unbelievable. She could still taste his lips on hers. _Does he… could he….really love me_? She slammed right into someone in the hall, papers flying everywhere. "Sorry I...wasn't paying attention I…" She looked up to see Lance smiling at her.

"Princess Allura I presume?" He bowed deeply before her. "And how are you doing this morning? I heard about your little field trip last night. Did you have fun?" Lance grinned. The flush that then came to her face was the brightest he has ever seen. "I thought so." He chuckled as he bent down to pick up the papers.

A new voice rang into the hall. "Lance wait up! You know I'd really appreciate it if you would lay off the Christmas crap and…" Keith entered the hall from his office. "I…" His eyes locked with Allura's. They stood frozen staring at one another. He finally managed to speak a very weak. "Good… morning?" He swallowed hard as their eyes unconsciously danced over one another.

"Oh now isn't this precious. You two really ought to get a room."

Suddenly shaky, Keith turned on Lance. "Don't you have to be somewhere right now?"

"Oh, so now I have a time limit?" He patted Keith on the cheek, taking advantage of his stunned state. "Mr. Scrooge." Lance then bolted down the hall.

Keith's hands turned to fists as he yelled down the hall after Lance. "You are dead meat! Do you hear me? Dead meat!"

Allura stood petrified, now alone in the hall with Keith. The man she has done nothing but fantasize about since last night. He slowly turned to her looking anywhere but at her. "How…are you doing?"

She also kept her eyes on everything else but him. "Alright I guess. Didn't sleep well. I had a terrible dream that I couldn't forget. Never really got back to sleep."

"Yeah? Me too. What was yours about?"

She was so thankful he didn't ask about them that she gladly told him about her dream. How she went into this little house that was all decorated beautifully but it was only hiding the horror within, death was everywhere. She then told him of the gory stuffed black lion. As she described it his face fell flat, lifeless, and all color drained from him. "Keith what is it? Are you alright?"

His eyes finally met hers, immediately getting lost in their depths. "Ally what happened to us? How did you…"

The castle's alarms suddenly blared out. The two silently regarded each other for a moment then turned and ran for castle control.

* * *

><p>Keith was instantly in command mode. "Report!" He bellowed as he entered control, Allura right behind him. Lance and Coran were already there, Hunk and Pidge appearing shortly after.<p>

A tech punched up an image on the screen. "Coffins. Six of them all heading this way they're about an hour out."

"Six?" Pidge muttered. "How did they get enough lazon for six?"

"Lets not worry about that now!" Keith barked. "Anything else on the scanners?"

"Just an anomaly. Strange energy readings here." The tech punched up another view of space but nothing of note appeared on the screen.

Keith's eyes flashed across the screen. "I want a full analysis on that area as well as those coffins. To the Lions!"

Coran raised the platform and the five pilots were soon on their way.

Keith reached the Black first, quickly launching, soon joined by the rest of the team. "Come on team lets cut 'em off at the pass! Allura, Pidge, you stay here. That anomaly has me concerned. I don't want to leave the planet unprotected."

"Aye, Aye Captain." They both snappily reply.

"Good luck Keith." Allura adds.

"Aw now ain't that sweet!" Lance snickered. "You gonna wish me luck too, Princess?"

"Lance, knock it off!" Keith barked. He pushed the Black forward full throttle to meet their foe. _Thank you Princess. Good luck to you too_. He thought to her and to his surprise he hears her voice reply in his head. '_Keith, come back safe'_.

Keith, Lance and Hunk were quickly closing in on their targets. Six coffins from planet Doom were soon looming on their screens. "Stay tight. I don't want them to separate us."

"Yes sir."

Just before they got in weapons range, the coffins started to glow as they opened. Soon six fish-like beasts hovered before them, opening fire on them immediately.

"Well hello to you too." Lance sneered.

Keith led the three into evasive maneuvers. "Hunk, scan for energy readings, I need a weakness."

"On it! …eel one… in the center… he's our target."

"Come on…Let's make sushi!" Keith growled and led the team into an attack. "Stay tight!" They soon were on the beast. "Ion knives!"

A gleaming knife appeared in each of the three lions mouths and they cut the beast deeply before he even knew it was coming. Sparks began to shoot out from the gashes. Keith wheeled the team around to see the beast explode in a blinding flash disabling his five companions in the process. Keith glared out at the remains. "Too easy." He then jumped as he heard her voice is in his head again. _'Keith we're under attack. all transmissions are jammed.'_ Keith fired up the Black's thrusters. "On our way Princess. Hold on."

"Keith? What are you… " Lance asked.

"The planet's under attack we have to hurry."

"What? I don't see anything. How do you…"

"These guys were the decoys. Follow me!" Keith blasted off full speed to the planet. Hunk and Lance exchanged puzzled looks over the vidcom as they blasted after him, the creatures they were fighting dissolving into nothing.

"Princess, can you give me a brief."

'Six beasts- look like… fish men. They are all attacking separate targets…Laser darts!'

"We must have been fighting crude copies up here. Listen Allura, if they are like the others, the eel one is the leader." Keith studied his readouts but nothing was there but the shimmering anomaly.

Lance keyed his com. "Keith are you alright?"

Keith ignored him. "Hunk break off and target that anomaly for me, I think we might have a visitor up there."

"My pleasure." Hunk blasted free of the formation.

'Keith, we have disabled one. We are now after the eel beast.'

"Good job princess! We're almost there."

Lance slammed his fist. "Keith? Who the hell are you talking to?" Suddenly there was a huge flash as Hunk's missile attack landed, the com's in the Lions now picking up the many frantic transmissions from the planet below.

Coran's voice could suddenly be heard coordinating the ground defenses and evacuations. Keith tied into Castle Control's computer to get the locations of the attackers. Two were attacking the castle the other three were each in separate villages one of which was being engaged by the Green and the Blue. The downed beast lay near the lake. "Coran, how are the castles defenses holding?"

"We're holding our own for now."

"Pidge, Princess, any headway?"

Pidge voice answered. "We're not making a dent in this guy. He's a lot tougher than the other one. Can't get close, he keeps zapping us."

"Keep trying. Hunk, Lance, go for the one to the north. I'll get the one to the south. Hopefully they're as weak as the other one. Rendezvous back to help Pidge and the Princess. We've got to save the villages first. The castle will have to wait."

Coran looked proudly at them through the com. "Good Luck! Godspeed."

The three Lions were quickly descending into Arus' air space each to its target. Keith's screen then turned to static and then his favorite person was there, grinning at him. "Hope you like your Christmas present Captain. I picked it out just for you. I know it's a little early but I just couldn't wait to surprise you."

"You're all heart, Lotor." Keith watched his computer intently as it traced the transmission. "And I completely forgot to get you something."

"Oh you don't have to. The pleasure is in the giving after all." Lotor laughed.

Keith had his lock. Lotor was right behind him, yet not showing up on radar. Why does this idiot always give himself away with his gloating? Keith mused as he targeted the signal.

"Have a Merry Christmas, Captain." Lotor sneered.

Keith pulled the trigger letting loose a barrage behind him. "Merry Christmas.". An explosion lit up the sky, shimmering a bit before returning to normal and revealing Lotor's ship, which was now listing. Keith wanted more than anything to turn and finish the guy off, but the village below desperately needed him.

Lotor's laughter rang in his ears. "I knew it. Mr. Goody-Goody can't play, he has to go save the people."

Keith slammed his fist down cutting off the signal, a beautiful silence filling the cockpit. "Ahh, much better!" Keith then dove at the Robeast below. The thing looked like a giant squid with arms and legs. He targeted its big eyes and let loose a missile barrage effectively blinding it. He then landed just outside of the village and the Black roared trying to lure it away from the village. The stupid thing did exactly that, following the sound of the Black. Once in a clearing Keith viciously lunged for a jugular hold, ripping at the neck of the beast, sparks beginning to blind him as he continued. He could feel his lion being squeezed by the tentacles but he still continued gnawing at its neck, working his way deeper and deeper. Eventually severing its head completely, the thing fell to the ground. Squid gore hanging from the Black's mouth, it let out a triumphant growl. "Calamari anyone?" Keith sneered. He then keyed his com. "One more down. How's everyone holding up?"

Hunk chirped in. "We've got this one pinned in a ravine. He seems to be weakening."

"Good, keep on him."

"Princess?"

"Keith we're not denting this guy. He has destroyed much of the town."

"Just hold on, help's on the way. Coran?"

"We're just managing to keep them at bay."

"He's down Keith!" Lance barked.

"Good, you two head for the castle I'll join the others."

"Yes sir!"

Keith arrived at the scene finding the Green paralyzed, being shocked, wrapped in some sort of energy netting and the Blue cutting him free with her knife. Using the distraction Keith hit it from behind, grabbing into its shoulder. The beast let loose a violent electrical blast shooting into the Black and down the net into the other two. Keith heard the screams of his teammates as they took the hit. He pulled free lunging at the hand holding the net and ripped the net free. The Green and Blue fell to the ground unmoving. "Princess, Pidge can you hear me?" He could hear them both groaning. Dodging the beast's attacks he pulled up a quick diagnostic. Listen you two if you can hear me shut down everything and do a full system restart!"

"Yes Keith!" Allura wearily replied.

"Then back off do you hear me? The Black can take his blasts but you two can't. Stay clear."

"No, Let us help." Allura cried.

"No! Go help the others at the castle."

"No Keith we can't leave you."

"That's an order Princess."

"Yes Sir!" She complied, but her voice was tinged with anger.

Seeing the other two launch and move away Keith's eyes narrowed in on his target. "Okay Sparky, show me what you got!" Keith launched his Lion right at it raking the beast with his claws, electrical jolts jumping from it and The Blacks eye's glowing with every shock. "Gonna have to do better than that my friend. You're just chargin' my batteries!" The eel beast's tail then swung around hitting the Black hard upside the body knocking it to the ground shaking Keith up a bit inside. "Ion Knife!" Keith bellowed springing the Black to its feet and in one deft move severed the tail. "Try that again slime ball!" But to Keith's horror the tail just began to regenerate. The eel beast turned on him again "Shit!" The Robeast grabbed the black lion in its claws and launched into the air. Keith's  
>Lion's jaws bit down hard on one of the arms that was holding him as electrical jolts kept shooting from it. "Yeah buddy, keep on shocking me. You've got to run out of juice sometime!"<p>

"So heroic!" Lotor's voice filled his cabin. "Taking on the big bad monster all by yourself. You are so predictable."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Blue Boy."

"So you like my present then? A little something for each of you and one extra for good measure. I must say, I do like yours the best. The others were more last minute rush jobs the appetizers. But this one…" He laughed. "I hope you enjoy your last day on Arus, Captain."

Keith tuned him out, now almost free of Arus's atmosphere. He bit harder into the beast's arm, its tail coming around again for another strike. At the last minute Keith let go spinning around and caught the tail in his jaws, the tail's inertia breaking him free of the arms. He held on tight as he turned and rocketed full force back down to the surface, Robeast in tow, targeting a desolate rocky region. It was taking every bit of his focus to not succumb to the g-forces now upon his body. The Robeast too was suffering from the speed, unable to break free. Faster and faster they descended, Keith barely hanging on to the edge of consciousness the ground quickly approaching. Keith kept his eyes pinned on the altimeter 2000…1500…1000 he let go and pulled up with all his will. The Robeast smashed into the rocks below, as the Black only managing to pull up partially, skidded along the ground, thankfully eating up his momentum, eventually plowing into a berm. Keith slowly shook off the impact and got the Black back on his feet.

Lotor's laugh rung out again. "Very impressive Captain. Very impressive." The laughter continued.

"Captain?" Coran's voice chirped in. "Are you alright?"

Keith shook his head. "Yeah, can you get any readings from that thing?" Keith's mind was sill hazy, as he keyed up an image of the other fight. The two Robeasts were still moving but barely. It looked just like four cats playing with their food. He keyed his com to them. "How are you all holding up?"

"Clam Face is going down!" Lance announced.

"Hey, you think there's a pearl in there?" Allura asked.

"Let's find out." Hunk grabbed Robeast ripping its head clean off and droped it to the ground. "Nope. No pearl." Pidge and Lance cheered.

"You guys are sick!" Allura gaged through her giggling. They then turned their attention to the other beast.

Keith shook his head at them smiling. Quickly his attention turned to where the remains of the eel beast lay. A curious dark cloud had started to grow overhead. "Coran? Anything yet?"

"There was a strange energy reading… hold on…"

The cloud was rapidly growing darker and denser. "Coran do you see that?"

"Sorry Keith, see what?"

"A storm cloud, just over me."

"A storm cloud? Keith, are you sure you're alright?"

"Wait, the energy signal is…"

Suddenly there was a blinding flash as a bolt of lightning struck, causing the ground to quake under the Black. "Crap! Coran I need those readings!" But all Keith got back was static as the lightning bolts continued to rain down around him. Then before him a small crystal rose up from the ground glowing brightly acting as a lightning rod calling the bolts to it. "Not good… Not good." Soon it started to pulsate and around it re-grew the Robeast that was there before only bigger, twice the size as the last, and twice as ugly, lightning raining down all around. Keith's com was useless surrounded by all the static. "Princess, if you can hear me, this thing is back and worse than before. Everyone must stay out of range, do you understand?"

_'Keith.'_ Her voice replied in his head. _'Keith, be careful.'_ Just then a lighting bolt shot from the Robeast's hand, the Black taking the hit directly, his eyes flashing bright he let out a roar of delight.

"Alright Eel boy, wanna play?" Keith launched at it letting loose a barrage of missiles then careening into its head knocking it down. He quickly put distance between them his com coming back to life.

Lance's voice came in. "Keith what's going on. We can barely read a thing over there. Allura said…"

"Stay out of range, that's an order!" Keith barked

Hunk chirped. "Keith let us help."

"You can't. This thing will fry you!"

Lance chimed in. "What about Voltron?"

"No good, same result. Coran I need that info on those readings!"

"Sending it now."

"Perfect!" Keith read his screen now knowing the energy signature to home in on. He scanned for it and there it was, the crystal at the center of the Robeast. Keith looked up from his screen to see the cloud growing darker, the lightning strikes continuing to rain down and with each strike the Robeast grew larger. Tentacles were beginning to bud and grow from its torso, growing longer and longer, static shooting out from every one. "Alright, listen up team. Whatever you do stay out of range. Use only your distance weapons. Do you understand? While you're distracting him, I'll go in and try to hit his power source. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" They all reply.

"Good luck team!" Keith launched rocketing up into the air while the others surrounded the Robeast firing missiles into it from all sides. Keith reached the height needed, flipped his lion over and straight back down again reaching breakneck speed. If he could go fast enough the thing wouldn't see him coming and wouldn't block the shot. Faster and faster the Black descended soon leveling out, hugging the terrain to hide his approach. Faster and faster, only a few seconds now. He twisted and flipped lining up the shot as he passed, pulling the trigger, the laser blast shot clear through the beast only grazing his crystal target. The beast whirled on him only but was only able to graze the Black, but at the speed he was going it was enough to send him into the ground. The Black skidded across the ground smashing into a huge bolder.

"Keith, Keith are you there?" Allura called.

He could hear her voice but couldn't see anything. "Princess stay back!"

"No Keith you're hurt, if I could…"

"No Princess stay back!"

He fought to gain control of the lion, instinctively getting it to its feet, while still blinded. He shook his head as his vision slowly began clearing. As his blood circulation was returning to normal a blurry scene played out before him. The beast was approaching him with a giant boulder raised above its head ready to smash down upon the Black.

Keith was still too hazy to react in time. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted from the ground. Not sure if his mind was just playing tricks he glanced to his screens to see sensors agreeing with his body. He was being lifted off the ground, rising up to the heavens. He then heard the most angelic voice in his throbbing head. _'I've got you now, my love.'_

"A…Allura?" Your love? He tried to focus but everything was double. The feeling of shooting up into the air the only thing he was truly aware of. Suddenly a gut-wrenching scream shrieked out in his head and in his com all at once as a blinding flash surrounded him, then darkness and silence.

He was suddenly wide awake and alert. His eyes adjusted and to his horror he saw the Blue wrapped in some sort of energy field, being electrocuted. "Allura!" The beast seeing the Black lion moving towards it let go of the blue to focus on his primary target and shot the electrical net at the Black.

The Blue lion started to fall. "Allura! Allura wake up! You have to reset! Allura!" Keith was stuck in the beam. It was not hurting him but he couldn't break free. "Noooo…Allura!" He saw the other three lions racing to intercept her fall. The Robeast then seeing a unique opportunity of having them all in range, let go of the Black and dove downwards and let loose an electrical blast straight down bellow him, the blast slamming on to all the lions bellow, all at once, effectively shorting out all their circuits and stunning the pilots the Lions falling where they were. Keith dove as fast as he could but couldn't make it in time and he watched in horror as the Blue hit hard into the rocky ground beneath him, pieces of it shattering on impact. A huge explosion of fire, dust, and debris engulfed her, exploding outward in all directions from the sheer inertia of the impact.

The Black sending sonic boom after sonic boom continued to dive, now only seeing the beast and in it, the crystal. At the last second of his dive Keith pulled up and flipped lining up his shot, his laser hitting cleanly into the beast's belly and into the center of its energy source. Lines of electricity radiated out along the creature's body opening up into fissures which grew wider and wider then it finally exploded into a million pieces. The cracked crystal at its center hovered blindingly bright for a few moments then imploded in on itself, shattering to dust.

Keith struggled again to get the Black to its feet, leaping into the air, the dust slowly settling. On approach to his horror he saw a huge crater and the smashed up Blue Lion laying in a heap at its center. "Allura?" He landed quickly, the Black standing over the crumpled Blue in a protective stance. Quickly exiting his lion he lept down to hers, having to pry open the door with a piece of wreckage. He made his way into the cockpit, pulling pieces of torn twisted metal out of his way, cutting his hand and arm deeply in the process to reach her. She was barely conscious and covered in blood. He leaned over her assessing her injuries afraid to move her.

She looked up to him and met his eyes. "Keith, did we win?"

"Yes Princess, we won. Hold on okay. Help is coming."

"I'm sorry Keith I had to help you."

"Shh, Princess save your strength."

"Keith, did we win?"

"Yes Princess." He carefully pulled debris off of her.

"I love you Keith."

"Princess?"

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you."

"Ally, please save your strength."

"Keith, did we win?"

"Yes Princess, we won." Sparks started to shoot out from the control panel.

"Kiss me."

"Princess?"

"Kiss me."

"Quiet save your strength."

"Keith please, kiss me."

"Ally?" Tears were shimmering in his eyes as he leaned over and kissed her tenderly on her lips. Ice cold lips. He tried not to cry.

"Keith, did we win?"

"Yes Princess, we won."

"I love you Keith"

He tried to smile at her but he couldn't. Black smoke was beginning to fill the cockpit.

She groggily looked to him. "Kiss me…Keith" Her eyes looked slowly around. "Did we win?"

"Yes Princess, we won." Keith continued to fight back his tears.

Her voice was growing softer. "Keith, did we win?"

He stroked her face. "Yes my love…"

She fell unconscious and the link that their minds shared severed. The link that only last night he had become so aware of, that had been there for years. The link that was a constant buzz in the back of his mind was suddenly silenced now painfully quiet. She was gone.

The thick black smoke was descending down as flames began to flicker from the console. He carefully cradled her body to him, careful not to move her too much and made his way out of the Lion. Climbing out and onto its nose he fell to his knees, black sooty smoke now pouring from the hatch. He clutched her limp form to him, the other three lions now approaching. Off in the distance on a bluff he saw Lotor's ship and the man he calls enemy on his knees beside it. He screamed out to him. "Is this what you wanted Lotor? Does this make you happy?" He then collapsed, unconscious on top of her.

* * *

><p>Doctor Gorma entered the waiting room where everyone had gathered. Sitting waiting were Hunk, Pidge, Coran, Orla and Nanny, Lance was pacing the floor unable to sit still while Keith stood off to the side separate from the group, leaning up against a far wall, staring at the floor. The group were all quiet and sullen as Doctor Gorma cleared his throat. "She's out of eminent danger. We've managed to stop the bleeding and her wounds are all healing well." Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief except Keith who remained looking lost. The Doctor drops his eyes.<p>

Keith then turned to the doctor. "She's not going to wake up is she?" Everyone's eyes flashed to Keith in horror at what he just said, but he didn't react. They all turned to the Doctor.

He took a deep breath. "She has suffered a severe brain trauma. Only time will tell. I have seen people come out of worse."

"Can we see her?" Pidge cried.

Doctor Gorma smiled. "Yes, I think that would be good for her." He led them into the room, sounds of the beeping and whirring of computers and machines greeted their ears. Orla quickly moved to her niece's side grabbing her hand. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge moved to her other side. Coran stood at the foot of the bed with Nanny but Keith remained standing outside the door, unable to look in.

"Please talk to her. We need her to want to come back. I have to go check on my other patients now." The doctor turned to leave the room. "Please keep her spirits up."

Nanny folded over onto the bed grabbing Allura's feet. "My baby! My poor baby!" She wailed. "Princess wake up. You have studying to do! You have a party in two days! There's a Prince coming to visit you in a week!" Nanny sobbed. Then she started hitting the bed. "Why didn't you listen to me? Princess? Why? Why did you have to be one of them?" She began hitting the bed harder, lost in hysterics. Coran grabbed her arms and pulled her away spinning her around and out of the room landing her face to face with Keith. "You!" She slapped him hard across the face. He barely seemed to notice as a red welt began to appear. "How could you do this to her! You brought her to this! Another commander would have never let a civilian, yet alone a princess, fly in combat!" She hit him again across the face. "Answer for yourself! Do you see her in there? That is because of you and your ineptitude at command. You are despicable!" She swung again but this time Coran grabbed her hand before it could connect. She wheeled on Coran. "Come Coran, you've said it yourself! You never thought she should be a pilot and that he was out of line by having the Princess fly. Go on deny it! You think he's a screw up too."

"Nanny please, this is not the time…"

"Oh shut up Coran! It never was the right time or place for you. You should have intervened long ago. You despise him for letting her fly. Don't deny it now."

Coran looked to Keith, who looked completely lost. "I…I…did at one time, but now…"

"Now? Now she is lying in a coma!" Nanny ripped free of Coran, winding up and belted an un-reacting Keith as hard as she could across the jaw sending him into the wall and onto the floor. She then let loose a vicious kick to his bandaged wrist. A snap echoed through the room. "If you killed my baby so help me, I'll kill you!"

Coran again pulled her off him. "Nanny that's quite enough!" He spirited her out of the room. The others who were peaking out the door in stunned amazement regard their captain sitting in a heap on the floor seemingly unaware of the beating he just received or the trail of blood now pouring out of his mouth, from his bandaged head and bright crimson now soaking his bound wrist. All they could hear is his softly muttered words. "She's gone…It's all my fault…It's all my…"

Lance cautiously made his way over to Keith, squatting down in front of him. "Somebody better get the doctor." He put a hand to Keith's jaw, which was already swelling, lip split open. "Keith why did you let her hit you like that?" But Keith didn't answer him, as glazed expression washed over his face. "Keith can you here me?" Still no answer. Lance shook him by the shoulder slightly. "Keith! Snap out of it!"

Keith's eyes slowly focused Lance. "Yeah?" He looked about confused.

"That Nanny sure can pack a wallop, can't she?" Lance stared into Keith's eyes looking for any glimmer of the Keith he knows.

Keith slowly seemed to come to, raising up his bound and bloody wrist in confusion. Suddenly wincing with pain he grabbed at it with his other hand, his eyes going wide in surprise at the blood dripping from it. "What happened?"

Lance sit back a bit. "Nanny."

"Nanny?"

"What's wrong?" Doctor Gorma approached, squatting down beside them. "How in the… Let me see that." He took Keith's hand carefully unwrapping it. "How did this… Did you fall?"

Lance shook his head. "Hurricane Nanny struck him."

"Well, all of his wounds are torn open again and this is most likely broken to boot." The doctor looked at Keith in disbelief. "Nanny, you say?" Keith looked just as confused. The doctor grabbed Keith's good arm and slowly helped him to his feet. "Come on let's fix you back up."

* * *

><p>Hunk and Pidge stayed with Allura. Some time later Lance walked in to join them. "Doc decided to sedate Keith. He's sleeping in the next room. He thinks he just needs some rest. And yes, now along with his mild concussion Nanny broke his wrist."<p>

Hunk's eyes boggled. "It's broken? How long till he can fly?"

"Doc said he got the bones to nit well. If Keith takes it easy tonight he should be able to use it lightly tomorrow and it should be all healed in a couple of days." Hunk and Pidge both let out a sigh of relief. Lance looked at Allura. "Coran has sent for Sven to come a day early, he and Romelle will be here tomorrow morning."

"And the Blue?" Pidge asked.

"Being repaired now, Should be up and running soon. How's she doing?"

Pidge smiled. "We've been talking to her about the party plans."

Hunk joined in. "Yeah. It's going to be the best Christmas party ever."

"You guys need a break. Go get something to eat. I'll sit a bit." The two half smiled and headed out leaving Lance and Allura alone. Lance looked down at her taking her hand in his, trying to ignore all the machines. "Allura? It's Lance. How you doing? The Blue's getting all fixed up for you, even a new coat of paint." He dropped his eyes a moment. "You've got to wake up Allura. Listen, Keith is really out of it, a complete basket case. And I know why. You see Allura, I know he'll never admit it to you, but you should know… well he's…he's…Alright, fine I'll just say it…He's in love with you. There it's out. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. It's something in how he looks at you, something in his eyes. Allura, I've known him for almost as long as anyone and I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. He loves you and… well, you're everything to him… If you don't come back…" He leaned in and whispered to her. "Allura, do you love him? I think you do. I've seen that same look in your eyes." He leaned back again. "I think Nanny feels it too and that's why she went so ballistic on Keith. I think she's going to try to get rid of him because of it. So you see you have to wake up to stop her. Then you've got to get that stupid oaf to admit his feelings. Then you two could…well you could…" Lance grinned, leaning back into her ear he whispered. "Get to know each other better." Lance laughed. "Yep, that's what you two need." Lance looked down for a moment then back to Allura. "Just rest now Allura. Rest and get better."

* * *

><p>Keith slowly woke up sitting up in bed trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head, suddenly overwhelmed by a shooting pain in his wrist that snaps him fully awake. His eyes focused in the darkness and he then recognized he was in a hospital room. Checking the time he saw that they let him sleep all day. He slid off the bed finding his uniform laying over a chair and pulled it on. He then quietly made his way down the hall and was drawn to a light glowing from a cracked door. He softly approached, peering inside.<p>

In the office sat Doctor Gorma in teleconference with two other doctors. Keith slumped wearily down to the floor and listened intently.

A voice came from his computer. "You really shouldn't give them so much hope. Giving them an unrealistic diagnosis just makes it harder later. You need to tell them the truth."

Gorma sighed. "I can't, She is their guiding force. If they believe she will never come out of this they will loose hope. No, I must hold on to the possibility that she will wake."

"Doctor, you're only fooling yourself." Another voice chimed in. Even if by some miracle she wakes up, her brain is dead. She'll just be a vegetable."

"Yes I know." Gorma sighed. "But she would be alive and that at least would be something for her people to hold on too."

"Gorma, we're doctors, not magicians. What you're thinking just won't happen. Her body will soon catch up with her mind. Let her go in peace and don't postpone the inevitable. Your princess is dead."

Gorma let out a huge sigh. "I know…I know. Thank you both for your help. Goodnight."

"Goodnight my friend. I am truly sorry." The transmission switched off.

Keith sat on the floor of the hall hearing those words over and over again. _Your princess is dead…Your princess is dead. _Words he knew were the truth the moment she fell unconscious and the awareness of her in his head was extinguished. His Allura was gone. He dropped his head, _I'm so sorry, Ally_.

He slowly got to his feet and mechanically headed for her room, peering in the door as all the machines greeted his ears. He saw Queen Orla sitting next to her holding her hand. She didn't look up to him but knew he was there. "Tell me what you know." She asked stroking Allura's cheek. "Is she still with us?"

Keith couldn't answer her, couldn't say the words. He just moved in and sat on the other side of the bed, laying his hand on Allura's arm, avoiding looking at either of them.

Orla reached across and grabbed his hand startling him. "Keith your souls are one. Don't you know that? You're each half of the same whole. That's what happened last night at the wedding, your united souls danced." She pulled his hand over placing it on Allura's. "Keith, I have never felt anything more glorious than what I felt coming from the two of you last night. Don't deny yourself that. You're meant to be together. Call to her. Talk to her. You can reach her. Lance told me how you two were able to talk in the Lions. Come, you have to feel her struggling to come back. Reach out to her."

Keith's whole body started to shake and he folded over onto the bed burying himself into the sheets, clutching at Allura. "She's gone…" He whimpered. "I let her die…"

Orla put a comforting hand on his head. "Keith, She's not dead she's…" Orla suddenly froze. "Keith you do feel her don't you?" She pulled her hand away. "Keith?" Orla pulled back, stumbling to her feet, knocking over her chair in the process. She slowly backed her way out of the room her hands clutching at her mouth. She stood watching Keith who was now completely oblivious to her, buried into Allura, grabbing at her nieces limp form as he grieved. "No! Oh God no!"

* * *

><p>It was six in the morning and Keith was in the simulator. Using the Black's computer, he has set it to recreate the events of the battle yesterday and he had been in there for hours.<p>

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge approached and watched the observation screen as Keith managed to spin and flip avoiding the oncoming attacks, flipping into a corkscrew dive and deftly making the shot he missed yesterday. "Holy shit, how'd he do that?" Lance muttered. The simulator reset and the pattern began again.

Pidge points to the timer on the screen. "There's your answer, he's been in there since two."

"Two! This isn't good." Lance cautiously moved into the simulator behind Keith and put a hand on his shoulder. "Keith stop. You've been in here for four hours. You need to rest. Your arm won't heal if you don't rest it."

"No! I've got to get better."

"Keith, you're not going to get better if you can't use your arm."

"I'm staying. I'm not stopping until I make this hit constantly."

"This is all about yesterday, isn't it?"

"I failed her. I failed Arus."

"Damn it Keith! You connected on your second attempt! Hell, no one should have been able to make that shot yesterday."

"I should have." Keith lead the simulator into a corkscrew dive.

"Keith, will you give it up already. You're only human, not a machine."

"I should have gotten that shot." Just then Keith let loose a single blast cleanly hitting his target.

"Are you even listening to me? … Keith? Damn it Keith let it go! It's not your fault." Keith ignored Lance, resetting the program for the thousandth time. Lance let out a groan and exited the simulator. "This isn't good my friends. Let's give him some space."

"It's bad enough it's almost Christmas, now with the Princess hurt…" Hunk's voice trailed off.

"Lance?" Pidge looked at the floor. "Is he…going to be okay?"

"I hope so Pidge."

* * *

><p>Sven and Romelle's transport arrived from Pollux. What should have been a happy welcome was instead a tearful one. The two made their way immediately to see Allura.<p>

Entering the room they found Nanny and Orla holding watch as Doctor Gorma worked on Allura. He smiled wearily at them. "It is good to see you. Her body has healed enough to function on its own." He continued to remove the last of the equipment from her body leaving just the bracelet which sent out her life sign readings and administered her medications. "Please talk to her, let her know you're here."

Romelle approached her cousin's side. "Allura, it's Romelle. Sven's here too. We brought you your Christmas present, so you better wake up so you can open it."

Sven took Allura's hand. "Yes Allura, you can't miss your own party."

The two sat with her awhile telling her of the presents they collected on Pollux for the children on Arus as Nanny sat off to the side, glowering at Sven the whole while. Sven caught glimpses of her from time to time but tried to ignore it.

Nanny slowly began to fidget in her seat, growing more and more agitated. Orla seeing it, placed a calming hand on her shoulder but to no effect. With a sudden jerk Nanny finally exploded. "You have a lot of nerve!"

Sven and Romelle turned to Nanny looking stunned.

Nanny leapt to her feet brandishing a fist at Sven. "If you hadn't left none of this would have happened!"

"Nanny!" Romelle moved between them. "Sven didn't have a choice!"

"Between you and that screw up commander, it's a wonder any of us are still here!"

The doctor burst back into the room, spinning Nanny around to face him. "Nanny! I cannot have this kind of attitude around the Princess. This bickering has to end!"

Nanny broke free pushing Romelle aside and stepped in nose to nose with Sven. "Then get these so called men away from her!"

Romelle turned fire red. "Oh no you don't, lady!" And pushed Nanny forcefully back, again getting between Nanny and Sven. "I heard what you did to Keith and you're not…"

Nanny turned on Romelle." If you so much as mention his name in my or Allura's presence…" she grabbed Romelle's jaw.

"That's enough!" The doctor bellowed. Trying to pry Nanny from Romelle but he couldn't budge her.

Sven stepped in pushing the doctor aside and grabbed Nanny's wrist, using a pressure point to tear it free of Romelle. He twisted her into a painful arm lock, his eyes flashing cold, he spoke calmly into her ear. "Never threaten Romelle. Do you understand me?"

Nanny growled and tried to move but any way she shifted stabbing pain would shoot up her arm.

The doctor glared at Nanny. "Nanny, I am going to have to ban you from seeing Allura. She needs to be surrounded with love, not fighting. Now go! Or do I have to call security and have you confined to your room."

Nanny struggled a moment longer then quieted.

Sven released his hold but glared at her at the ready to grab her again.

Nanny stared at him then, straightening her apron, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Keith, dressed in his usual red with a warm red jacket over the top held his now throbbing arm close to him as he wandered aimlessly around the castle. Everyone was giving him a wide berth. Somehow he had managed to end up in front of Allura's door. He stood there for the longest time just looking at it. He never realized it before, how he used to be able to feel her presence but now there was nothing. It was like a radio that was playing in the background for so long was suddenly switched off and now all he heard was a deafening silence.<p>

How many times had he walked past this door before at peace in knowing she was safe inside, yet also curious about what she was doing in there? What did she do to occupy her spare time? He let go of his aching arm to run his good hand over the door. How many times did he imagine sharing this room with her? He bit his lip as his nose started to tingle. Countless times. He was finally beginning to acknowledge his thoughts, his fantasies, safe to do so now that they were all impossible dreams, dreams of being with her could only be fantasy now.

Feeling a sudden need, he reached over and punched his code into the door panel and it swished open in front of him. The room loomed empty before him, her private sanctuary. A room he had only ever stepped in on a few occasions and then only for security reasons. He reverently stepped inside, the door closing behind him. There, dominating the room, stood a large Christmas tree, covered in tinsel and ribbons, the sent of pine almost overpowering him. He started to feel that churning in his gut yet again. He turned away from it and walked over to her bed, not a pillow out of place, everything perfect. He had to smile at that. She really was as regimented as he in many ways. He sat down upon the bed glancing around. At the foot of it he saw in the cubby there, several books. He ran his fingers along their spines pulling one out. He recognized it immediately. It was the book he gave her on hand-to-hand combat. He tossed it down violently, yet another reminder that it was he who taught her to fight.

The tears started to come again. He stood up and moved to her closet pulling open the doors. There hanging before him was one of her trademark pink dresses. He reached up, pulling it down to him, ignoring the ache of his protesting arm to caress the silky soft fabric in his hands. He turned around collapsing back into the closet, sitting perched on its raised floor surrounding himself in her, her sent, her clothes. He clutched her gown to him, burying his face into the delicate fabric, rocking to and fro and letting his grief fully overtake him. He was hearing Nanny's words in his head over and over again._ How could you do this to her! You brought her to this! Another commander would have never let a civilian, let alone a princess, fly in combat! This is because of you and your ineptitude at command. You are despicable! A screw up!_ It was all true. All the choices he made brought her to this. It was all his fault. He pulled out a bottle of wine from his coat that he had already polished off half of, up-ending it, attempting to numb his pain even more.

* * *

><p>It was then the dinner hour and everyone has gone to take their meal together, hoping to gain support from one another, yet hardly a word was spoken. Everyone was present at the meal except the captain and no one asked why.<p>

With everyone at dinner, Keith went to see Allura, knowing he could now be alone with her. He approached the hospital room and slowly pushed open the door moving inside. His eyes landed on the form lying quietly on the bed. The machines had all been removed. She looked as if she could just be sleeping, but he knew the truth of it was much worse. Her body was mostly healed from its wounds. Doctor Gorma was truly a miracle man, able to mend all her injuries with the technology at his disposal. The healing process that would have naturally taken months only took days. The doctor could work miracles, miracles on the body, but not for the mind. As advanced as medicine was, the human brain still remained much of a wonder.

Keith swallowed hard and approached the bed standing there for the longest time, taking in her lifeless beauty as she laid there. He cautiously reached out a finger from his bound hand to touch her. He ran it along the back of her hand. "Princess?" He looked at her face, a face that didn't react. He moved to sit on the side of her bed again swallowing hard. He reached the same finger up to trace the lines of her face. "I'm sorry I did this to you, Princess. It's all my fault." He dropped his head down to her chest, one hand reaching into her hair, the other clutching at her shoulder. "I'm sorry my Princess…I'm so sorry I… I should have listened to them. I should have…" His shoulders started to shake as the tears welled up inside him. "Why did I let you fly? Why did I teach you to fight?" His tears burst forth and his racked sobs filled the room. "I'm sorry for everything. I've failed you. I failed Arus. I'm not fit for command. I'm no good for you or Arus. "If only I could have been stronger, done things by the book…If only I… I…" His whole body shook. "Why did I let myself care? …" He started to rock. "Everyone's gone…everyone…"

He was so lost in his grief he didn't notice Orla come to the door of the room behind him. He just continued to shake and sob. Eventually he sat up, his face red and soaked with tears. He clutched his fists in front of him. "Everyone's gone… everyone I've ever loved is gone and now … now you. Everyone's gone." He leaned in over her. "God, Ally why did I let myself fall in love with you?" He clutched at her face. "It's all my fault! I'm weak! I'm stupid. I shouldn't have allowed this. I… Oh Ally." He leaned over desperately kissing her unresponsive lips. "What have I done to you?"

Orla wanted to move in to comfort him but she stopped herself, hanging back at the door.

He kissed her again, frantically trying to get any response, but there was nothing. He sat up tenderly wiping his tears from her face. "You deserved so much more than this…so much more than a failure like me. I failed everyone, everyone I've loved. I failed my sisters, I failed my parents, they're all dead because I didn't run and now… now I failed you, and you're... " He crumpled on top of her grabbing at her gown. "Please Ally, don't go…Arus needs you. You can't go. You're more important to Arus than anything. More important than Voltron… More important than me." He moved up to her face, grabbing either side of it hovering over her. "Why did I let this happen to you?" He looked up glaring at the ceiling. "Why did this have to happen? Why her? This is my life, my cursed life, not hers. Not again… You did this because of me!" He crumpled back down on top of her. "I'm sorry Ally. I made you die. I made you die." He cried out as his sobs overtook him. His lips again found hers, but this time he kissed her with all the tenderness and love he had for her. Slowly he sat up. "I can't stop loving you, Ally. I've tried. God knows I've tried. I've tried to pretend it was nothing, just a crush, just an infatuation. I've never felt more for anyone. I've loved you from the first moment I met you and denied it every moment since… It's so quiet now… so quiet…I can't hear you any more… I can't feel you anymore." He kissed her again. "I can't deal with it. Now that you're gone, I know I can't be without you. " He sat up running a hand along her face. "Goodbye Ally." He took her hand as he slowly got up to his feet. Raising it to his lips, he softly kissed it, lingering there for a time then reverently set it back down. "Goodbye my love."

Orla quickly moved from the door darting into a side room so as not to be discovered as Keith still trembling and sniffling, left Allura's room.

* * *

><p>That night after dinner Coran had gathered everyone to the rec room to discuss his concerns about Keith. Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Romelle were all huddled together on the sofa while Coran and Sven remained standing. Coran regarded the large Christmas tree gleaming brightly, dominating the room, and then moved to sit on the arm of a large chair facing the sofa. "Now with Allura injured we need everyone to be strong. Yet Keith, the one who is the most reliable, has become completely irrational. It was bad enough before she was hurt but now… I would appreciate any insight you could give me in regards to our captain and his state of mind. Is he fit to command? He hasn't been himself at all lately and since the princess's injury he seems to have gone over the edge. We all know of the strong bond that has grown between the two of them, but there's something else."<p>

Sven moved to the window and stared out blankly as Lance watched him a moment then looked over at the tree. "Christmas." He muttered.

Coran sat up taller. "Lance?"

"Keith hates Christmas. As long as I've known him he's hated it. Even back at the academy. He didn't have a family to go home to. He was always welcome to go with us on holiday, but he never did. He always spent Christmas alone. Never explained why."

"I know why." Sven's voice was low as he still looked out the window reaching a hand up to touch the cold glass.

"Sven?" Lance looked at him curiously.

"I never told you guys because… well it was just to dark a secret to spread around. I couldn't do that to him." Sven stayed staring out the window. "Remember that last year at the academy when the gang went to Aspen the week before Christmas and I couldn't get home because of bad weather? All the flights to Europe were canceled?" Lance nodded, remembering the day. Sven continued. "I flew back to the academy instead. I went back to the dorm to find it deserted, Christmas Eve and everyone had else had gone home. When I reached our room the sight that I saw is still burnt in my mind. Keith, half conscious, sitting hunkered over on the sofa, drunk out of his mind, sobbing."

"What! Keith?" Lance shook his head to clear his ears. "Keith drunk? Keith hardly ever drinks!"

Everyone sat in shock exchanging confused looks. Sven walked over and sat down with them. "Let me explain." He took a deep breath. "That night at the academy I found out a lot about Keith. He confided a lot in me that night. And to this day I don't think he remembers a thing. You see… he hates Christmas because…well, when he was little his family was murdered at Christmas time."

"No!" Romelle cried out quickly moving to Sven's side snuggling against him. "How horrible I… I knew they were dead, but murdered?"

Sven put his arm around her pulling her in close. "It's worse than that. He thinks in some twisted way, that he caused their deaths, that his actions killed them."

Romelle began to tear up. "Sven, how do you know?"

"He told me. He sat sobbing, twisting a red bow in his hands as he told me how Christmas was his mother's favorite holiday and how she always went all out. You see, they lived on a military base. She did so much for all the kids on the base whose parents were off on missions and couldn't be there. She would host a huge party every Christmas Eve and invite everyone. For Keith it was the happiest time of the year. Often his father would make it back and they could be together. Then one year it all ended. His father's and mother's past caught up with them. They had to run in the middle of the night. Keith and his baby twin sisters were spirited away by his parents."

"Keith had sisters?" Hunk's eyes shimmered.

Sven nodded. "When trying to escape they were overtaken in the woods. Keith said he didn't listen to his parents and that's why his sisters were shot."

"What!" Romelle cried. "Keith's sisters were shot!"

"Yes." Sven turned to her holding her tighter. "Murdered right before his eyes and he thinks it's because of him."

Coran rubbed his chin, eyes also tearing up. "How could a little boy be responsible?"

Sven shook his head. "I don't know. But that is what he believes." Sven sighed. "It gets worse." He dropped his head. "Keith's mother was abducted in all the confusion...In one night he lost his sisters and his mother."

Romelle clutched at Sven. "But she was still alive wasn't she?"

"A few days later Keith's father left to rescue her…never to return…" Sven grew silent for a moment then quickly stood moving to the tree. He picked at some of the needles. "Keith was told a few days later, on Christmas Eve that they were dead. Ever since then, Christmas has only reminded him of his loss."

Lance dropped his eyes. "Now with Allura in a coma that's put him over the edge. You all do realize how much she means to him. And now he blames himself for that, too."

Hunk wiped his face. "Yeah, no wonder he's a basket case."

Coran looked at them confused. "I'm not sure I understand. You think he really blames himself for Allura's injuries? Nanny was way out of line accusing him like that."

Lance shook his head. "We all know that, but Keith, he truly feels responsible. It was his command."

Romelle wiped her face. "Just like he feels about his family?"

Coran, swallowing back his own tears, sat up straight. "I think we should relieve him of duty immediately."

"No!" They all collectively exclaimed. Lance leapt to his feet. "No Coran, if you take his work away from him, what does he have left? Nothing! Please don't do this! And with the Blue now repaired we need five pilots."

"He has proven himself to be quite distressed. I can't risk it."

Lance glowered. "Come on Coran. When has he ever done anything unsuitable while in command?"

Coran dropped his head. "Never." He sat quiet in thought when his com beeped. He took a moment to collect himself before lifting it to his ear and answering. "Yes…Orla what's wrong? You're crying, is Allura?" Everyone stiffened up. "Oh thank God. What is it then?" Everyone in the room relaxed a bit. Coran's face dropped and then turns ashen as he turned off the com.

"What is it, Coran?" Lance's brow furrowed.

Coran took a moment to answer. "Orla thinks Keith is…is…"

"Is what!" Hunk barked.

"She thinks Keith is…is going to… Come! To control, quickly!" Coran leapt up and rushed out of the room, the others quickly following.

They all soon entered control everyone still confused. Coran raced to the computer punching in the code for Keith's com. No answer. It was turned off. Coran slammed his fist down on the console. "Damn it Keith! What are you thinking? Where are you son?" He started searching for its tracking signal. Getting a fix he saw the location and started to shake. "No, Keith no!"

Pidge pushed him aside seeing the signal and put the camera's view up on the main viewer. "That's Keith's fix. Anyone see him?"

The camera view was looking down the bridge to the Lion Monument. The darkness and falling snow blocking much of the view.

"There!" Hunk pointed at a shadowy figure. "Zoom in!" The camera zoomed and to everyone's horror they could see the figure emitting Keith's com signal poised perilously at the edge of the bridge, arms outstretched, the icy cold water looming below.

"Quickly! Get to him!" Lance barked. "Sven, get to the Blue! I'll go to the Black. The rest of you get out there fast!" He hit the switch to raise the launch platform.

"Noooooo!" Pidge screamed. "Keith!" He cried out a blood-curdling cry. The others turned to the monitor to see that the figure was gone.

"Switch to infra red!" Lance barked. But there was nothing there. Lance turned to Sven. "Hurry there may be time!" Sven nodded and jumped to the shoot taking him to the Blue. "Hurry!" Lance screamed, racing out of control as the others fell in behind him making their way to the bridge. They soon were at the spot where they last saw him.

"Maybe it wasn't Keith… just shadows…maybe…" Hunk muttered but his eyes soon fell on the footprints left in the snow. Only one person's boots would have made those tracks. Keith's boots. Hunk dropped to his knees placing his hands in the last divots the tracks made. He cried out into the darkness. "Keith! Noooooo!"


	5. Keiths Angel

**The Greatest Gift****  
><strong>**A Voltron Christmas Tale****  
><strong>**Chapter Five****  
><strong>**Keith's Angel**

Keith walked out into the night weaving his way back and forth along the long cold metal bridge, slowly making his way to the monument where the Black Lion sat. The water was half covered with ice and snow was falling all around him as he looked down into the dark depths. He got precariously close to the edge as he looked down into the black water. Just one step and it could all be over. _If I wasn't here this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't let her know how I felt, she would have never tried that stunt. How could I allow her to have feelings for me? I mixed my feelings with my job. I'm not fit to command. Anyone else could have done a better job than me, would do a better job than me. I failed her, I failed my parents, I failed my sisters. I'm not fit to live_. He closed his eyes, extending his arms out to the sides as far as they would reach, as his body was beginning to waver. "All over… no more death… no more war, just quiet." He dropped his head.

He then heard a splash breaking him out of his thoughts and then heard a faint voice crying out into the night. "Help… Help!"

He quickly looked for the source, shaking off his drunken haze. He saw a form flailing in the water. Going into autopilot he quickly dove into the water and swam to the man. "Relax, I have you." He grabbed onto the man and swam to the shore pulling the man behind him. He hauled him out of the freezing water and drug him up the bank where he helped the man up to his feet, pulling one arm over his shoulder and headed to the Lion Monument, keying the door open to the guard room at its base.

Once inside Keith helped the man to sit down then looked him over. To Keith's surprise, the man seemed fine, a little shaken, very wet, but fine. Keith turned up the heat and they each started to strip out of their freezing wet clothes. "Are you alright? I can call for a medic?" Keith asked.

"Oh no please don't. I'll be fine. Just need to warm up is all." He rubs his hands by the heat outlet.

Keith nodded, last thing he wanted to do was call a medic and then have to explain why he was out here. Keith sat down to remove his water logged boots as he studied the man. He was handsome, looked to be about Keith's age, with medium length brown hair. There was something familiar about his eyes but he couldn't place it. "How did you fall in?" He asked.

"I didn't fall in. I jumped in… to save you."

Keith looked up, surprised. "You what? To save me?"

"Well, I did, didn't I? You didn't go through with it, did you?"

"Go through with what?"

"Suicide. It's against the law where I come from.

Keith's eyes shot up and he quirked his head. "And where do you come from?"

"Heaven. I had to act quickly, that's why I jumped in. I knew if I were drowning you'd try to save me. And you see, you did. And that's how I saved you."

"Very funny."

"Your mouth is bleeding, Keith."

Keith's hand moved up to his lips where Nanny had belted him earlier, pulling his fingers away and found blood on them. "I must have reopened the cut jumping in." He then clutched at his broken wrist which was starting to throb, the numbness of the cold wearing off. "Wait! How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know all about you. I've watched you grow up from a little boy."

"Oh sure you have." Keith rolled his eyes. "What are you, a mind reader or something?"

"No." The man smiled.

"Well, who are you, then?" Keith's tone was growing exacerbated.

"Al"

"Just Al?"

"Al…" The man stood up with a big smile. "Your guardian Angel"

Keith rubbed his head trying to clear his mind. "Oh, gee I should have known." He looked up at Al now standing beside him. "Why… why save me?"

"That's what I was called down for, to help you. I'm your guardian angel."

Keith just glowered at the man.

"Ridiculous of you to think of killing yourself. You're a hero. You didn't hurt her, they did. Do you really think killing yourself will bring her back?"

Keith buried his head in his hands. "Yeah . . . just things like that. Now, how'd you know that?

"I told you … I'm your guardian angel. I know everything about you."

"Well, you look like the kind of angel I'd get. Sort of a fallen angel, aren't you? What happened to your wings?"

The man looked behind his shoulders and spun around. "I haven't won my wings yet."

"I don't know whether I like that very much, being seen around with an angel without any wings." Keith sarcastically replied.

"Oh, I've got to earn them, and you'll help me, won't you?" The man nodded.

Keith decided to just humor him. "Sure, sure. How?"

"By letting me help you." The man beamed.

Keith crossed his arms across his chest. "Only way you can help me is to heal the Princess and destroy Doom."

"Oh, no, no. I can't do that."

"Some Angel." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Oh, tut, tut, tut." The man scolded.

"I knew it. I'm better off dead."

The man placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "You shouldn't talk like that. I won't get my wings with that attitude. You just don't know all that you've done. If it hadn't been for you…"

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for me, everybody would be a lot better off. The Princess, the planet, Voltron…" He glared at Al. "Look, go off and haunt somebody else, will you?"

"No, you don't understand. I've got my job…"

"Shut up, will you." Keith dropped his head back into his hands.

Al glanced up, as he paced across the room thoughtfully. "Hmmm, this isn't going to be so easy." He looked at Keith "So you still think killing yourself would make everyone feel happier, eh?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess you're right. I suppose it would have been better if I'd never been born at all." Keith let out an epic breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I wish I'd never been born."

"Oh, you mustn't say things like that. You …" Al's eyes lit up. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. That's an idea." He glanced up. "What do you think? Yeah, that'll do it. All right." He looked at Keith. "You've got your wish. You've never been born."

A strong wind sprung up blowing open the door to the guardhouse. Al walked over and closed it.

Keith cocked his head curiously, lifting his bound wrist up in front of him and eyeing it inquisitively. "What did you say?"

"You've never been born. You don't exist. You haven't a care in the world."

Keith rotated his wrist through some circles looking very confused.

Al continued. "No worries… no obligations…no Galaxy Garrison …no Lotor hunting you down."

Keith began unwrapping his wrist. "This is weird, this was just broken yesterday."

"No it wasn't. Your mouth's healed too, Keith."

Keith reached to feel his lips, which now showed no sign of the recent spit lip he received from Nanny. "What …What's happened?" Keith looked around, as though trying to get his bearings. He stood up. "Come on, soon as these clothes of ours are dry…"

"Our clothes are dry." Al nodded.

Keith felt the clothes laying out by the heat duct. "How?" Then he muttered to himself. "Heater must be hotter than I thought." He reached down and grabbed up Al's shirt. "Now, come on, get your clothes on and we'll walk to the castle." Keith then turned to Al with a sarcastic smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll walk. You'll fly.

"I can't fly. I haven't got any wings." Al pointed to his shoulders.

"You haven't got your wings. Yeah, that's right." Keith rolled his eyes. "What kind of name for an angel is that anyway, Al? Peter, John, Paul, that I'd expect but… Al?"

Al turned half dressed and walked out the door quickly returning with a very long duffle. "Here you better put this on instead." He handed Keith the long bag."

"What? Why?"

"It will be you're ticket in. The way to get your foot in the door. Your reason for being here."

"Will you get off it? My clothes are fine."

"Just take it will you. I'll be back in a bit. Be careful things are a little different out there." Al then walked out the door, disappearing into the night.

"Al, wait! You should really see the Doctor." _Or a head doctor_…

Keith rushed out the door after him and suddenly froze in his tracks. He was not on Arus. The snow was gone. The lake was gone he quickly spun around looking at the monument he just stepped out of. His eyes traveled up it. On top stood not the Black but a giant gold statue. A statue of…of…"Lotor?"

Looking up at it there was no doubt, for it was the very same gold statue Lance had destroyed. Keith shook his head _I must be hallucinating_. He then heard the sound of robot feet on the bridge coming his way and ducked back into the room closing the door behind him. Then looking around the room more closely he saw all the crates stored in there had Drule script on them. "What the…?" He then reached into his jacket pocket for his com, but it was gone. Searching all his other pockets he found nothing, no gun, no knife, nothing at all. Everything was gone.

He decided to climb up the access ladder inside the monument that would normally have led to the feet of the black. He reached the top access hatch and opened it. A hot wind was flowing around him as he climbed up onto the top on the monument. Before him was the massive golden foot of Lotor. "I've got to be dreaming." He turned to face the vista before him. There stood the Castle but it was different. Alfor's coat of arms was gone replaced by another image, one that was to far away to make out. He looked down to the lake or, more accurately to where the lake was. It was gone, the water had all been drained away. In its place were buildings, lots of buildings, buildings that looked as if they were transplanted from Doom, with huge smokestacks, reaching up into the air filling the night sky with a gray smoke and blocking out all the stars. It should be winter, but the air was warm. There was even a replica of Zarkon's arena standing where the Blue Lion's home should be. Below the bridge was a view that sent chills up Keith's spine. A deep crevasse that looked just like the Pit of Sculls on Doom. He spun around and made his way to the other side of the statue and looked out upon Arus. Arus? The trees were gone. The forest was dead, in its place was bustling landing pad with thousands of ships. "How? My God what happened?"

"Simple, you were never born."

Keith spun around to find Al sitting on Lotor's golden foot, now dressed in a flashy blue mercenary uniform that accentuated his muscular physique, with a long flowing red cape and a blaster and sword slung from his hips. Keith shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"You still don't realize how much you've done?"

"Me?" Keith shook his head.

"Come, get changed. I think we should pay a visit to the castle."

"Fine." Keith decided to give up fighting and just give in to the illusion. Let's go Gabriel, uh I mean, Al."

"Very funny."

They made their way back down inside the monument. Keith then curiously opened the duffle that Al gave him revealing a flashy red and black mercenary uniform. He lifted it out and fingered the material in his hands. "You expect me to wear this?"

"Yes. It's your ticket in the door."

"Red leather? You expect me to wear red leather?" Keith rubbed his temple. "How much did I drink anyway?"

"Nothing." Al grinned. "That Keith doesn't exist anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright Al. Whatever you say."

Al moved up to Keith's side, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Tell you what, you just believe that you drunk yourself stupid and this is all just a crazy hallucination, okay? Does that help?"

"Hardly." Keith held up the uniform in front of him. "Lance sure would pay good money to see this."

"Yeah, I bet someone else would too." Al smiled. "Now get changed. We need to go."

Keith started to change, shaking his head the whole time. _Some dream_. As he was stripping down his hand brushed along his chest, grabbing his attention. He quickly looked down, running his hand over his skin again. Smooth, his skin was smooth, no scars. He looked closely tracing where the scar left from Lotor's laser sword should have been but there was nothing, no trace. His hands started searching the rest of himself. The scar on his back, also a gift from Lotor was also gone. There was nothing, not a mark, not a scrape… nothing at all marred his skin.

"You were never around to get any of those marks, Keith. You haven't lived." Al Nodded.

Keith looked over to Al, hand at his chest. "I…" Keith shook his head again and resumed getting changed. After some effort he was clad all in the blood red uniform with black trim. He reached back into the bag pulling out a pair of black boots and black gloves. He smiled at Al. "You are just to much." He sat down and pulled on the boots, which surprisingly, fit like a glove and were amazingly comfortable. He set the gloves down, diving back into the bag.

Keith's eyes lit up as he pulled out a beautiful scimitar and its accompanying rig in all black leather. He unsheathed the sword holding it out in his hand. It was remarkably light for its size and balances perfectly in his hand. "Where did you get this? This is amazing!" He swung it around a few times. Setting it down, Keith then attached the belt, which also fit him perfectly. He was quickly back into the bag pulling out another belt holding a blaster on the right and a long dagger on the left. He smiled putting that one on too. It sit just right under the sword belt, molding to him perfectly, gun nestled right where his hand laid. He propped up one leg at a time to tie the knife and gun to his thighs. Standing back up he moved around a bit. As ridiculous as he felt he had to admit he had never felt more comfortable or had more ease of movement in any regulation uniform. He quickly dropped his hand and drew the blaster, which easily found his hand. He regarded the gun. It was his favorite make and model in a black finish. He holstered it then picked up the sword and sheathed it.

Al walked over to the bag and pulled out the last item, a large billowing black cape. "And now for the crowning touch." He walked behind Keith attaching the cape to his shoulders. Walking around to face Keith, he bowed before him. "Impressive. Very impressive. Yes I believe you will pass."

Keith shifted his weight. "Pass what, exactly?"

"Well, in order to gain admittance to the castle you've got to be a somebody. And, when they get a look at you, I think they will believe you are somebody. You are now Lord Kogane. You are here in answer to King Lotor's…"

Keith blanched. "King Lotor! What? How?"

"Let me finish. You are here to answer King Lotor's summons for the greatest fighters to come and have audience with him and possibly have the honor to join forces with him."

"Me! Join with Lotor? You are off your rocker."

"Just pretend it's a game Keith. You don't believe any of this anyway. Come on have some fun!" Al beamed.

Keith raised a brow. "Fun?"

"Come let's go, Lord Kogane." Al pulled him by the arm and Keith just shook his head. "I've truly lost it."

* * *

><p>The two imposing men walked along the bridge toward the castle looming ahead. Once more, Keith was taken aback by the scene around him. All the beauty that was Arus was gone. The Robot guard watch were approaching them in the distance from the castle. Keith's hand instinctively went to his gun.<p>

Al leaned in. "Remember your part and why you are here. You are a cocky Lord who is above all." Al laughed. "Just pretend you're Lance."

"Oh, now that's hysterical. Me, be Lance."

"Wait! No, better than that, pretend you're Lotor! Yes that's much better." Al grinned and handed Keith a bottle.

"What's this for?"

"Just drink it. You're going to need it."

"Drinking got me here in the first place." Keith rolled his eyes as Al's eyes smile back at him. Keith shook his head, grabbed the bottle and downed it, suddenly feeling warm all over. "What was that?"

"Nothing much really." He leaned into Keith's ear as they walked. "You are Lord Kogane, fighter extraordinaire. Remember your part, be Lotor. Just like Lotor."

Keith laughed. "Lotor eh?"

They finally met up with the robot guards who stopped them. "Halt! Who goes there? What is your business?"

"Lotor." Keith whispered a demonic grin growing on his lips. Standing up tall and glaring at the robots, he growled out. "What kind of insult is this? I arrive and all they send me are tin cans?" The robots shifted around a bit not sure how to react. Al just grinned as Keith strode right up to one of them. "You tell your master if he insults me again by sending scrap parts to do the job of an emissary then he will feel my wrath!" Keith breathed fire on the robot who leaned back to get away. "Get out of my sight!" Keith finally bellowed.

The robots quickly turned and scurried back to the castle.

Keith straightened up and took a deep cleansing breath then growled out softly. "That felt gooooood."

Al patted him on the back. "Well, now I'm impressed." The two continued on towards the castle.

Soon another group approached them on the bridge, humanoid this time. "What is your business here?" One asked.

Keith's brow furrowed. "Do you mean to tell me you do not know? Such incompetence!" Keith spun to Al. "This isn't worth our time! First robots and now these minions? This Lotor fellow must be highly overrated if this is the kind of welcome an invited guest receives." He spat on the ground. "My patience is done!" Keith turned on his heal and began to storm away.

"Wait! Stop! My apologies sir. I didn't…" The Doom officer called after him.

Keith spun back. "That's no excuse!"

"Please Sir if you would come with us."

"That's Lord to you!" Keith venomously barked, dropping all the Doom soldiers to lay prone on the ground.

The officer meekly whispered. "Sorry my Lord. We did not know. Please accept our apology."

Keith ignored them and strode over their bent over forms towards the castle, Al falling in behind, laughing to himself.

Keith and Al marched towards the door to the castle as if they each owned the place. The men who had greeted them were tripping over each other trying to keep up and grovel at the same time. Reaching the giant door Keith looked up. Above it where Alfor's coat of arms should have been was an image of a skull. An image he recognized as the same skull Lotor wore on his belt. The scull emblem of Doom. Keith laughed. "A little full of himself ain't he?"

"And you expected something different? He is still Lotor after all." The door opened and the sight that greeted them turned Keith cold. Al leaned in again. "Remember who you are…My Lord." Keith swallowed putting on a defiant air and strode forward to meet his greeter.

"My Lord, I am Yurak, commander of his majesties armies. You are welcome to Arus. Please come with me."

Keith nodded, and he and AL fell in behind Yurak, staying far enough behind to speak privately. Keith leaned over to Al. "Yurak? Yurak is dead. And this guy's way to confidant to be him. Yurak was a sniveling pawn."

Al smiled. "Isn't it amazing what bringing final victory over Voltron could do to a man?"

"What? No. No…Yurak died at the tip of Voltron's sword."

"No Keith, he won. He's a hero."

"I was there. He's dead."

"Ah, no Keith, you weren't. Remember… never born… He died at the tip of your sword. You were piloting Voltron that day. But now… that day never happened."

They turned down a larger corridor. "Wait, this should be an outside wall. What is this?"

"Here." Al thrust another bottle in front of Keith. "If you can't handle this…You're going to need help to handle what's next."

"What's next?" Just as Keith asked the question the doorway at the end of the hall opened. Stepping through it they were suddenly in the arena. Without looking away from the view Keith reached for the bottle and downed it, wiping his mouth with his forearm. "Shit."

Al laughed. "Told you. Welcome to King Lotor's Arena. His proud father built it for him as a wedding gift. An exact replica of his own!"

Keith spun on Al, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Wedding? Wedding to who?"

"You really have no patience do you?" Al chuckled, then looked serious. "My Lord." Snapping Keith's attention around.

Yurak approached the two men. "There will be a match in five hours. You are welcome to participate. His majesty will be anxious to see if you have what he is looking for."

Keith stood tall and imposing. "And what exactly is he looking for?"

Yurak laughed. "A challenge of course!"

Keith interlaced his hands in front of him stretching his fingers back. "Well then, I'll see what I can do. Lead on!"

Yurak led them to a private lavishly decorated room, complete with a full staff of scantily clad servants to do their bidding. "Is this suitable?" Yurak bowed.

Keith looked around scowling at his surroundings. "It will do…for now."

Al spun around to face a group of servants. "Bring us food and wine! We are hungry from our journey and want to see what kind of delicacies this planet has to offer." They quickly bowed and backed out of the room.

Soon they were surrounded in food and eating their fill. Brushing off the offers for companionship, Keith grabbed a bottle of wine and moved to an overstuffed chair. Settling into it, he drew his sword and began to ritualistically clean it. His thoughts went to Allura and her life living here with Lotor as her husband. The pictures that came to his mind were unbearable. He took swig after swig of wine to drown them out as the hours pass.

After several hours a guard entered the room bowing before them. "It is time."

Al stood up. "My Lord." He bowed before Keith. "It is time to meet the King."


	6. Meeting the King

**The Greatest Gift****  
><strong>**A Voltron Christmas Tale****  
><strong>**Chapter Six****  
><strong>**Meeting the King**

Keith's mind was still swimming from drink, and thoughts of his guardian angel, … _Guardian angel_… he chuckled at that. He paused before reentering the arena. "So, tell me, Al…" A smile coming to his lips. "I see you wear a sword at your hip, but I've never heard of a sword wielding angel. Do you know how to use it or is it just decorative?"

Al grinned at Keith. "Do you think YOUR guardian angel wouldn't know his way around a sword? Come now Captain, give us some credit."

"So you will fight?"

"If it means I get to cross swords with some Doom scum. Well, I think you'd have a hard time stopping me!" Al laughed.

"You sure you're an Angel?"

"We don't all play harps, if that's what you mean." He patted Keith on the shoulder. "Come, let us go in."

Keith and Al entered the ring as the audience above was just beginning to file in. Keith looked around. It was exactly like the arena on Doom. "You said Zarkon built this?"

"Yes." Al gestured, taking in the expanse of the ring. "He thought it was the least he could do for his Son. He is very proud of him."

Keith turned to face Al. "Zarkon? Proud of Lotor? You're joking?"

"No no. His son is a legend! Word of his accomplishments has grown across the galaxies. He has even been able to gain a truce with the Drule Empire, something his father could never do."

Keith shook his head bewildered. _Lotor? _

They were quickly approached by an arena beast. Al leaned over and whispered into Keith's ear. "Remember your part, Keith. You are just like Lotor." A smile soon tugged at Keith's lips.

The creature stood a good two feet taller than either of them looking more like a mountain than a man, a beast-man. His red leather-like skin was clad in armor and he carried an axe in his hand. The man-beast laughed, a laugh that Keith felt more than heard. "What are a couple of puny humans doing here? Oh, this shouldn't take long. Yurak! These two are mine!"

Yurak approached them laughing. "They're all yours then. You'll be up second."

Keith started to chuckle. "Now, do you really think that's fair?" Yurak and the warrior turned to him staring. Keith smiled. "I mean really, there are two of us and only one of you. Do you have any friends you could call on for help?"

Al stepped up beside Keith. "My lord, would you like me to take the first round? You could wait until the real opponents show up."

Keith turned to Al, ignoring the other two men. "Well, yes that's a thought. You wouldn't mind such an easy bout?"

"No, my lord. I've been wanting to practice a new attack. Better to practice such a thing on an easy target first."

Yurak loudly cleared his throat but Keith continued to ignore him. "Do you think they're all going to be like this fellow? All brawn, and no…" He tapped his forehead.

"That does it human!" Yurak fumed. "Lord or not, you insult us without even proving your skill. Today's combat, instead of elimination rounds, will be a mêlée. Last man standing wins. And I will suggest to all the combatants that they target the two of you!"

Keith slowly turned to Yurak grinning from ear to ear and purred. "That sounds perfect!"

* * *

><p>The royal box sat high at one side of the ring, more of a place to be seen than to see from. As far as its regal occupant was concerned, that's all he was there for. He knew the importance of being seen by his people so as to the usual ritual he took a moment to regard his people who had all risen to their feet to greet their King. He raised his goblet to them in his customary fashion and drunk a toast to them, his face beaming as they cheered his name. He then moved to his throne at the back of the box, dropping into it, now obscured in the shadows by the canopy over his head, his facade dropped as well.<p>

King Lotor was bored, He was a true master of turning on and off the fake charm and never forced it one moment longer than he had to. Every week it was the same thing, an arena battle to find worthy warriors to fight at his side. He never got a taste for watching these contests. No, that was his father's love. That was just like his father, ever willing to watch but never willing to fight himself. No, he was not his father. Unlike him Lotor always wanted to be in the thick of it, not up in a royal box as a spectator. And that is how he had lived his life. He sees it, he wants it, and he, he himself goes and gets it! No, he was not his father, his lazy, pathetic, leach of a father. Yet, in spite of all that he knew the necessity of being here. The morale of his people demanded his presence.

Everything had always come easily to Lotor, everything he had ever set his sights on became his. At least for a little while. He glanced over to the shadowy figures hidden behind a translucent black fabric screen off to the side of the royal box. He downed the rest of his drink, slamming the goblet down beside him, his eyes seeking out one particular silhouette. Finding it, a foul taste came to his mouth. "More wine!" A scrambling of servants quickly refilled his goblet while also producing a tray full of delicacies.

"Your Highness." Yurak entered the royal box, bowing before his king. "I have arranged a special treat for you today."

Lotor grumbled, fidgeting in his seat. "You always say that Yurak and it's always the same."

"This morning is different. There are two human upstarts fighting today, I know how much you love to toy with their kind."

Lotor grumbled and waved him off. Finding the refilled goblet in his hand, he drained it and slammed it down. "Let's just get this over with."

Yurak turned to the Arena. "Set the stage!" He bellowed.

The crowd cheered as the floor started to shift as a jungle gym of obstacles grew from the floor. Various raised platforms with ropes, planks, and ramps interconnecting them all appeared.

"Combatants, you have fifteen minutes to prepare." Yurak turned back to Lotor as many servants rushed about tending to Lotor's entourage in the royal box. "They are a pair of cocky humans and should prove to put on a good show for the people. Well, for as long as they last anyway. And you will be happy to know that instead of our usual bouts there is only going to be one round today. Last one standing wins."

"Good, this shouldn't take long then." Lotor picked up his refreshed goblet raising it to the black screen. "Princess? Did you hear? Yurak's got some more of your kin for you to watch. I'm sure that should please you." A slight shadowy figure turned away from him from behind the drape. Lotor laughed. "Ah memories, eh Princess?" He raised his goblet to her then took a sip.

* * *

><p>Behind the screen that separated Lotor's prizes from the guests in the box a wisp of a woman clenched every muscle in her slight frame. He never could resist twisting that knife whenever he could, reminding her at every opportunity of how her actions brought about the needless torture of her people. Those who refused to assimilate were either thrown into the ring with his gladiators for sport or tossed into his Pit of Sculls to die in their own time. She swallowed at the thought of two more about to meet their end as she again was being forced to watch.<p>

Her eyes begin to scan the arena looking for a pair of underground resistance fighters, those who had fled into the wild to eek out an existence on the land living a life more wild than civilized. Animal men, Lotor called them. What her eyes found was nothing like what she expected. They were not the wild men of the mountains, with wild untamed hair, clad in the skins of the beasts that Lotor had released upon her planet to "naturally" take care of the underground population. These men were different. Noble in stature, _offworlders?_ She focused on one of them. Clad in blue with a red cape and a sword at his hip, his brown shoulder length hair flopping around his head in the slight morning breeze. She couldn't take her eyes off him, something about him was so familiar but he was too far away to see his face closely. She was silently thankful as deep in her gut she knew she knows this man and she would rather not be able to put a name to the face, considering the fate that awaited him.

She forced her gaze from him landing on the other man. He did not have any sense of familiarity about him. But there was something, something different, something about him was drawing her to him _but what?_ Whatever it was she had no words for. All she knew is that now that her eyes had found him she could not pry them free. He was tall, that much she could tell and he walked with the grace of a cat. His lithe body was clad in red and black, his uniform accentuating his muscular build. His long raven hair and huge black billowing cape flowed behind him, a long curved blade hugged his hip.

Suddenly the man in red spun to stair straight at her, his black cape whipping around him. Allura recoiled as if she was physically struck. Slowly shaking it off she remembered the black screen and that there was no way he could really see her. She again tried to focus on him. His eyes, even from the distance, somehow seemed to be looking right into hers, but how? How can he see her through the cover of the drape? She could feel it, feel his eyes burning into her even though he was several hundred feet away. _Who are you?_

She watched as the raven haired man spoke to his companion, both men now looking in her direction, the brown haired man placing a hand on the other's shoulder as they exchanged words. Her brows furrowed when the raven haired stranger drops his gaze from her to the ground, seemingly in defeat. She let out a sigh of her own, suddenly feeling his sense of utter frustration as if she herself was felling it. _How?_ Allura, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, had to fight back the tears that were suddenly threatening to rain down upon her cheeks. _Tears_? She hadn't had any tears for years, long ago crying her last. But, today they suddenly threatened to rain again, _but why?_ She forcibly broke her gaze away from the man in order to retreat back into her safe cocoon. _No, Lotor cannot see me cry._

* * *

><p>Keith and Al watched in amazement as the ground beneath the arena began to shift, doors opened and several platforms began to rise up from the ground. Keith rubbed his now stumbled chin. "Well now, that's new." Several robots begin shuffling around connecting ropes, ramps, and planks interconnecting the platforms which were now all at different heights. The two men stood off to the side watching the proceedings, studying the setup, and also taking the time to study their opponents. The first was the red beast-man they met earlier. Huge and burly, about eight feet tall and wielding an axe. Then there was a giant green lizard beast the size of an elephant, but so huge there was no way he could traverse the obstacles. Next there was a blue scaly beast. It stood about twelve feet tall with a long tail which looked like a mace, definitely something to avoid. Last was well, a giant fur ball with legs. One could only guess what was under its long coat of fur? One of the attendants approached them taking their guns away. They would have to rely on skill and steel alone. And that sounded just fine to the two of them.<p>

Looking around the arena again, Keith suddenly went rigid. "She's here!"

"Who's here?"

"Allur…uh…hm… the princess."

Al hid his smile, which soon turned into a frown. He was going to have to divert Keith's mind from his thoughts of her at least until they were in Lotor's inner circle.

Keith spun around to look up to the royal box. "She's up there, I can feel her again. I can feel her!"

Al turned, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder and following his eyes up to the royal box. "Yes, Allura is here. But, she is not the Allura you knew, just remember that. She never met you. She is not your Allura."

Keith let out a heavy sigh, his head drooping.

Al patted him on the back. "Come now, son, we've got work to do!"

Keith's cocked his head at Al. "Son?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Just how old are you?"

"Old enough." Al winked as he scanned the arena again. "Looks to me that up there is the place to be." He pointed up to the uppermost platform in the center of the arena.

Keith turned. "Yes, only one ramp up and too narrow for those oversized buffoons to traverse easily."

Al smiled, his potion seemed to be working again at keeping Keith's mind focused on the task at hand. His continual suggestions for Keith to act like Lotor seem to still be working. Now was not the time for Keith to be his usual compassionate self. He just had to keep his mind off Allura.

* * *

><p>"My King, we are ready." Yurak turned and bowed to Lotor who stood up and walked forward to survey the crowd.<p>

Lotor forced a grin on his face as he gestured to the crowd. Raising his goblet high in the air, he cast his eyes downward into the arena and to the six contestants who were all kneeling before him as the crowd loudly cheered them on. "Rise!" Lotor bellowed and the combatants came to their feet as did everyone watching and everyone in the royal box. "We salute you!" Each person raised their drink to the arena floor. "For the glory of Arus!" Lotor bellowed. The crowd chimed it back, all toasting to the arena. A few of the combatants let out a roar of appreciation while the two humans just stood staring back at the king. "Die well." Lotor muttered under his breath so only the closest could hear, bringing a smile to Yurak's face. The shadowy figure of the princess turned her head away in disgust.

"To your places!" Yurak roared.

* * *

><p>Al grinned. "Well this is it, my Lord." They turned and walked to the outer perimeter of the ring, finding their starting mark. "So tell me Keith, are all your dreams this vivid?"<p>

Keith's eyes twinkled as he turned to Al. "Sometimes yeah, but then I'm normally not soused."

Al grinned wider. _And still are_. He mused to himself and he needed to stay that way to keep focused. He produced two full glasses from out of nowhere and handed one to Keith keeping one himself. "Why stop now Captain?" He raised his glass to Keith who returned the gesture. "To victory!"

"To victory." Keith answered, their glasses clinking together as they downed their drinks, drawing many a glare from the others in the ring.

"Ready!" They heard Yurak bellow from above, and they exchanged gleeful expressions as the four other contenders eyed the two of them. "Begin!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening as they all charged for the center of the ring, Keith and Al easily reaching it first and gracefully climbing, leaping and swinging to the uppermost platform before anyone else could get close. Once there, they stood back to back both studying their prey.

"I want the red one." Al pointed.

"But I wanted him." Keith protested. "Oh alright, since you called him first. But that green one is mine."

"Oh yes the green one, excellent choice. Whoever's done first then gets the blue one."

"You're on!" Keith grinned and drew out his scimitar giving it a flip, feeling its weight. "Looser gets furball!" He flashed Al a smile then charged down the lone ramp heading down from the uppermost platform to a lower one where the large blue beast was cautiously approaching using its tail to balance precariously on the narrow swaying platform. Keith charged as the beast readied its claws but at the last minute Keith dove under the creature coming up to stand right behind it, shoving it hard enough to take it off balance and send the creature crashing to the ground below with a resounding thud. Then before Keith loomed the red beast-man which was grinning boldly back at him. Keith smiled. "Sorry, I promised you to another." He leapt into the air avoiding a swipe of its ax and flipped off of the platform grabbing onto a nearby rope with his free hand. Finding his prey, he flipped again landing on the ground right in front on the huge green beast. "Hello, lizard breath!" He grinned up at the creature readying his sword. "You looking for me?"

The green thing stood a good ten feet taller than Keith, with its long claws gleaming in the sunlight. The beast didn't hesitate, slashing out with its claws. Keith spun to evade, deftly bringing his sword around behind him as if it were a part of him, catching the beast's arm and cutting it deeply. "Aw, did that hurt?" Keith cooed, then thrust the point of his blade into its foot. The wail that came from the creature was deafening. Pulling his sword free and dodging the good arm of the beast, Keith jumped behind it and slashed the back of one of its calves cutting right through its ligaments with an audible snap, dropping the beast to its knees. Keith moved to the front of the thing and lined up his shot. He let loose a swift kick to its nose, putting so much force behind it that he knocked the thing out cold.

Keith straightened up, a comical pout on his face. "That's it?" He poked the fallen creature with his blade. "Hello?" He soon felt hot breath on the back of his neck and the sound of deep agitated snorting. He waved his hand behind him without turning. "With you in a sec." He then, feeling the air change, instinctively leapt into the air, landing like a cat onto the fallen green beast, just evading a devastating whip of the blue beast's mace-like tail. "I told you. It's not your turn yet." The tail came again only this time from above. Keith waited till the last second before flipping clear, the tail crashing down brutally onto the fallen beast. "Oh, now that wasn't nice." Keith tisked. The blue beast drew near bearing its teeth as it crawled over the now corpse of the green beast. As its hot breath reached Keith's face he grimaced, fanning his face. He glanced up and smiled as he caught a glimpse of Al, kicking the now unconscious red man-beast from the top platform.

Al glanced down in Keith's direction. "Oh, now that's not fair, you beat me!"

Keith grinned back, slowly backing away from the blue beast, flipping his blood drenched sword he yelled back. "Maybe next time, my friend." The blue beast again swung its tail. Keith leaped over it this time releasing a vicious cut as the tail passed beneath him driving the sword so deep it stuck. He held on tight as the thing swung around roaring in pain and flicked its tail, snapping Keith sword and all free, and sending him into a tumbling roll to absorb the momentum. He came to rest under the platform that Al was now atop of engaged in battle with the hairy beast.

Keith first looked at his opponent who is busy nursing its nearly severed tail then looked back up to the bottom of the platform, to listen to Al, who in obviously toying with his foe. He could hear his taunts as a chunk of fur fell down from above, only able to imagine the scene as Al's voice continued.

"Oh yes, that's much better and…" There was the swish of steel. "A little more off the sides. Oh yes, much better." Another chunk of fur fell to the ground.

Keith then realized exactly how much fur was on the ground and how bald the critter must be he let loose a chuckle as his eyes again landed on the blue beast, who was now cautiously approaching him. Keith stood up brushing off some fur and then shifted his weight to lean on his sword awaiting his foe. He began checking his nails in spite of his gloved hands to kill the time. The beast slowly drew nearer and nearer snarling the whole way, but Keith refused to react. It was so close now, almost in range, when there was a sudden thud snapping Keith's full attention to the creature. He took a deep breath his fists finding his hips, his jaw set. There before him lay the blue beast, lying face planted in the dirt, unconscious, with another unconscious half bald creature sprawled out atop it.

"Oh sorry." Al's smart-aleck voice called from above. "Did you want that one?"

Keith walked up to the pile inspecting it. "Remind me not to let you near my hair." Keith chuckled as he scrutinized the beast's haircut.

Al was soon down at Keith's side, with not a scratch on him. "So, I win. I got three."

"Three? No way that one counts, if I hadn't lured him there…"

"Okay two and a half then."

Keith wiped his sword clean on the pile. "I disagree, No way a half, maybe a third "

"A third!"

The two were so focused on their debate that they remained oblivious to the roar of the crowd and the unmistakable sound of laughter coming from the royal box as the now standing King Lotor was lost in a roar of laughter. Yurak on the other hand was fuming as those were his best beasts and now…His skin was begin turning a more purplish hue with his rage.

"What's the matter Yurak. Did a couple of puny humans show up your best beasts? Ha ha ha…" Lotor continued to laugh. "They made fools of us all!" Lotor grinned. "What did you think of that, dear Princess?"

Allura didn't answer for she was still transfixed. Since the contest began she hadn't taken her eyes off him. Something about the dark haired stranger was calling to her and she couldn't look away. The way he fought, the way he moved, it was like watching a cat or…_a lion_. Her adoration was not missed by the king, even through the drape. He followed her gaze back to the two humans. "Yurak! Are you going to let them show us up like that or are you going to do something about it?"

"It would be my pleasure, Majesty." Yurak sneered as he jumped over the railing of the box, leaping all the way down to the ground below. He strode towards the still bickering pair, drawing his laser sword.

"Twenty-eight sixtieths and that is as much as I'm giving you!"

"Bah!" Al tossed his arms in the air.

Yurak stood before them growling to get their attention.

"One minute." Keith barked turning his back on Yurak.

Enraged, Yurak quickly took a swing at Keith's head, but Keith felt it coming and dropped to the ground, avoiding the blade. Keith countered, and spin kicked around dropping Yurak onto his rear. Keith's eyes were fuming as he stood. "I said…one minute!" Keith turned back to Al. "So, you're saying you want twenty-nine sixtieths? No, no, no!"

Yurak got up, completely enraged, his knuckles turning white around the grip of his sword.

Al continued. "My Lord twenty-nine sixtieths is completely reasonable I will accept no less."

"You steal my opponent and then want twenty-nine sixtieths? I think not!"

Yurak stomped over, grabbed Keith's arm and whipped him around, trying to push his sword to Keith's neck. But Keith again evaded twisting in such a way to grab Yurak's free arm into an arm lock as he moved behind him and then grabbed the other, forcing Yurak's own sword to its owner's neck. "Did you not hear me?" Keith sneered into Yurak's long pointed ear. "I will be with you in a moment." He threw Yurak to the ground. "Really!" Keith brushed his hands together.

"My Lord, what about him?" Al gestured to Yurak with his thumb.

"Him?"

"Yes, why don't you fight that one?"

"That one is not worth the effort!"

"Enough!" Yurak bellowed, getting to his feet. "You will fight me, Lord Kogane."

"Fight you?" Keith laughed. "Come, isn't there a slave around here that's more your speed?"

"No, please… I insist." A new voice chimed in. A voice Keith knew very well.

"Majesty." Yurak dropped to his knees before his king.

Keith and Al exchanged a look and then did the same, but not subserviently like Yurak. Instead they knelt with all the grace and dignity as if they too were kings. Keith stood back up to addresses the king. "King Lotor, I presume?"

Lotor smirked. "And you?"

"I am Lord Kogane."

"It is truly a pleasure." Lotor smiled. "Would you mind showing my commander here that a sword is more than a cleaver?"

"As you command, your majesty." Keith bowed, his eyes gleefully seeking out Yurak.

Lotor and Al stepped away giving the men room and watched intently as the two begin to circle one another.

"A puny human will not beat me!" Yurak sneered at Keith as he drew his laser sword. "Well…human, what are you waiting for? Attack me!"

Keith smiled dashingly back, his sword still sheathed. "Oh no, please you first." He bowed slightly to Yurak, gesturing to the ground with a flourish.

"That's it!" Yurak bellowed and charged at Keith, his sword held high above his head ready to strike.

Keith waited till the last moment, sidestepping the obvious attack while drawing his sword and, in the process, slapped Yurak hard on the rear with the flat of his blade with a resounding thwack.

"Ohhhh, that's gonna leave a mark." Al laughed.

"My you do have a short fuse, don't you?" Keith smiled as he flexed his blade in his hands.

Yurak's face twisted into a grimace, his eyes watering from the obvious pain he was in. "ARRRRRR…" He growled as he charged again, but with a little less spring in his step. "Die human!" Again he went for the same overhead strike. But this time Keith stood his ground catching the oncoming blade he pushed it away and then quickly countered with a slash to Yurak's cheek, just deep enough to draw blood. Yurak, enraged, swung at Keith from the side. Keith effortlessly blocked the attack and used Yurak's blade to slide his own along it, gliding the point of his sword towards Yurak, then with a sight flick he cleanly cut his opponent's wrist.

Yurak bellowed in pain and clutched his wrist, pulling away as his sword nearly dropped from his injured hand.

Keith stood up to his full height and flicked his sword in the air to fling the blood from his blade. "Finished yet?" He smiled.

Yurak was now almost fuchsia, his face burning with anger and pain. He grabbed his sword with both hands tightly and charged in again, letting out a blood curding cry. "You will die!" This time he charged in point first.

Keith shook his head in disbelief as Yurak obviously was too committed to his attack. He extended his own blade out. As Yurak's arrived, Keith easily slid his point around it, pushing Yurak's blade aside and slid up it, his own point finally stopping just short of piercing Yurak's throat. Yurak's hand, no longer able to hold the blade, dropped it to the ground, blood pouring from his wrist. Keith's eyes pierced into his like daggers. "Majesty? Do you wish to keep this one or do you wish me to dispatch him for you?"

"As gratifying as that sounds, I think I would rather keep him alive if just to remind him of the day he was bested by a human. But if I change my mind, he can always be Robeast bait." Lotor laughed, Keith and Al joining him.

Yurak, clutching at his bloodied wrist grew even more furious but knew better than to act kept quiet.

Lotor extended his arm to Keith. "Come, you must dine with me."

Keith took it, each clasping the forearm of the other. "It would be an honor, your Majesty."


	7. Meeting the Queen

**The Greatest Gift****  
><strong>**A Voltron Christmas Tale****  
><strong>**Chapter Seven****  
><strong>**Meeting the Queen**

After being given time to clean themselves up, Keith and Al were led back into the main castle by two scantily clad servants. Keith soon realized where they were going, they were heading to the dining hall, but when the doors opened there was nothing familiar about it. The room was dimly lit. Every wall was draped in rich fabrics and the floor was covered with animal skins and rugs. The table and chairs were gone and the center of the room was open, but around the perimeter there were various sofas, overstuffed chairs, and large floor pillows, most of the people in the room seeming to prefer the floor. As for the occupants themselves, they were a mixture of races. Lotor's allies, or ones wishing to become so, Keith assumed. Each guest was being attended to in variety of ways by various female slaves. Keith and Al were led up to a dais where they found King Lotor sitting on a large pillow with a blond slave girl massaging his shoulders for him.

"Gentlemen, so glad you came, please." Lotor gestured to some pillows at his side.

When they sat they were immediately descended upon by Lotor's servants bringing them drink food and offers of anything else they desired and judging by what Keith saw some of the people in the room engaged in, they truly meant anything. Keith brushed away their attempts at companionship and instead went about cleaning his sword from the mornings fighting as he occasionally took bites of food. Lotor and Keith engaged in small talk about swords and fighting techniques, Keith needing to remind himself less and less that the man was his enemy.

When Yurak finally entered the room, all eyes turned to him. He was walking with an obvious limp and his wrist and face were bandaged. He approached his king to find his usual spot occupied. He shot Keith a look that promised unfinished business and moved to a seat off to the side. Keith had to muffle his laughter as he watched Yurak futilely try to sit upon his bruised rear end, finally having to settle to lean on his side. Yurak was then quickly descended upon by several slaves, catering to his every whim.

"So tell me Lord Kogane." Lotor called Keith's attention back to him "What do you honestly think of my warriors?"

Keith looked at Lotor, unsure of what to say, then he heard Al in his head _'Remember your part, be Lotor._' Keith smiled. "All brawn, no brain. If that's all you've got, I'd say this is a pretty pathetic place to be ruler of."

Lotor's face fell flat for a moment but he soon smiled and then laughed heartily. "Well said, my friend. That is something my wife has been trying to tell me for years."

Now it was Keith's face that fell flat. How could he have forgotten?_ Oh god no! Allura! Lotor married Allura!_ Those repulsive images started to fill his mind again.

"She will be here soon. After your little show this morning she truly wants to meet you."

Keith managed to hide his panic well, taking a swig of wine to ease his mind. Soon she would be here… soon, what will he do then? Al, sitting beside him, remained uncharacteristically quiet.

Lotor smiled with a wide grin. "You'll have to excuse her if she has a bit of a temper. Her hormones are completely off the charts. I can't wait until our child is born and things get back to normal."

Keith looked up at Lotor stunned. _A baby?_

Lotor flinched slightly. "I'm sorry Lord Kogane, You just seem more of an equal, like a brother. I did not mean to be so casual."

Keith froze in shock, _your brother? Lotor?_ He felt a sharp kick to his back snapping him back to the present. "Oh…I am honored that you would call me brother." _Damn you Al._

Lotor turned towards the door and smiled. "Ah, there she is."

The room all stood to greet the queen. Keith stood too but was afraid to turn and face her, to see her face, the face of his love. He felt a prod to his back again and reluctantly turned his head, his eyes landing on the Queen of Arus. _What the?_ Keith froze stunned at the sight of her, _Merla? How? But I felt her! I felt Allura._

Queen Merla approached with one hand on her ripe belly. She moved to stand before Keith who intuitively bowed before her. She reached out a hand to lift up his chin forcing him to meet her eyes. "Nice, very nice…Tell me my husband, are you going to share?" She ran a flinger along Keith's stubbly jaw.

"Anything you wish, my Queen." Lotor cooed from behind her, but rolled his eyes at Keith. "And how are you two doing today he ran a hand up around from behind her caressing his child within.

Keith's mind was reeling. _This is Lotor? Where is Ally? What the heck happened?_ As if he read his mind Al came up behind Keith and whispered. "Simple, you were never born."

* * *

><p>Lotor, Merla, Keith, and Al dined together at a low table that was brought to them. Al's plan worked and they truly had been accepted into Lotor's inner circle. They dined and talk for several hours and Keith tried to find out some of what happened without much success, but one thing Merla said during dinner was sticking in his mind - Lotor had never been defeated. Never?<p>

The drinks were flowing and the food was exquisite and Keith found himself guiltily of actually enjoying himself. The booze clouding his mind enough that he concentrated mostly on what's in front of him he could push back his grief.

The doors again opened and Lotor's elite warriors started to file in, each addressing the King and Queen before finding their seats, all eyeing Keith and Al curiously having heard of what happened in the arena. The last man in, a Drule warrior, stopped to speak. "Majesty the uprising on Caspia has been dealt with. We shouldn't have that problem again any time soon."

Lotor nodded to the man and he turned finding his place.

Keith turned to Al to ask him what he knows about Caspia but Al, who had up until then seem so relaxed, now seemed on edge and fidgety. "Al? Are you alright?"

Al seemed to startle slightly at Keith's voice. "Fine, my Lord. If you don't mind though, I would like to retire, with your permission of course."

Keith eyed him curiously. "Yes by all means." Keith smiled, his mind now way too foggy with drink to dwell on it. Merla gestured to some servants to show him to a room. Al bowed gracefully and then took his leave.

Just as Al left the room an entourage of a dozen or so exquisitely beautiful women begin filing in all dressed richly, but scantily. They moved to a side area separated from the rest by a very sheer black cloth. So sheer that it was almost nonexistent but the barrier was obviously there. Lotor's harem, Keith assumed and turned back to the door. Keith's stomach instantly hit the floor for the next person to enter the room was Allura. He was instantly transfixed. She was dressed in a very sheer flowing shift of a dress and not much else. Her hair loose about her head and there was no sign of a crown. He just stared and as soon as she saw him she was staring right back unable to move herself. _Ally! _Keith cried inwardly for her but the woman he saw, just as Al had said, was not his Allura. This woman, however breathtakingly beautiful, was a hollow shell, no spirit radiating from her. A gaunt, empty beauty. _Ally, what happened to you, Ally?_ And then that stupid voice of Al's chimed in his head again, _'Simple, you were never born,_' snapping Keith out of his daze and his eyes off of her.

"So your like blonds do you?" Lotor asked with a grin.

"I…" Keith averted his eyes.

"Yes, that one is something special." Lotor looked over to Allura.

Allura now free from Keith's attention, moved to sit behind the screen.

Keith tracked her movements in his peripheral vision afraid to look directly upon her again. _So she's his slave, not his wife? But how did that…? _

Lotor sipped his drink. "Yes, she is a beauty I must say, but the beauty hides much."

Merla playfully hit Lotor. "This fool almost married her if you can believe that. Luckily he woke up."

Keith couldn't believe his ears and his mind just wanted to switch off. Too many thoughts and too much wine had left him in a perpetual blur, a blur he was now happy to revel in, not wanting to think about anything anymore. The room around him was beginning to grow more amorous and he was having to push away more and more advances. His eyes, in spite of his will, kept seeking out Allura who remained quiet, sitting off to the side behind the screen.

Merla stood to leave her husband to his fun. She walked over to Keith, running her hand over his jaw. "You are impressive." She eyed him seductively.

Keith quickly looked away avoiding Merla's gaze, his eyes instead again finding Allura, who had been watching him. Their eyes again locked across the room. She may be a shell but she is Allura. Those were Allura's eyes. _My god Ally what happened?_

Merla laughed. "Yes Husband, he does seem to suffer from your same weakness. Poor man. Well, if you change your mind." She ran her hands into Keith's hair then swaggered away.

Keith had seen all he could bear. "Your Majesty… If you do not mind I wish to retire."

"Yes." Lotor smiled up from the pile of women swarming around him. "You must be exhausted." Lotor snapped his fingers and a barely dressed slave girl with long flowing black hair approached. "Show him to the royal guest suite."

The woman turned to face him. "Follow me, my Lord."

Keith's jaw hit the floor. L…Lisa?

* * *

><p>Keith followed her out of the room and down the hall.<em> It couldn't be. She wasn't even here. How?<em> "What is your name?"

"My Lord?"

"Your name? What's your name?"

'"What do you wish it to be?"

_Wha… Lisa's a slave girl?_ "Please, tell me what was your name before you lived here?"

"Lisa." She whispered.

"You, you were a pilot?"

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Do I know you?"

"No… I…" Keith stumbled. "I… I just heard rumors."

She resumed walking. "People talk too much."

Keith fell in behind her. "Please tell me what happened how did Arus fall?"

She didn't answer.

They stopped at a large door and Keith eyes went wide in the realization of where he was. He reached out to touch the door. "This is the Princess' room."

"How do you? How would you know that? I've never seen you before and I've been here since before this castle was resurrected."

"You?" Keith turned to Lisa in surprise. "You have?"

Lisa opened the door and walked in as Keith tentatively followed. The room was eerily familiar to Keith. It was Allura's old room, but lavishly decorated in the same gaudy manner as the other rooms he had been in. Rich fabrics were everywhere. Her bed had been replaced by an elaborately carved one with a huge canopy overhead, also richly draped in fabrics.

"Lisa?" Keith turned to her. "What about the Explorer?"

"The Explorer?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Yes, the other Voltron team."

"Other team?" She laughed. "There's only one Voltron. Well, there was only one."

Keith grabbed her arms. "But Space Marshal Graham, he created another team and…"

"Space Marshal who?" She looked completely puzzled.

"Graham."

She pulled free of his grasp. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"What about Jeff?"

"Jeff who?"

"Jeff, Lisa… Jeff!"

Al then entered the room a huge smile on his face drawing Keith and Lisa's attention. "Oh here you are, my Lord."

Lisa bowed before Keith. "Do you need anything else, my Lord?"

"Uh, no. Thank you, Lisa."

"Please, don't call me that. I…I…" She flustered but then righted herself remembering her place.

"I'm sorry." Keith bowed his head.

Al shoved Keith, shooting him a nasty look. "My Lord will be needing a computer terminal and a bottle of your best wine. He has business to take care of!"

Lisa bowed. "Right away, my Lord." She turned and hurriedly left the room.

"You're forgetting your role… my Lord, remember the walls have eyes. Don't get soft. No matter who you meet."

"What's wrong with Lisa? She and Jeff have been seeing each other for years. Why wouldn't she know him or Graham for that matter?"

"Keith, think back. Where would Graham and Jeff be today if you weren't there all those years ago?"

"I don't understand?"

"Think back. When you were nine, what happened? Remember, when Graham's son died?"

"Huh? Wait, you mean the ammo?"

"Yes Keith, you weren't there to stop it from being delivered. Live ammo was used on the training range. The very training range Jeff was practicing at. Jeff was killed that day and Graham…He was arrested and sent to prison. Vehicle Voltron never came about because Graham was not there to make it happen. Lisa never met Jeff."

"Wait a minute! Your saying Vehicle Voltron doesn't exist because I didn't exist?"

"Exactly!"

"Bullshit!" Keith turned away.

"Ah, but, it is the truth." Al walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Keith visibly sighed. "Al, what happened to Allura?"

"That I'll let you sort out on your own, son." Two slaves entered but Lisa was not with them. One was carrying a computer terminal, the other was pushing a cart full of appetizers and three bottles of wine. They set them down. "That will be all." Al barked and they hurriedly left. Al moved to face Keith. "I'll let you be. You have a lot to discover about this world." He gestured to the computer. "You do know how to read Drule don't you?"

Keith nodded slightly.

"Goodnight my Lord. Remember your role."

* * *

><p>"My King." Merla entered the royal chambers and sauntered up to King Lotor, who was undressing for the night. "That human, quite interesting isn't he?" She purred.<p>

"Yes, quite." He turned to her. "I think I will have him go hunting with me tomorrow. He intrigues me."

She ran a finger along his bare chest. "He would be a good asset to your military. If he could train your armies to fight like that. Well… you would be unstoppable!"

Lotor bellowed with laughter. "I'm already unstoppable! …But, I do see your point. His skills are great and would be useful."

She smiled up at him. "We should send him something to show our good will."

He looked down at her curiously. "What then? He didn't seem interested in any of the slaves."

"Oh?" Merla smiled as her finger traced circles on his chest. She then reached out with her mind and mentally suggests. _Well, there was one._

Lotor looked up searching the ceiling for a moment. "Well, there was one."

_Princess Allura._

He looked at Merla again. "He did have an eye for Princess Allura."

"Really?" Merla feigned surprise. "Oh yes, he did, didn't he?" _Yes, sending him your special prize would show true respect. _

"Yes." Lotor nodded. "Merla, have her sent to him. And make sure that wench performs well."

"Lotor, are you sure? You just met him?"

"Don't dare question me, woman! Now go!"

_Excellent Idea. And it will be punishment for her to boot._

"Yes that little witch needs to be put in line. She has been growing bold as of late. Time to show her her place again." He went to his large desk and punched up a view screen. A view of Allura's small and mostly bare room came into view. She was in her usual spot, just standing at the window looking out at nothing in particular. "There you are you little witch. Are you ready to have some fun tonight?"

* * *

><p>Allura stood looking out her window. The sun had long descended and the stars were twinkling at her. She thought back on how it used to be and tried to picture it in her mind. It would almost be Christmas and the beautiful forest would be covered in snow. But there was no forest anymore, no snow either, just a vast expanse of desolation and concrete.<p>

The one woman whom Lotor allowed free access to Allura's room approached. She seemed older then her true years, thin and hunched over, one arm hanging uselessly at her side, her face tired from years of worry for her princess. She moved in wrapping Allura in a blanket. "Princess are you alright? You seem so lost tonight?"

"Sorry Nanny I… " Allura took a breath. "You know it's almost Christmas?"

"Yes, I know. Your mother loved Christmas. Remember how beautiful the castle was?" Nanny wrapped her good arm around Allura.

Allura smiled at the comforting memory. "Yes it was beautiful." Allura stared off again for a long while unable to get the image of the dark haired stranger out of her mind. "Nanny did you see the offworlders?"

Nanny smiled hugging Allura tighter. "No, but everyone is talking about them. Both amazing fighters I was told, maybe even as good as Lotor himself."

"Shhh, Nanny." Allura whispered. "You shouldn't say such things."

The door to Allura's room suddenly swished open and the two turned to find Queen Merla staring back at them. "Come, little princess. The king wishes for you to entertain tonight."

Allura walked slowly towards the queen, leaving Nanny behind holding the blanket. Allura had long ago given up on protest. It never got her anything but a beating, either for her or for one of her subjects. This was her life now. She was Lotor's play toy, to be used and loaned out however he chose. She paused at a cupboard and opened the door hiding herself slightly from Merla. She pulled on a silk cape and quickly grabbed several vials of a blue liquid Nanny had stashed there for her. She quietly slipped them into a small pocket inside the folds of the cape hiding them from Merla's eyes. She closed the doors exchanging a last look to Nanny, and then followed Merla out the door.

Once in the hall Merla grabbed Allura's arm tight. "His Majesty wants you to do a good job tonight, little princess." She hissed. "So you'd best be good or face my wrath!" She shook Allura like a rag doll. "Come!"

"Yes, your majesty." Allura meekly replied. Not knowing who or what manner of man or thing Lotor had in mind for her tonight. Nothing could surprise her, not anymore. Her hands fingered the vials in her cape, double and triple checking that they were there. They reached the door, the door to her old room. The room Lotor saves only for his most important guests.

"Be good now, little princess." Merla smiled. "And do as you're told." She reached out and grabbed Allura by her stomach, near the scar she knew was there, pinching then twisting cruelly. Merla glowered at her a moment. Then, letting go, she stormed off down the hall.

Allura knew Merla truly despised the fact that she was still alive, a constant reminder to her that she was Lotor's second choice. She was also well aware that she was just waiting for the excuse to kill her, a fact that Merla didn't even try to hide.

Allura turned to the door pausing to pull out one of the small vials. She opened it carefully so as not to spill even a drop. Holding it up to her nose, she let the smell wash over her. She could taste it already in the back of her throat, her only salvation. She put it to her lips and drank it all at once letting the cool, numbing sensation wash down her throat and over her whole body. She closed her eyes and felt the first soothing effects of the blue liquid, knowing it would make her time in the room she was about to enter bearable at least physically, if not emotionally. By now she was so accustomed to servitude that even she sometimes forgot she had ever done anything else but serve Lotor and succumb to his every whim. She put her hand on the door, the memories of when this room was hers coming flooding back in spite of the drug. Hand shaking she reached into the folds of the cape and brought out another vial opening it and downing the contents in desperation. _Please just let the feeling come. Please_… She dropped her hand as the sensations intensified and her body responded. She was ready.

* * *

><p>Keith sat at the computer trying to find any real information on what happened to bring about the fall of Arus, wishing now he had studied his Drule script better. He could not find any details, just fanciful glowing reports of Lotor's mission to Arus and decisive victory on his first attack. It was so far fetched it had to be propaganda. "Lotor won Arus on his first mission? Bah! I don't believe it."<p>

"Believe it." Al's voice came from behind him, making Keith jump.

"Don't you ever knock?" Keith asked, shaking off the scare.

"Don't need doors." Al grinned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…angel…"

Al gestured to the computer screen. "Why can't you believe Lotor won the day he first arrived on Arus?"

Keith turned to Al. "Lotor? The bumbling idiot that thwarted all his own plans because he was chasing after Allura? We talking about the same Lotor?"

"Yes."

Keith got to his feet. "Impossible. I remember his first attack. He came and challenged one of the force for the planet and I…I…"

Al moved, standing directly in front of him. "You weren't there. Captain Jamison took the challenge."

Keith's jaw hit the floor. "Who? No? Jamison? That hot-head was the commander? He was a good pilot, but a commander?"

"Top of his class." Al grinned.

"What!" Keith fisted, and put his hands to his hips in frustration. "No, he wasn't! I was!"

Al, still smiling just shook his head. "No, you were never…"

Keith's hand shot up raking into his hair. "Yeah, yeah. Never born. Well then Jeff was…"

"Jeff is dead. He died at age nine. How quickly you forget."

"Ugh…"Keith started to tug at his locks. "Well then Sven or Lance, they had the next highest scores."

Al smiled again. "Do you really think they could have gotten those grades without having you and Jeff as roommates? Heck they barely graduated."

Keith froze. "What?"

"Remember? They were always in trouble, you two weren't there to bail them out and cover their tracks. I think they are both piloting cargo ships now."

"You're kidding! "Keith dropped back into the chair in front of the computer clutching at his head staring at the screen for a moment as the gears turned wildly in his head. "So then, who were the pilots?"

"Pilots?" A soft, quivering feminine voice spoke out from behind him. "What pilots?"

Keith snapped around in his chair. Al was nowhere to be seen and instead before him stood a scantily clad Allura draped in a silken cape. His throat closed up and he gasped. He finally managed a single, strained word. "You."

Allura froze at the sight of him. Her mouth quivered a bit trying to speak but only air came out. Finally she managed her words. "My… master…" She took a deep breath. "He has sent me… to… please you tonight."

Keith shook his head and blinked. "Your master? You mean…Lotor sent you?"

"Yes..."

Keith grabbed his head and spun back around grabbing the computer for support and muttered. "Lotor sent her to me? What the… why would he…" He jumped and his whole body quivered at the sudden sensation of her hands then running into his hair. _Oh god_… He again heard Al's voice in his head. _Remember your part. The walls have eyes_.

"What did you want to know about pilots for, my Lord?" She looked over his shoulder at the screen in front of him and stopped moving for the longest time. "Why does this interest you?" She resumed lightly massaging his scalp.

_Remember your part_. Al reminded him again.

"Uh I… well I… I like to know the history of the planets I visit." He tied to focus but found it impossible as her fingers danced through his hair. _Oh my god!_

"Well maybe I can help you? Would that please you, my Lord?"

"Uh… yes. That would please me." Keith turned to look at her. She pulled back slightly as his eyes met hers. But now this close he finds her eyes weren't the ones he remembered. Instead they were glazed, lost and hollow, the life beaten out of them. She appeared more as a robot to him than a human. Keith had to fight off the urge to pull her into his arms in a protective embrace and never let go. _She's not your Allura, Keith… not your Allura._ "How…how did Arus fall?"

"I do not wish to speak of it."

"Please. Tell me."

He saw her eyes glimmer with life for a moment but it was gone in an instant. She dropped her eyes to the floor. "Lotor attacked, he split up the Voltron force killing the commander in a duel. Then with us unable to form Voltron, Yurak destroyed the lions when he was a Robeast. We had no choice but to surrender."

"So, Yurak the Robeast destroyed the Lions? What happened the rest of the pilots? You survived, did they?"

"What do you mean, my Lord? I was never a pilot. I was…I was…" She started to shift a bit.

"What? But you flew the Blue Lion."

She started to laugh, giggling at him, but it was not the same infectious giggle of his Allura. This giggle was laced with sadness.

He cocked his head. "What's so funny?"

"I was the ruler of this world before Lotor attacked. Princesses are not pilots." Her response sounded almost robotic.

_Princesses aren't pilots?_ Hell, this definitely wasn't his Allura. His Allura would kill anyone who told her she couldn't fly. "You never flew?"

She looked at him in utter bewilderment. "No, my Lord." She breathed out. "I was the Princess." She moved in closer to stand in between his legs. She ran a hand up into his hair. "You are a strange man. So many questions, do I not please you?"

Keith's head was instantly swimming. The image of the woman he loves was standing before him, offering herself to him. Yet, it was not her, not Allura. It was like her spirit was dead, a hollow image.

"My lord?" She brought one knee tentatively up on the chair followed by the other to straddle him. She stroked his face and hair, her fingers playing with his lips. "What do you wish of me, my Lord?"

Keith's body, defying his commands, jumped to life. In spite of what his brain said, his eyes saw Allura, his nose smelled Allura, and his skin, his skin…_Oh no_…He snapped too, grabbing her wrists in his hands, pulling them down to her lap. "Ally…please, can we just talk?"

Allura started, her eyes wide in shock. "How…how do you…How do you know my nickname?"

Keith stammered a bit. _Oh that was smart!_ "Well, I just assumed…I mean your name is Allura isn't it?"

She dropped her eyes. "Yes, it's just no one has called me that in years…I…"

"I apologize, Princess."

"Please don't call me that." She whispered, pulling her hands free and crossing her arms in front of her. Then, as if suddenly remembering herself, she dropped her head. "I'm sorry, my Lord. Call me what you wish." She reached into her cape producing a vial and lifted it up between them, giggling slightly.

"What's that?" Keith eyed the vial curiously.

She smiled shyly. "This, my Lord? This will make you feel good. This is Asad, or." She smiled. "Blue." She opened the bottle and held it under her nose, breathing in the scent."

"Blue? What's Blue?"

She giggled as she lifted it to his nose. "My Lord you are funny. Here let me show you."

Before he could realize what she was doing, her finger had parted his lips and she had poured the liquid into his mouth. It numbed everything it touched, blazing a cool tingling trail to his throat down to the pit of his stomach and beyond. He instantly felt a rush reminiscent of free fall, and his eyes drifted shut as the sensation washed over him.

She giggled again, running her finger around his tingling lips. "Isn't that better, My Lord?" His eyes drifted open just as she wiped a drip of the liquid from the corner of his mouth, taking it and wiping her own lips with it, her tongue coming out to get a taste. "Hmmmm." She smiled down at him. "What is your name, My Lord?"

Keith was on the brink of loosing all control. He knew it had been a miracle of his will that he hadn't already given in to his desires for her. Hell, he would almost take her sober, and with all he had drunk it was so easy to forget why he hadn't. Now with the added effect of whatever the hell she just gave him, his will was all but shattered. "My name?" He softly exhaled, his lips raising up to hers. "It's Keith."

"Keith." She almost purred it as her finger traced his tingling lips. "I like that name, Keith… Would you like me to call you that?" She kissed him lightly, tasting the liquid around his mouth.

_Hmmmmm, You can call me whatever you…Crap!_ Keith snapped too. "NO!"

She flinched, suddenly afraid and meekly recoiled. "My apologies, My Lord." She fumbled for another vial in her cape, pulling it free and uncapping it, she started to lift it to her lips.

"Stop!" Keith grabbed her hand. "Please, don't." She looked anywhere but at him holding onto the vial tightly. "Allura please. I'm sorry I yelled." She suddenly looked at him with those eyes that were hers but were not hers. "Allura? I really would like to know you… " He took the vial from her hand. "You, not this." He tossed it aside. "Please."

Her eyes tracked the vial as it smashed onto the floor spilling its contents. She started to tremble, a look of sheer terror washing over her. Keith instinctively reached for her and pulled her tight into his arms. "Shhh, It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you…I…" He started to rock with her as he felt her whole body quaking with fear. "Shhhh, I promise, I give you my word." Her body slowly relaxed, but not completely. He pulled back to look at her. "I just want to talk with you. Okay?"

She still had the look of terror about her. "Just talk? But…I was sent to please you."

"I just want to talk."

"But…"

"But what?"

"I…They…" she started to look around fearfully.

"What… Allura what is it?"

"If they find out that I…no…no…Please, My Lord. I will do anything you ask. Please. I must please you." She was shaking, her hand seeking her cape, fumbling around in it yet again.

Keith grabbed her arms. "Stop!" He yelled, the bite to his voice breaking through her panic. "What, what is it?"

She pulled back, her voice just a whisper. "They will punish me."

"Punish you!" Keith's eyes finally looked at her closely, something he had not dared do before. How did he not see it? Through her sheer clothing he could now see scars, many scars, all over her. He ran his hand down her back and it was the same. Scar upon scar. On her belly he could see a huge deep scar, through the sheer cloth of her dress. He pulled her arm out straight, seeing many a lash. Her wrist was wrapped in cloth. He reached over with his other hand to pull the cloth away. She tried to pull her arm free but he held tight and she soon gave up the fight. What he found when he bared her wrist made him physically ill. Deep scars, no doubt self inflicted. He looked at the other arm which was bound in the same manner. "Ally?" he whispered. "I…Oh Ally…" He pulled her to him again.

Her body finally went limp against him as he held her and rocked her in his arms. She begin to sob uncontrollably soon grabbing at him for support. He pulled her closer and they remained that way for a long while. Eventually she calmed and pulled back, wiping her face with her hands. "I…" She stiffened up a bit. "I am sorry, My Lord. I will take my leave." She shifted to get up.

"No." he grabbed her arm. "Please…stay. You did say you were sent to please me?" A look of fear washed over her yet again. Keith let a slight smile escape his lips. "You can tell me about your planet. How it used to be before Lotor…" He smirked. "That would please me."

She looked at him in utter disbelief, still sniffling a bit. "That's all?"

"Is there something else you would rather talk about?" He smiled.

"Who are you?"

"What?" Keith's brow furrowed.

She managed a hint of a smile and shook her head in total disbelief but soon her smile faded. "But when they check on me…"

"They do that?" He shook his head, a devilish grin coming to his lips. "Well, let's give them something to see, shall we?" He pulled her to him again and stood up swooping her up into his arms. He was momentarily taken aback by the slightness of her. She barely weighed a thing. The Allura he knew, while she looked outwardly delicate, was solidly built her strong muscles built from tireless training were hidden within. But this woman, this Allura weighed nothing, just skin and bone.

Allura tried desperately to break free but couldn't quickly tiring from the effort. Keith purposely knocked over several small tables as he carried her over to the canopy bed and tossed her upon it, climbing in himself. He pulled the canopy hanging around it closed, sealing them both inside. Allura looked like a frightened animal, unsure of what to do, again reaching for her vials. But somehow he had already managed to strip the cape from her, her hand still seeking what wasn't there. Keith reached out to her and took her hand in his holding it still as he lay down on his side. "So tell me about your planet, Allura."


	8. Awakening

**The Greatest Gift****  
><strong>**A Voltron Christmas Tale****  
><strong>**Chapter Eight ****  
><strong>**Awakening**

In the deep dark places beneath the Castle of Lions, a shimmering form materialized in the royal tomb as the glowing image of the late King Alfor appeared over his crypt. He held out his cupped hands in front of him which were tightly clasped together. He closed his eyes and his image moved as if taking a deep breath. He then raised his hands in front of him. Opening his eyes he cracked his hands open. Suddenly a blindingly bright light filled the crypt as it burst from his hands a pinpoint ball of light then danced before him. The King smiled at the light. "Go on now, go home." The light made a few passes around him and then disappeared into the wall. King Alfor waved goodbye to the light then, grabbing his red cape he whipped it around him and dissolved away.

* * *

><p>In a darkened hospital room lay the tranquil form of the princess of the planet Arus. Her body was still, quiet, as if in sleep. The young man holding watch over her had fallen asleep, his head resting upon the bed on which she lay. The Green Lion pilot didn't see the bright ball enter the room and the room momentarily filling it with light, then returning it to darkness as the light entered the body of the princess.<p>

For a moment nothing changed… but then… the body of Allura inhaled a deep breath then softly expelled the air and the faint sound of a muttering of a word escaped her lips. "Keith…"

The young pilot stirred, thinking his must have dreamt hearing it. He lifted his head to study the face of the princess. His eyes searched her face for any change and that was when he saw it. Her eyes! Her eyes were moving! They remained closed, but under her lids her eyes were searching…searching for… The word again came from her lips, more air than anything but the word was unmistakable "Keith."

"Allura! Allura!" Pidge called out to her grabbing her hand in his. "Allura can you hear me?"

"Hmmm…P…Pidge?"

"Allura!" Pidge cried collapsing on top of her. "Allura…"

* * *

><p>Soon the hospital room was full, everyone racing to Allura's bedside. They all intently watched her as she occasionally stirred and, ever so often murmured that one word. The one word none wanted to hear, the name of their captain, the name… Keith. Every time it escaped her lips each person winched at the sound of it and of the thought of what they were going to have to tell her when she awoke, the fact that Keith… her captain and champion was gone. She ever so slowly began to stir more and more.<p>

Romelle moved up to her head. "Allura? Allura are you there?" She stroked her cousin's face. "Please wake up."

Ever so slowly Allura's eyes fluttered open and started scanning the room, seemingly unable to focus. "Where…where am I?"

Romelle's face beamed at her Cousin. "Your safe Ally, you're in the castle."

"The castle?"

"Yes." Pidge moved up to her other side.

Allura turned to look at him still groggy. Her face lighting up when her eyes finally focused. "Hi, Pidge." She reached out to touch his cheek. She then scanned all the other smiling faces in the room. Sven, Hunk, Coran, Doctor Gorma, Queen Orla, Nanny, Lance, and Romelle... "Where's Keith?" Every smile in the room faded and a heavy silence loomed over them. Allura looked around again quickly growing more anxious. "Coran… Lance…Where is he?"

Sven finally broke the silence, as they had all concluded earlier Allura would sense their hiding something and the sooner she found out the easier it would be in the long run. He solemnly spoke. "Keith is gone."

"Gone?" Allura still searched. "Gone where?"

Lance looked at Allura. "Princess…he…" His voice cracked and he spun away.

Hunk started to choke. "We can't find him, he… he… fell…in the lake."

Allura looked at him totally confused. "Keith? He wouldn't fall in."

Coran closed his eyes. "Princess, we think he purposely jumped in."

"What! No, not Keith. He wouldn't. He couldn't. No, I…we need him. Where is he?"

Romelle put a calming hand on Allura's forehead. "Allura, Shhh. We saw the surveillance tapes. He didn't look good, and well, he jumped in and never came out."

Tears started to rain down Allura's cheeks. "Where is he then? Take me to him. I want to see him."

Lance moved in. "We can't find him. We've been searching the lakebed but with all the ice and snow it's been difficult."

Romelle's eyes shimmered. "Allura we all thought you were dying and well, Keith snapped. He couldn't take it…"

Sven turned away, unable to look at Allura as he spoke. "We just didn't know how badly he was doing. We never realized that Keith was in so much pain."

Lance fell into a chair burying his head in his hands. "Blame us Allura. We should have noticed."

Nanny who had uncharacteristically remained at the back of the group, unwilling to get any closer to Allura, suddenly spun and bolted out the room.

"Nanny?" Allura called after her. "Nanny!"

Romelle tenderly stroked Allura's hair. "I'm sorry Allura. I'm so sorry."

Gorma approached Allura's bedside giving her a check over. Allura's mind seemed to be gone again, still awake but her mind had retreated elsewhere and was no longer aware of the people in the room. "Please, we should leave her be. Please, go back to bed and let her rest. I'll call you if there is any change."

"May I stay?" Orla asked. "I think I might be able to help calm her."

Gorma looked at her then closed his eyes dropping his head knowing Orla had methods he did not. "Yes, Queen Orla. If you think you can. Her current pain is out of my hands now."

The rest reluctantly filed out of the room, heads held low, and wordlessly plodded their way back to their beds.

Orla waited a moment before moving to sit beside Allura on the bed, watching the play of emotions move across Allura's tear soaked face.

Allura eventually looked at her. "Orla, why…Why would he?" Allura broke and begin to sob uncontrollably, choking on each breath. "He can't be gone…No…He can't…I…I…" Allura raised her dripping face to Orla. "I love him." Allura gasped for breath reaching out to her Aunt's waiting arms. "I love him… he can't be gone…" She buried herself into Orla clutching at her. "Why, Auntie why? How could he… How could Keith…?"

"Oh Allura." Orla cradled her niece in her arms, rocking her to and fro. "I wish I had the answers for you." Orla's own tears mingled with Allura's. She reached down clutching either side of Allura's face to look deeply into the depths of her eye's. "He felt you die. He felt your soul leave his…he was suddenly alone. He…he loved you Allura… And to him, you were dead."

"You were dead, Allura."

"Doctor?" both Allura and Orla turned to the new voice in the room looking completely confused.

Doctor Gorma moved closer to sit on the opposite side of the bed. "Allura you were clinically dead. You were dead before your body arrived here. I can't explain it. Allura, you shouldn't be alive. Your brain was completely gone. I don't know how you could have survived let alone awaken. No medicine could have healed you…It's truly a miracle." He took her wrist in hers to take her vitals.

"Doctor Gorma? Are you saying you lied to us?" Orla looked to him. "You always said she would wake."

"Yes, Queen Orla. I lied. I didn't think it was the time to tell you the truth of Allura's condition, but somehow Keith knew. He knew the truth." He set Allura's hand back down. "Allura, don't get me wrong, I am relieved that you are alive, but you shouldn't be."

"It is a miracle." Orla half smiled at Allura.

"No…" Allura dropped down onto the bed grabbing at her pillow. "No…no…no…no…" Her cries became more and more muffled.

The doctor stood. "I will leave you now. Her healing is out of my hands. There is nothing more I can do for her."

Orla nodded placing her hand on Allura's trembling head. "Goodnight doctor." She whispered and then laid down next to Allura, both women soon drifting off into troubled sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Keith? … Keith I hear you… Keith I feel you…where are you? <em>Allura's eyes slowly fluttered open to darkness. She could hear the sound of steady breathing from behind her. She carefully turned to see in the dim lighting the sleeping form of her aunt lying alongside her. She carefully scooted herself away from her and off the bed finding her wobbly feet beneath her. She stood a moment holding onto the side of the bed until she found her balance. "Keith?" She whispered. "I'm coming."

The castle was dark. It was still the wee hours of the morning and most were sound asleep and no one saw the form of the princess, dressed only in her hospital gown, aimlessly wandering the halls searching… reaching out with her mind to her love. "_I feel you… Where are you?… You're here."_ She kept repeating on and on in a mumble to herself, her hands brushing along the walls as she walked. "_Keith where are you? I know you're here."_ She continued on in her half daze. She suddenly stopped, her hand resting on a door. She turned to face it. "Keith?" She waved a hand over the door's controls and it obediently swished open.

Allura's own darkened room greeted her. "Keith?" Allura stepped in and closed her eyes to the darkened room, the door closing behind her. "Keith?" _He's here! He's here!_ She rushed to her bed throwing herself upon it.

"Keith! Keith!" She ripped the covers from the bed her eyes finally coming to focus in the darkness of the room. "Keith?" But, the bed was empty. Allura shook her head in utter confusion. _But? I felt him… I feel him!_ "Keith where are you?" Allura's tears burst forth again and she collapsed onto the bed grabbing a pillow in close to her, clinging to it as if it were him. "Keith …" She breathed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The dawn blazed into the large windows of Allura's old room meeting the sleeping form of Keith, still dressed in his clothes given to him the day before by Al. He pulled the pillow he had wrapped himself around even tighter to him, the light, annoying his eyes, made him bury his face into the pillow denying the morning. He slowly shed off the sleep becoming more and more aware of his surroundings and the undeniable throbbing in his head. "What a dream." He muttered. He pulled the pillow in tighter. "What a dream."<p>

"Here you are, my Lord." A woman's voice came from behind him.

Keith's eyes snapped open as he fumbled with the pillow. He flipped over, and landed face to face with Allura. A scantily clad Allura, with drawn features and weary eyes but in spite of that she still smiled at him beautifully. Keith tried to speak but barely managed to find his words. "You? …Not…a dream?"

She smiled. "Dream, my lord? Were you dreaming? I'm sorry if I woke you. Here." She extended her hand to him, in it was a glass with a pinkish liquid.

Keith recoiled a bit eying the glass. "What are you giving me now?"

She smiled again. "My Lord, please. It will just clear your head, you drank much last night. King Lotor likes me to…"

Keith grumbled, taking the glass from her, his tone gruffer than he would like. "Can we please not speak of him?"

"My Lord?"

"He did this to you." He gestured to the marks all over her body. "Yet you speak of him like it was nothing! Agghhh!" Keith clutched at his throbbing head.

"Drink it." She dropped her eyes and moved away walking over to the windows and looked out over the landscape, her clothing all but disappearing in the bright light of the sun.

Keith watched her for the longest time wondering what she was thinking just standing there. He lifted the glass to his lips and tentatively took a sip. It tasted sweet, like some sort of juice, quite refreshing. _What the heck!_ He took a larger sip. Almost instantly he felt better, the throbbing in his head subsiding.

"Did you know today is Christmas Eve?" She asked still looking out.

Keith froze mid sip. _Christmas Eve? _He swallowed dropping his head. _It would have to be… Why wouldn't it…stupid Christmas_… he lost himself in his own memories.

She reached up and touched the window. "I don't suppose you would know about it. My world was so beautiful before. Out there, there was a forest, and it would have been all covered in a blanket of snow. And around the castle there was a huge lake, which would be shimmering in the sun. My mother loved this time of year. She would decorate the castle from head to toe with garlands and ribbons. It was beautiful. After she died I continued on her tradition of celebrating the holiday in honor of her memory. But now…now…along with my world…Christmas is dead."

"You did it for your mother?" A soft voice came up from behind her making her whole body shiver but he remained at a safe distance.

She too afraid to turn instead regarded his reflection in the glass. "Yes. She loved Christmas and so did I. It seemed only right to continue with her tradition… her memory, even in war." She tried to see his eyes in the reflection but they remain downcast. "You know about Christmas?"

"I…" He slowly looked up and to her surprise she found his eyes shimmering. "My… mother… she…" He turned away, walking back to the computer in the middle of the room and sat in front of it, staring at the screen, grabbing at either side of the desk, his body racked with emotion, losing the battle to regain control.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I will leave you now." She whispered. She headed over to her cloak and pulled it on then made her way to the door. She turned to look at him to find him now hunched over the terminal… sobbing. _My Lord… You're so… different_. She bowed and left the room.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you lost her? Find her!" Coran bellowed to the com. He then keyed the com to all the Voltron force members and security guards. "The Princess is missing! I want a full search of the castle immediately!"<p>

Soon the castle was in a flurry of activity, all hands randomly searching everywhere for the princess, everyone but one who had a better plan. He headed down below, to the hole in the wall he knows will be able to find the answer. "Cheddar, you there?" Pidge called. "Cheddar, please it's an emergency!"

Soon a little face poked out of the hole. Looking half asleep, the mouse let out a yawn.

"Wakeup would ya! The Princess is missing and you are going to find her."

The mouse jumped to attention at his words squeaking frantically into the hole. Soon four more very worried faces appeared. They exchanged some frantic shrieks and gestures and then bolted down the hall.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Pidge raced after them.

The mice squeaking and sniffing their way soon were making a beeline for Allura's bedroom, jumping up and down as they reached the door. Pidge soon caught up to them and keyed it open. As the door opened he was momentarily blinded by the early morning rays of the sun. As Pidge's eyes adjusted he found the room was empty. "She's not here!" The mice raced up onto the empty bed that had apparently been stripped and leapt off the far side. "Wha?" Pidge moved over to the bed. And then he saw her, huddled into the corner by her bed, clutching at the tangle of sheets and a pillow, dressed only in her hospital gown. "Princess? Princess are you okay?"

The mice frantically pulled at her fingers and hair trying to get her attention but she was far away. Pidge dropped to her side and put his hands on hers only to find her body freezing cold. "Princess? He pulled some of the bedding around her and then keyed his com. "Coran, She's in her room. Send the doctor."

"Her room? But we… Yes Pidge, on our way!"

* * *

><p><em>He's here I can feel him he's here<em>. Allura frantically searched for him with her mind. _Keith where are you? I can feel you._

"Allura, Can you here me. Allura, come to my voice."

_Keith, is that you?_

"Allura, come to my voice."

_Auntie?_

"Allura, come to me."

Allura's eyes fluttered open to a fuzzy world. "Auntie? What? Why?" Her eyes searched around the room eventually focusing on many a worried face.

"Come Allura, let us take you back to your hospital room." Orla stroked her face, and slowly helped Allura to her feet. The doctor moved in with a wheelchair to take her in. Orla aided a still dazed Allura into the chair. "There you are, Allura."

The group started to file out of Allura's bedroom, Hunk wheeling Allura, fell in behind them.

No… Allura suddenly panicked. "No!" She leapt from the chair before it was out the door. "No, I can't leave him!" She threw herself onto her bed grabbing at the mattress. "He needs me!"

They all exchanged worried looks. Coran finally looking to Orla and then at the doctor. The doctor nodded and slowly approached Allura. "Come now Allura, I need you to come with me." He readied an injection behind his back.

"Stay away from me!" Allura shot back, pulling herself up into a kneeling position on the bed.

"Boys." Coran nodded to the team.

Sven, Lance Hunk, and Pidge slowly approached, Pidge taking the lead. "Princess, please come with us. We want to help you."

"Then leave me alone, you hear! I'm not leaving!"

Sven and Lance slowly made their way around the bed. They were all soon surrounding her. Hunk reached out a hand to her. "Please, Princess? Come with me."

"Stay away!" Allura barked, shoving the hand away. She spun on them all. "Stay away from me!"

Lance moved in. "Now Allura…" He reached for her.

"No!" Allura screamed, grabbing his wrist, and flung him over the bed and right into Hunk, using enough force to knock the big man down.

Everyone froze for a moment in shock over what they just saw as Lance and Hunk push and shoved at one another to free themselves from each other.

"Allura?" Sven approached.

She quickly turned on him. "You stay back!" Allura brandished her fists at him.

"Allura!" Pidge yelled, giving Sven the distraction he needed. As Allura turned to Pidge, Sven leapt in from behind.

Just as he reached her she ducked under him and came up with a fist to his jaw. She then grabbed him and flipped him off the bed. She lunged forward, grabbed Pidge by the shirt, and lifted him to her face. "Nice try." She then leaned backwards with enough momentum to fling Pidge over her, releasing him. He crashed against the wall by her bed. "Leave… me… Alone!" Allura snarled.

The four men slowly regrouped, each nursing their bruises. Painfully now realizing how badly they had underestimated their opponent. And, only then realizing that all those private training sessions she had been having with their captain must have really been training sessions and not what they had all teased. No, this was not Princess Allura they were fighting with… this was the Blue's pilot, trained personally to fight by her captain, it was truly more like they were fighting Keith himself. She had learned his tricks well indeed.

They all exchanged a nod and all four leapt at her at once pinning her to the bed, each getting their share of Allura's wrath. The struggle continued as they fought to control the princess, just barely able to keep the upper hand. The doctor seeing his chance moved in and tried to find a limb that was Allura's and inject it with the sedative. Finally, seeing his chance he grabbed for an arm. But, somehow its mate swung out of nowhere and landed squarely against his jaw sending him backwards and into Coran's arms. The doctor shook it off and moved in again towards the sprawling mass. He again targeted a bear piece of flesh and quickly injected it. The throng soon settled. "I hope I got the right one." He muttered under his breath.

The men slowly peeled away each clutching at a different injured body part, each shaking their head in disbelief. Hunk wearily bent down and picked up the now limp Allura and carried her to the wheelchair. The doctor, Orla, and Romelle rushed to her side to make sure she was okay.

Lance let out a grown as he rubbed his arm, concern etched on his face. "Is she okay?"

The doctor looked up from Allura. "I don't know."


	9. The Hunt

**The Greatest Gift****  
><strong>**A Voltron Christmas Tale****  
><strong>**Part Nine ****  
><strong>**The Hunt**

The klaxons were going off all over the castle and Nanny was racing full-out to where she last saw the princess, finding her in the hall. "Come Princess we must find shelter, we're under attack." She tugged at Allura's arm, leading her down the hall.

"Oh Nanny, not again!" Allura cried.

"Make way!" A voice yelled out, giving them just enough time to get out of the way as the Voltron force charged down the hall to the observation deck.

"What's going on?" Allura asked as she started to run down the hall after them.

"Princess, Princess, come back! It's much too dangerous…" Nanny ran after her._ I've got to get her into hiding!_ When she reached Allura she heard a booming voice echoing through the open door of the observation deck. "I am Crown Prince Lotor… son of King Zarkon, the ruler of planet Doom. I come to tell you your planet has only one chance to escape destruction."

Allura reached the doorway as Nanny rushed up behind her, Nanny finally seeing where the voice was coming from. Hovering just outside the window was a lone fighter, a blue-skinned man at the controls, who was suddenly intently staring at Allura, instantly captivated. Nanny panicked. _I've got to get her out of here!_ But Allura was too petrified, too caught in the intruders gaze to notice Nanny's alarm.

"And who are you my pretty?" Lotor asked.

Allura started to shake. "I…I am Princess…Allura. "

"Allura! What the hell are you doing here?" Captain Rick turned on her, "Get her out of here!" He barked at Nanny. "This is no place for a princess!"

"Princess…hmmmm." Lotor smiled at Allura for a moment, consuming her with his eyes. "I have an offer to stop all fighting… to establish peace and cooperation between our planets."

Captain Rick turned back to face Lotor. "I'm listening."

"I ask that one of the Voltron force fight me man to man."

"That's it?" Rick scoffed.

"If man can prove his strength over me, King Zarkon will allow you to live in peace forever. Believe me, Princess, on my oath as a Crown Prince, I speak the truth."

Rick turned back around shooting Allura an angry look. "GO!"

Nanny tried to pull Allura out of the room, but Allura was frozen in fear. All Nanny could do was watch the proceedings.

"Are the Voltron force all cowards? Isn't there a brave one among you?"

"I'll make you eat that!" Rick brandished a fist at Lotor.

"Oh? What do I call you?" Lotor asked.

"I am Rick Jamison, Captain of the Voltron Force!"

"Very well, meet me at once at Devils Canyon and come by yourself."

"Just try and stop me!" Captain Rick yelled back.

Lisa moved closer. "Rick, it's got to be a trap. Are you crazy?"

"Yeah." Hunk added. "He's just trying to get you out in the open.

Shannon stepped up too. "Captain, let me go instead."

"No me." Pidge protested.

"No, I'll go." Rick turned to face his team. "I know his kind, a big spoiled royal pain." He shot Allura another look. "He's just a bunch of royal hot air. I won't be long." He crossed to the door pausing to glare at Nanny. "And will you get her below already! I don't have time to be protecting a damn princess!"

Nanny scowled. Yes, the man had every right to be angry but he shouldn't talk to the Princess that way. "Come Allura, we must go below." She grabbed Allura by the arm finally breaking into Allura's trance and they headed for the shelters deep underneath the castle.

Nanny locked them into one of the underground bunkers several levels below ground. "Come, my Princess." Nanny led Allura to a sofa. "We can watch on the monitors."

"Nanny, I'm so scared. That man… he said he was Zarkon's son. His eyes…his eyes were so…"

"Shhhh, Princess. I'm sure the Captain and the rest of the Voltron Force will keep us safe." Nanny cradled Allura in her arms praying that she was right.

* * *

><p>Allura and Nanny continued to sit huddled together on the sofa and watched the video feed from castle control as different views of Arus flashed on the screens.<p>

"Rick, come in." Shannon's voice could be heard on one of the monitors, but there was no response on the other end. Nanny then could see the four pilots running to their chutes. "You see, it won't be long now, Princess." She faked a smile, hoping to comfort the frightened Allura. The view on the main monitor switched and Nanny and Allura were then watching the last few moments of a battle playing out in Devils Canyon, two figures battling it out with only swords came into view. The two locked in a dance of steel, one obviously playing with the other, just drawing out the fight. _Oh god no!_ Nanny thought just as Lotor ended the game and Captain Rick was speared through his heart. Allura let out a blood curdling scream as the body of the Voltron commander slowly fell to the ground, Lotor standing above laughing, the blood dripping from his sword.

Nanny grabbed Allura in her arms shielding her face from the image on the screen. Nanny knew what this meant. Voltron was now lost to them but she dare not tell Allura. Nanny rocked the Princess to quiet her, just like she did when she was a child, but she kept her eyes on the screen. The view changed again and a distant form approached, a giant, a Robeast. As the camera again zoomed in, Nanny recognized the figure… _Yurak? Yurak is a Robeast?_ The Lions converged and an epic battle ensued.

The two sit wrapped around one another as the ground started to shake under them, dust raining down from above. The lights had begun to flash on and off and then darkness. All noises ceased as all the equipment in the castle lost power. It was deathly quiet. "Nanny, Nanny what's happening?" Allura whispered. A few moments passed before the emergency lighting eventually flickered on. They both jumped as the door to the bunker began to grind open sending the two into a sheer panic.

"Princess, we must hurry." Coran's voice could be heard from the other side bringing instant relief. "They're in the castle!"

"Oh no!" Nanny cried. "Come Princess." She led Allura to the door, they squeezed out and began to run down the hall with Coran and two guards. They must reach the tunnels before…

"Stop right there!" A now all to familiar voice called out.

"Run Princess!" Coran yelled.

"Bad advice!" Lotor laughed, leveled his gun and without any hesitation pulled the trigger. Nanny watched in horror as Coran dropped lifeless to the floor, Lotor's men taking down the two castle guards at the same time. Lotor smiled mockingly. "I did say stop." He laughed and slowly walked up to the fallen Coran kicking him aside with his boot.

Nanny shoved Allura, "Run child, run." They both raced down the hall and into the tomb of Alfor, struggling to close the doors as Lotor's maniacal laughter grew louder and louder.

"You can run… but I will find you, my beauty." He called down the hall.

Lotor and his men reached the door well before the women could close it. He smiled into the tomb. "Well now, isn't this cozy."

"You stay back!" Nanny held her fists out in front of her as Allura stumbled backwards, making her way up to the royal crypt.

"Father! Father! Help us!" Allura cried.

Lotor just laughed as he stepped through the door, but before his foot hit the sacred ground a forceful wind kicked up almost blowing him over. He staggered backwards into the hall to regain his balance, lifting his hand up to shield his eyes. When the wind stopped he dropped his hand and brushed his windblown disheveled hair roughly back into place. He looked up to see the ghostly image of King Alfor blocking the doorway. "Ahhhhh, the infamous King Alfor. Hahahahaha!" Lotor took a step forward only to be met by a ghostly hand warding him off.

"You are not welcome here!" The ghost bellowed, wind coming from his mouth as he spoke.

Lotor braced himself against the wind. "And what are you going to do to stop me?" He sneered back.

The ghost grew in size his eyes beginning to glow. He reached out to Lotor, his hand almost at the Prince's neck, when suddenly he yelled out in an ear-shattering, agonizing cry, clutching at his right arm. The arm appeared to shimmer and distort as the ghost of Alfor cradled it.

Lotor laughed. "It appears you are more connected to your precious Lions than I thought." Lotor again stepped forward.

The ghost reached out with its shimmering right arm still clutching at it with his left. "Stop!" He bellowed. But then he dropped to his knees as his left leg buckled beneath him.

Lotor's eyes gleamed as he watched the image of the former king of Arus crumple before him and then slowly dissolve away. He started to laugh, a raucous laugher that sent shivers all through Nanny. "Hahahaha… Oh Princesses, it looks like your father had to go." He continued to laugh as he entered the tomb.

Nanny watched Allura duck behind the crypt and then she herself turned on Lotor, Allura's last defense. "You beast! You have no right to…"

Lotor flashed her his most dashing smile. "I have every right…" He outstretched his arms to the heavens and bellowed. "For I am your new King!" His eyes then landed on the crypt, where he last saw Allura and he purred. "Now…where is my queen?"

"You monster!" Nanny ran at him, fists flying, and started wailing on him. He took several good blows before eventually gaining an upper hand on her, his guards standing around in amusement. He grabbed hold of one of her arms and with a swift twist, ripped it, dislocating the joint completely. Nanny screamed out in agony, cradling her limp arm to her. Lotor then let loose a vicious roundhouse kick, dropping her to the floor.

Lotor stood up straight, rubbed his now swelling jaw and spit out some blood. He smirked. "Now…where is my princess?"

Nanny tried to drag herself up… she had to stop him…but he must have broken her leg with his kick. Her body started to go numb, the pain fading as numbness took over. She tried to scream out a warning but couldn't find the breath, each one coming in shorter and shorter agonizing bursts. All she could do was watch from the ground as his guards moved in around her, all laughing like their master.

Lotor himself was slowly ascending the stairs to Alfor's crypt. "Oh Princess? Princess…?" The guards all laughed.

Nanny's worst imagined hell began to play out before her eyes as Lotor reached the top. He reached down behind the crypt and grabbed hold of a handful of blond hair, dragging Allura out of her hiding space. "Why are you hiding my lovely?" Nanny watched as Lotor pulled the petrified Allura to him. "You are exquisite… hmmmm." Lotor purred as he breathed in the sent of Allura's hair. "You will be my queen." He kissed her full on the mouth, Allura squirming to get free from his firm grasp. He continued to kiss her, consuming her, growing more and more frenzied, spurred on by her attempts to get away and the hoots and hollers of the other men in the room. He was soon flushed and gasping for breath. "You… will be mine, my princess, all mine…"

Nanny couldn't bear to watch. She tried and tried to scream out to Allura. _"Fight him! Get away from him! Allura fight!"_ But nothing came from her lips. She tried again to get up, pain ricocheting through her whole body, but she was halted by a boot to her shoulders forcing her broken body back down to the floor. _"My Baby…"_ Nanny cried, but no one could hear. _"My baby!"_ Her eyes then saw the horror of Allura, being thrown towards Alfor's crypt, her dress being torn and pushed out of the way as she was bent over the crypt itself.

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Nanny's silent scream rung out only in her head and she forced her eyes shut, trying to close out the hell that was now playing out. But she can't, for as soon as Nanny's own screams faded they were replaced by the tortured screams of Allura and the cheering laughter of the men around her. Screams… laughter…grunts and groans filled Nanny's mind for what felt like an eternity. Even the smell was unbearable torture… Eventually there was silence. A deathly silence. Then… the limp body of her princess was tossed down beside Nanny as the booming voice of Lotor filled the room. "Meet your new Queen! Hahahahaha…."

* * *

><p>Nanny slowly woke from her nightmare, the nightmare that has plagued her ever since that day. She walked over to Allura's room opening the door, only to find it empty. Allura never returned. <em>What has that monster done to her now?<em> Nanny collapsed into a chair and began to weep.

Shortly after Nanny's arrival Allura entered the room and rushed up to her. "Nanny? Are you alright?"

"Baby, my baby! Oh what a fright. I thought…" Nanny looked her over closely, inspecting her from head to toe. "You're okay?"

"Nanny, I'm fine. It was…he was that man… one of the off-worlders. Nanny, he…he…"

"Oh my baby!" Nanny looked utterly horrified.

"No Nanny, we just talked….all night…until…"

"Until?"

"Until we fell asleep. Nanny he is a good man, but troubled I can feel it. He he's…"

"Princess?"

"Nanny do you think he could be…? Father said a man would come and free me from my pain. Do you think…?"

"Allura, you shouldn't get your hopes up all about some strange off-worlder you don't even know. He is a man, just like the rest of them."

"Nanny do you think he would teach me… teach me how to fight? Like Father said?"

Nanny paled. All her life she has kept Allura away from any sort of fighting and look where that's led her, to her enslavement. Raped and then thrown away. Nanny often wondered what if… What if she had relented and let Allura learn to fight all those years ago. Would it have been different? Could she have gotten away from that fiend?

Allura let out a tired yawn.

"You must still be tired, Princess." She led her to the bed. You get your rest. We can talk later."

Nanny tucked in her princess, giving her a light kiss on the forehead she went to hang up the cloak, checking the pockets but only coming up with empty vials, the blue numbing liquid all consumed. Her shoulders slacked and she sighed heavily as she headed off to acquire some more for her baby, the only thing that has helped Allura survive this life of slavery.

* * *

><p>Nanny reached the royal chambers knowing Merla would not be there this time of day. Merla must never know of Allura's blue comfort. She approached a side entrance and knocked twice. A servant opened the door and she was ushered into Lotor's private chambers. She walked into his lounge and there sat Lotor reclining on a large sofa. He smiled slyly. "Good morning, Nanny. And how may I…?"<p>

"You know why I'm here." She could hardly look at the man.

Lotor laughed. "So did my little princess perform well last night?" He laughed again as he stood and walked to a cupboard. Unlocking it, he took out a small box which he shoved at Nanny's good arm. Lotor smiled coyly at Nanny. "Have her come to me tonight after the tournament. Her King wishes it."

"Yes, your Majesty." Nanny bowed and slowly backed away, leaving his chambers. Her whole body shudderd as she heard Lotor's fiendish laughter echoing down the hall.

* * *

><p>Nanny made her way along the castle's corridors, clutching the box closely to her breast, Allura's salvation inside. The one thing Lotor provided for her that brought her comfort. <em>If Merla ever found out..<em>. Why he does it, Nanny didn't know… _was she easer to control drugged or was it guilt over bringing Allura to suicide all those years ago?_

Nanny rounded another corner and entered a large central room and she saw him for the first time, the stranger Allura was with. _It must be him._ Tall, dark-haired, human, clad in red and black with a crowd of warriors gathered neer him. She found a quiet corner to hide in and watched. The man was quite regal in his bearing. _Could he be royalty?_

"My Lord" A soldier entered and the man turned to him. "Lotor sends word he wishes for you to join him on his hunt today."

The other warriors all gasped for Lotor rarely took anyone on his hunts. It was a true honor indeed. They all started mumbling and muttering, several looking quite perturbed. The stranger turned to the messenger. "I accept the invitation." He gracefully bowed.

At that Nanny gasped… A Lord… and with manners to boot. And, he has Lotor's ear. Maybe just maybe… He might just be the one the late Alfor spoke of to Allura in her dreams. Nanny slowly made her way through the crowd, walking right up to him and bumped into him slightly. She looked into his eyes with hers and gestured for him to follow her, which he hesitantly did.

* * *

><p>Al said Lotor would be inviting him on this hunt so Keith accepted without much thought. He just wanted this nightmare to be over. <em>What on Arus could Lotor be hunting?<em> He shuddered at his only conclusion. Keith was still fighting the nagging image of Allura's gaunt and used body, an image that was now burnt in his mind. He couldn't seem to get away from it. Keith was lost in thought when a bent over scrawny woman knocked into him, taking him by surprise. Her eyes seemed so familiar yet he couldn't place them. They could belong to anyone in this crazed delusion of his. _Only one way to find out…._ He shrugged and followed her out of the room and down a side hall.

"Can I trust you?" The woman's voice asked and with those few words Keith's world came crashing down again. "N….N…Na…Nanny?" He breathed… _This gaunt, old, broken woman is Nanny?_ Yet the voice was unmistakable. He approached her and bowed before her. "My allegiance is to the rightful ruler of this planet…the rightful ruler…your Princess."

Nanny couldn't quite believe what she just heard and looked utterly bewildered. "How…? Who are you?"

He straightened himself. "I am Keith Kogane…and you are?"

Nanny was taken aback by the man. He was everything she had ever dreamed of for her princess and there he was standing right before her. Allura herself seemed so taken with him and she could now see why. _Would he?… Could he be the one to free Allura from this hell? It must be him!_ Nanny pleaded with the stranger. "You must help my mistress…take her away, teach her to fight so no man can ever imprison her again. Please? I beg you! You must help her!"

A soldier approached, sending Nanny into a panic. The soldier bowed. "My Lord, will you come this way? The horses are waiting."

Keith turned back to Nanny but she was gone. "Where did…?"

"Where did what sir?" The soldier asked.

"The woman that…" Keith looked all around. "Never mind, lead on."

"My Lord." Al seemed to appear out of nowhere moving to Keith's side.

"That was Nanny?"

"Yes."

"Nanny?" Keith gestured with his hands to illustrate Nanny's normal girth.

"Yes, the very same."

"It can't be. That Nanny wants me to take Allura away with me!"

"And that surprises you?"

"Well…um…"

"Ahh, Lord Kogane. I trust you had a good night." King Lotor approached.

Keith pulled upon every bit of self-control he could muster. "It was agreeable."

"HAHAHAHA! She is lovely isn't she? You should have seen her before."

"Before?" Keith tried not to growl.

"Ah, her beauty I am sad to say has faded along with her planet's." Lotor put his arm around Keith's stiffening shoulders. "Come, there are still areas which I have protected from progress. Let's see what we can chase up shall we?"

Keith allowed himself to be led outside. There, two giant draft warhorses covered in armor awaited them. Eight guards were already mounted up and at the ready.

Lotor grinned. "I assume you know how to ride?" He asked as he deftly swung up into the saddle.

"I think I might remember." Keith walked up to the remaining steed and mounted as well.

"I will be awaiting your return, my Lord." Al bowed humbly.

Four mounted guards led the way, Keith and Lotor rode side by side behind them, the other four guards bringing up the rear. They rode off over the bridge across the large sea of tarmac that used to be a forest… through the ruins of a town. All the while Lotor was continually bragging about this and that, Keith hardly paying any attention at all, too busy trying to place where on Arus he was. Everything that once was was literally gone, wiped away. Every geographical landmark had changed, or been outright destroyed. They rode for a good hour before they reached green.

"This is my little game preserve. Do you like it?"

_Game preserve?_ Keith still couldn't fathom what beast on Arus Lotor would think was worth hunting.

As if hearing the question Lotor continued. "The indigenous life forms on this world were a bit lackluster to say the least, so I had some imported. Best part is they keep the rebel native population in check as well. Oh how I love nature."

Keith grew cold to it all. Not wanting to think about the meaning of Lotor's offhanded remarks. They slowly entered the woods. A little piece of Arus still remained at least. Keith could hear the sound of running water from a nearby spring. There was also the sound of birds, insects, and small animals as they went about their foraging. Soon they were completely engulfed in the forest and Keith could almost forget where he was... until _he_ spoke again.

"Just ahead we might get lucky. There is a clearing where they normally stalk their prey."

"They?" Keith asked.

Lotor smiled. "You'll see."

They reach the clearing and the guards fanned out on either side, halting at the perimeter. A huge gouge had been cut through the forest, ancient trees sheered completely off, unnaturally creating the clearing. Keith could see amongst the re-growth bits and pieces of metal gleaming in the sun and in the distance a burnt out twisted hull of a ship long overgrown with vegetation.

Lotor motioned for all to be quiet and pointed off into the clearing. At first Keith didn't see it, but then it moved just ever so slightly. Something was lying in wait in the tall grass. Something big. Something Keith had never seen before.

Lotor quietly dismounted taking his sword in one hand, a dagger in the other. Grinning like a kid in a candy store he began to stalk it. The thing, whatever it was, had its attention focused in a small boar-like animal grazing and didn't see, hear or smell the King's approach. Keith then realizing they had entered the clearing downwind so as not to alert anything to their presence. Once Lotor got within twenty feet of the beast, instead of sneaking up the rest of the way, Lotor stood to his full height and let out a roar. The thing leapt up, springing into the air and landed teeth and claws bared, ready to pounce on Lotor.

Keith was taken aback. The thing was just like a giant saber-toothed cat from Earth's own past, but it was absolutely huge. It's shoulders were easily eight feet tall even in its crouch. Its camouflage was almost perfect, striped like a tiger, but in the very same shades of green as the grass in which it was hiding. That to Keith meant one thing, it's usual pray must see in color unlike most animals… _Humanoid_… Keith moved to dismount but one of the guards stopped him. "Lotor always gets first blood."

_Fine by me_ Keith thought as he shook his head. _He's welcome to it_. He watched as Lotor deftly dodged, evading the big cat's long claws.

Lotor eventually brought the animal down, his body covered in the cat's blood. He then raised his head to the heavens and let out a roar of victory. "Hahahahaha, now that was a good fight." Lotor laughed as he begin cleaning his blades on the animal's skin. "I want this one's hide!" He barked at his men who obediently rode forward, dismounted and begin skinning the animal for their king.

Keith rode up and dismounted with them to get a better look at the beast. He walked up to the fallen cat. The thing was absolutely gigantic, he couldn't help but to imagine what such a thing would do to the people still living on Arus.

"Beautiful animal isn't it?" Lotor approached, cloth in hand, wiping the blood from his face. "Yes, the giant cats of Neebor. Just had to bring some here, they are so well suited for life here on Arus. Next one's yours." Lotor grinned putting his arm around Keith shoulders. "You are fine with seconds?" Lotor laughed, giving Keith a joking shove. "Speaking of seconds, how did you like my little princess?"

Keith felt the hair instantly rise up on his neck his whole body tensing up.

"You should know. I don't let just anybody have her, you see she is rather special to me…My sweet, innocent, pure, virginal princess….HAHAHAHA… well she was… HAHAHAHA…"

Keith tied to keep his cool about him. He started to walk towards the burnt out wreckage at one end of the clearing, but Lotor followed him, always the gracious host. Keith tried to tune out the boasting but he couldn't and some deep, buried, dark part of him began stirring to life and with every heartbeat it grew and grew and grew.

"She was the most beautiful vision I had ever seen…" Lotor continued as they walked. Thick golden hair that you just wanted to grab onto, skin like the finest porcelain, eyes as blue as the deepest sea, and a body… oooh ho ho…you should have seen it, she was… well… exquisite…" Lotor paused to kick a large piece of wreckage. "I was going to make her my queen, but that witch…!" Lotor stopped, his hands becoming fists. "I give her the gift that is my seed and she repays me not two hours later by trying to gouge it out of her with my own sword! Luckily Haggar was able to save her life, but the bitch could no longer carry life in her womb. And I ask you… what kind of Queen is that?"

Keith froze in his tracks his whole body shaking. The scar on Allura's belly… _the scar_… The rage began to boil to the surface. His eyes became slits as he looked down at the ground trying to latch on to what little bit of control he had left. He focused on a gleaming piece of metal. And then it registered exactly what he was looking at… His head snapped up. Half buried in the trees ahead was the disembodied head of the Yellow Lion. Keith spun around taking it all in. All around him were thousands of sparking pieces of metal twinkling in the light of the sun. All of it, pieces of the Yellow Lion. Keith's demonic eyes landed on Lotor, gritting his teeth. He was on fire, deciding the Yellow's resting place was the perfect resting place for Lotor too. Keith unceremoniously drew his sword and leapt at Lotor without warning, catching the King completely unprepared. Lotor dove to evade as the sword just nicked his arm.

"What! You dare attack me! I am Lotor… King of…"

"Oh shut up…" Keith lunged at him, slashing again with his sword and taking a chunk of cloth with him. He smiled as he noticed pleasingly that there was also blood dripping from its tip. "Ahhhhh…first blood… how nice." Keith charged in again, blade held aloft, ready to strike.

Lotor tripped over wreckage as he tried to gain some distance and draw his sword before Keith was almost on him again. The guards having noticed, started running towards them with their guns drawn. Lotor and Keith were soon caught up in a frenzy of attacks each meeting the blade of the other, Lotor's face contorted in panic, while Keith's remained focused and intent. They broke apart, each circling the other.

A guard behind Lotor saw his chance, lining up a shot and took it. Keith tried to dodge, but the shot hit his leg, dropping him to his knees.

"Idiot!" Lotor growled and elbowed the guard in the nose almost knocking the man out. "He's mine! Do you hear me…? MINE!" The guard staggered back, holding his bloodied nose.

Keith looked at the ground, adrenaline kicking in full force. "YOU…" He slowly looked up meeting Lotor's yellow eyes. "…You defiled MY princess…for that… you must die…" Keith slowly rose to his feet, blood pouring out of the wound on his leg, as he leveled his sword at Lotor.

Suddenly spears began raining down on them from multiple directions one striking soundly into one of the guards. The guards, quickly went on the offensive beginning to shoot wildly into the grass all around them. "Sir, quickly we must retreat! Two of them grabbed the protesting Lotor and raced him to the horses while the others lay down cover fire.

Keith tried to run after Lotor, ready for the kill, dodging spears as he went but his wounded leg was not getting him very far. Another guard was taken down by a spear as they made their hasty retreat, quickly getting their King onto his horse and spiriting him away.

The spears stopped flying as Keith was left alone in the field with two dead guards. Looking all around then he saw …_the tall grass was alive__… __but alive with what?_He readied his sword and slowly turned. All around him wild men stood, each clad in the camouflaged pelts of the giant green saber cats, each with a spear at the ready. One boldly approached him, looking more like a giant grizzly than a man. He steadily walked up to Keith slowly getting closer and closer. By the look of him, he could crush Keith with just his bare hands. Keith held his sword ready to strike. _Well if this is how I go, so be it._ The beast man's eyes seem to pierce right through him, the only feature he could see from under the head of the cat perched atop his head and through the overgrowth of unkempt hair. The man readied his spear and nodded.

Keith suddenly felt a heavy blow to his head and then everything faded as his body hit the ground.


	10. Time of Reckoning

**The Greatest Gift****  
><strong>**A Voltron Christmas Tale****  
><strong>**Chapter Ten****  
><strong>**Time of Reckoning**

Allura was in the same small snow covered house although this time it was different. The house was warm and inviting instead of cold and foreboding. The house was tiny, but more welcoming than any room in the castle. It was beautifully decorated for Christmas, no surface left unadorned. She wandered over to the tree which was covered in all sorts of ornaments. At its top was an exquisitely crafted porcelain angel with its head dipped and arms outstretched. She moved to the fireplace and noticed the three stockings hanging there. She ran her hand along them and read the names. Angelica…Little Angel….and finally…Keith. Allura's hand froze on his name. "Where am I?" She wondered aloud. "Is this Keith's house?" She heard laughter. Following the sound she reached the back door and opened it.

"Keith, you monster! You don't fight fair!" A woman's voice called out.

"Winning isn't about fighting fair." A man's voice answered from behind a berm. But is it Keith's? It was similar but different… deeper…older. Suddenly a barrage of snowballs rocketed across the yard.

"Hey! Ouch, ouch! Oh you're in for it now!" The woman's voice warned from behind her embankment of snow. She leapt over the top and ran across to her attacker's hiding place armed with a snowball in each hand. Allura took in the beautiful woman as she sprinted across the yard, deftly dodging snowballs as she went. The woman was stunningly beautiful with long, fluid jet-black hair floating all around her. She deftly jumped onto his berm and let loose her snowballs. "Ha! Counter attack landed."

He laughed and then barked out. "Attack now!" From overhead snowballs rained down on her head. She ducked, shielding herself with her arms. Like a flash the man launched himself from behind his hiding place tackling her to the ground.

Allura's heart stopped at the sight of the man. He looked just like Keith, same size, same build, same face, although covered in a light stubble. Same hair, just a little gray. _Is it him? Is it Keith … just …older?_ He rolled with her on the ground eventually pinning her, hovering over her. "Give up?"

"Commander Keith Kogane! I will never surrender!" The woman defiantly looked in his eyes as Allura then too saw his eyes and choked. They were Keith's eyes.

He lowered himself over her. "You cannot escape. You're mine now." She looked back up to him, face softening as his lips grew closer. His tone turned soft. "I love you Angie." He kissed her and she responded, kissing back. It's was kiss that Allura has seen many times in her dreams only she was the one… Allura started to tremble seeing Keith obviously in love, lost in an intimate moment with the woman he loves.

A heap of snowballs suddenly rained down on the couple from overhead breaking the moment. "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side." Keith flipped off the woman and tackled a small boy who was holding a bucket over their heads. He grabbed the boy and gently wrestled him down to the ground, the boy giggling in hysterics as Keith tickled him through his coat. "I'll teach you to double cross me! … Hey!"

Using the distraction the woman had gotten free and then had Keith's legs and was pulling him across the snow freeing the boy. "Get him, son!" She cried. The boy grabbed more snowballs from the ground and began pelting Keith with them.

Keith was shielding himself from the barrage laughing. It was a laugh Allura had never heard from him before, one of utter joy and ecstasy. "Alright you two, you're in for it now." He flipped up in a single, deft move and lunged out, grabbing the boy with one arm then spinning and tackling the woman, pinning them both down to the ground under him. "Now I have both of you!" He got a demonic grin. "What to do with you?" He started to tickle them. The laughter that filled the yard was intoxicating, yet for Allura it just brought despair. _Was this Keith's future? He's so in love with this woman and she is so in love with him. Is this what he would have had? Was I keeping him from all this? _Allura knew she should be happy for him, yet she could not deny the jealous hatred growing within her as her stomach tied in knots.

"Okay, okay already! You win!" The woman laughed.

He stopped his attack, sitting up. "Weaklings!" He leaned back, folding his arms across his chest.

"Weaklings? She lunged at him grabbing at his ribs and began her own onslaught. "Get Daddy!" The boy enthusiastically joined in the tickle attack.

_Daddy? _Allura paled.

They immediately had Keith in an uncontrollable roar of laughter, unable to fight back from the attack. The two were soon both sitting on top of him tickling him to death.

"Okay, okay I… give…up." He blurted out between laughs.

"You're so cute when you turn bright red like that." She smiled turning him an even brighter red. "Even better." She leaned in and kissed him. "Come on boys, I've got cookies inside!" She stood up, reaching down to help Keith up. As he stood he pulled her into a bear hug.

His son started orbiting them. "Come on! I wanna cookie! I wanna cookie!"

Keith let go of the woman and grabbed his son on his next pass, flipping him upside down and holding him that way, feet flailing in the air. "Okay, let's get your cookie." The boy giggled in pure delight still hanging upside-down as Keith pinned him that way under his arms in front of him. The woman moved in behind and wrapped her arms around Keith's waist and tickled her son eliciting a stream of giggles from him as his feet kicked in the air. Matching stride they walked to the house together and right past Allura as if she wasn't even there.

Allura dropped to the snow below. She had never seen a family with more love, Keith's family. Her heart broke right there and she wept.

When she looked up from her tiers it was suddenly nighttime. She got up and made her way inside. The house was now only lit up with candles, the flickering light from the fire, and the twinkling multicolored lights from the tree. She wandered around taking in the quaint beauty of it all. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Her stomach was soon in knots again. _Had this woman been able to do what I could not? Get Keith to enjoy Christmas?_ She heard their laughter from another room. Looking around again, there was no doubt. She had.

"Hi." A small voice called up to her.

She looked around and saw Keith's son sitting on the floor by the tree looking up at her curiously. "Hi." She smiled back at him seeing that he couldn't be more than four.

"Wanna play?" he asked.

She was suddenly taken aback by how much Keith's son looked just like him. "Uh, yeah I'd like that." She walked over and sat down on the floor beside him, amazed. He really was a miniature Keith with large doe like eyes and absurdly long lashes. Eyes so dark you could get lost in them.

"Are you a friend of my Mommy and Daddy?"

Allura didn't know what to say so she just nodded. "What's that?" She pointed to a stuffed animal in his lap.

He lifted it up to her grinning. "It's my black lion! Santa gave it to me. My Daddy met him!"

Allura shook her head and blinked. "Your black lion?" She smiled at the thought of Keith giving his son the toy. "Your Daddy met Santa?"

"Yeah, Santa gave him our presents to give us cuz he was really busy."

Allura smiled, stroking the toy. "So what's his name?"

"Blackie. He's just like the one I saw."

"You saw a lion?"

"Yep, a big black one!" He swooped the lion around in front of him. "When I'm asleep he takes me for rides."

"He does?"

"Yeah, I climb on his back and he leaps up high in da air and we swoop around the sky." He demonstrated with the stuffed lion.

"You ride on a black lion in your dreams?"

"Yep. I told my Daddy. He said that was neat."

"Is it like the lion he flew?"

"You can't fly a lion silly." He giggled.

"You can't?"

"No, they can only take you for rides like this." He swooped the stuffed lion around again.

"So your Daddy didn't fly lions?"

"My Daddy's a soldier. He can't fly."

"He can't?"

"No, he hurt his hand as a kid so he can't fly."

"He what?" Her mind was trying to puzzle out the mystery.

"His hand don't work right." He lifted up his little hand and made a fist and then reopened it. "See." He smiled at her. "You're funny, everyone knows that!" He started to giggle.

Allura got caught up in his innocent laughter, giggling herself.

The boy looked at her, grinning. "What did you get from Santa?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen yet."

"You haven't? You are silly." He giggled again.

"And you're a cutie." She winked.

The little boy blushed and ran a hand into his hair, embarrassed, the gesture immediately recognizable to Allura. The boy pulled at his long black hair staring at the floor to hide his embarrassment._ Oh my god!_ She reached out, putting a hand under the boy's chin lifting his little face to hers. Her eyes took him in again. _Is he?_ "My name is Allura, what's yours?"

He looked at her totally confused. "Keith, silly."

She dropped her hand, stunned.

He giggled again. "Arura?"

She smiled. "Yes, Allura."

"I never heard of that name." He pointed to the circlet on her head. "What's dat?"

"What?" Her hand reached up to her head. "Oh this, this is my circlet."

"Circ…what?"

"It's like a crown."

"A crown?" His big eyes grew even wider. "Are you a Queen?"

"No..." she earned a frown from him. "I'm a princess."

"Wow! Really?" He beamed.

Allura smiled. "You are just too cute!" He snapped the stuffed lion to his face but Allura caught a glimpse of his flush before it disappeared into the fur. "Yes, and I live in a castle with a big black lion guarding its gate. Just like yours." The little boy curiously raised his head back up, looking extremely bewildered. "Yep, there's a black one and a red one and a…"

"A green one and a yellow one and a blue one." He finished.

"Well yes, but how do you…"

"Do you ride them too?" He held out his lion to her.

She took the stuffed lion from him studying it. "In your dream… do you ride all the lions?"

"Sometimes. But I like the black one the best. He's my favorite."

"Yes. And I believe, he likes you the best too." She bonked the lion's nose on little Keith's nose. Just as it hit he and the lion dissolved away, as did the house and the warmth and she was now back outside, sitting in the snow covered woods, moonlight the only illumination. She could hear the sound of gunfire in the distance and people approaching, she ducked behind a tree and listened.

"I've got a heat signature over there, Sir." A voice spoke and Allura looked around seeing a unit of Drule soldiers. One looked right at her, but didn't seem to see her. "There he is." A soldier jumped down into a ditch and yanked out a child. To Allura's horror it was the same boy, a little older, but unmistakably him. "Keith!" She cried out running to him. But it was no use, she was merely a spectator again.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that?" The patrol captain chuckled. Then to Allura's surprise little Keith raised a gun and shot the man holding him in the ribs and the man fell to the snow.

"Run, Keith! Run!" Allura screamed. Little Keith made a break for it but the Drule captain leveled his gun at him. Allura tried to grab at the man's arm but her hands just passed right through him. He pulled the trigger, hitting Keith in the leg and bringing him down to the ground.

"Noooo!" Allura ran to the boy.

The Drule captain laughed again. "Definitely his father's son. Take him!"

They converged on Keith walking right through Allura. A man grabbed Keith, lifting him up off the ground. As Keith's eyes focused on the men he went into shock. Suddenly in the distance adding to the constant shrieking of babies crying, there were sounds of more laser blasts.

"Lets go, they're going to need help to bag that Kogane and this one might just do the trick." The Drule captain laughed as they made their way to the fighting. Allura watched, helpless, as little Keith was kicking and screaming the whole way in spite of his injured and bleeding leg. "Yep, definitely his fathers son." The Drule laughed.

They reached the fighting and the Drule captain called out. "Oh Kogane! I have a present for you. Looks just like you too. A little short though."

Allura then saw the man he was talking to. It is the man who was the image of Keith, gun drawn, defending his wife and two small babies. "Keith's father?" Allura breathed. She noticed all around them the wreckage of a Drule robot battalion smoldering in the snow.

Keith's father trained his gun on the Drule captain. "If you so much as lay a hand on him so help me…"

The Drule captain grinned. "Oh sorry, I didn't know. Too bad I already shot him then."

"You bastard!" Keith's mother spat, leveling a gun on him as well, shielding the screaming babies.

The Drule captain laughed. "Oh come now, I only winged him, he'll be fine, that is if you cooperate and come with us." He eyed the woman.

"Never!" Keith's father yelled.

"Fine." He put his gun to little Keith's head.

The woman lunged forward. "No! No, don't hurt my baby."

The Drule captain sneered. "Will someone shut those kids up?"

To Allura's horror, two of his men aimed their guns towards the babies. "Nooo!" Allura screamed running between them and the babies. They opened fire, the shots going right through her. Then suddenly silence. Allura spun and instantly wanted to wretch for nothing resembling the two beautiful raven-haired babies remained.

Keith's father snapped, leaping out and grabbing the Drule captain who was holding the gun to Keith and snapped the man's neck instantly. He turned on the man holding Keith and shot him point blank in the head, the man dropping little Keith to the ground as he fell. He turned on the rest of the unit, taking them all out.

Allura saw a Drule officer appear out of the woods and using the diversion he grabbed the raven-haired woman from behind and drug her off. Keith's father finished the unit off, only to hear maniacal laughter coming from above. He turned and to his horror saw his wife being lifted away in a hovercraft. The craft was taken into a larger ship and as the door closed the ship rose high into the air. "Noooo!" The man screamed, falling to his knees as she disappeared into the sky.

Allura's eyes went to the little whimpering Keith, lying crumpled on the ground, his eyes darting from the ship carrying off his mother and the blood stained snow where the remains of the babies were scattered. Allura went numb. "Is this what happened, Keith?" She dropped to the boy, trying to hold him but she couldn't. "Oh Keith, is this what happened?"

There was the sound of more deep, roaring engines, as a huge firefight was erupting in the night sky as the Drule's made their retreat having got what they came for. One of the Garrison ships landed and its troops made their way to the scene.

Allura scooted back as the man approached carefully gathering his injured son in his arms.

"What the hell happened here?" One of the men from the Alliance ship asked as he walked up to them.

Without a word Keith's father wound up and decked him, knocking him out cold. The others then gave him a wide berth. He went to the car and set Keith down on the seat to tend to his leg.

Keith's father then walked to where the babies were. He knelt down beside them, taking off his coat and laying it down next to them. He began to sob as he reverently placed their tattered remains into his coat, trying desperately to get every drop of their blood from the snow. Every soldier stood in horrified silence, not quite wanting to believe the scene before them.

Allura wept. There was no doubt, those too were his children, Keith's siblings. "Keith! Oh god Keith, I'm so sorry."

After a long while the man carefully wrapped up the babies in his coat and cradled them in his arms. "I love you my little Christmas angels." He sobbed as he slowly stood up. He walked to little Keith carefully bending down and lifting him up as well. Little Keith grabbed on, wrapping his arms around his father's neck, nuzzling his tear soaked face into his father's hair. "Let's go home." He whispered to his son.

Allura awoke, remembering the entire vivid dream, putting the pieces together from her other dream of being a child in the same house. _The bodies were Keith's parents, the babies were Keith's siblings. I…I was Keith_. She stumbled across the hospital room to the window and looked out onto the beautiful afternoon snowfall of Christmas Eve. Leaning against the cold glass, she slowly slipped down its face smearing it with her tears. All those nightmares she had been having were Keith's nightmares, Keith's private Christmas hell. How could she have been so cold to him? "How… could I have been so selfish?" She wept, lying fetal on the floor, calling out to him. "Forgive me Keith."

Romelle walked in to find Allura a muttering crumpled mess on the floor. She called for the doctor and together they put her back into her hospital bed. The doctor began administering another sedative as Romelle crawled in beside her, hugging her distraught cousin until she finally drifted off to sleep. She wished she had comforting words to say, but she couldn't think of anything. Instead, she just held her.

* * *

><p>Keith snapped awake from the same ever-present nightmare of his youth. He was completely disoriented. His head was pounding his hand going to his scull to find a bump. It all soon came back to him. He was fighting Lotor when… they were attacked by those wild men…and then… then…<p>

His eyes slowly focused on the room… no, not a room he discovered…a cave. He tried to move only to find he was bound hand and foot. He then began to slowly make out some shadowy shapes far off in another section of the cave, huddled around a fire, each wearing a pelt of one of the green saber cats. Keith started to go to work on the ropes at his wrists.

* * *

><p>"Where is that man that was with him?" Lotor bellowed as he entered the castle, servants running behind him trying to tend to his wounds.<p>

"We do not know Sire" Yurak was careful to keep his distance, but not quite able to keep the mirth off his face.

Lotor glared at Yurak, more than ready to remove that look off his face for him. "Well find him! I want his head!" The servants all scurried around Lotor trying to bandage his wounds. "Get away from me!" Lotor took a swing at them.

Merla's entourage approached from another hall and she fully laughed at him and unlike anyone else didn't hide it. "Hahahaha! So your future champion got the best of you? And I wasn't ever there to see it. Hahahaha…"

"Shut up woman!" Lotor barked. "I'm in no mood for your games." He stormed off.

* * *

><p>Keith eventually managed to work the knots free from around his feet and legs but he didn't want to make a move just yet, not until he knew who or what he was up against. He wrapped the ropes around him to look as if he was still bound and waited.<p>

The large bear like man entered the cave carrying a large piece of meat from a kill, handing it off to another to prepare. He made his way towards where Keith was, stopping about ten feet away squatting down in front of him, and studying him intently. He let out a snort and moved to the other side of the room sitting down cross-legged on a pelt and began sharpening his spear, all the while keeping one eye on Keith.

_This isn't good. This man is obviously more than I can easily handle in a fist fight especially with an injured leg. If he can take down one of those things with just a spear, I really don't want to have to fight him._ Two others entered the cave and move up to Keith. The younger of the two held a hand-hewn ax in his hand and stayed near Keith's head while the other, an older man, moved to Keith's leg and ripped open his pant leg, fully exposing the wound. Keith flinched as he began to clean it out.

"Hold still." The older man grumbled. "The wound is deep but it will heal."

Keith took a breath and relaxed letting the man treat him. Not like he had much choice in the matter. From the mans touch and manner he could tell he was obviously skilled in medicine. He produced a compress of leaves and began packing the wound with them.

Yet another pelt clad man came in the room and stood to look over Keith. "Why are we helping him? He's one of them you all saw that!"

"Yes." Another entered. "But we also saw him try to kill Lotor and that makes him a friend."

"I don't like it. It stinks of one of Lotor's traps. He's a spy I tell you!"

"A spy? You think Lotor would allow himself to get cut up just to put a spy in our ranks? Be serious. Lotor wouldn't waste his time on us."

"He's a spy! We should have left him in the field to die or better yet be eaten!"

"Calm down!"

"Calm down? Don't you tell me to calm down! You're getting soft, you all are! Lotor will get us!" He pushed his way towards Keith, shoving the two men beside him away. "I'll settle this!" He drew a dagger and placed it against Keith's neck.

Keith quickly tried to form a plan. _If he got the dagger then what? He'd have to fight his way…_

A spear suddenly pierced through the air logging into a hunk of wood against the outer wall, the staff vibrating just in front of Keith's attacker's face stopping him cold.

All eyes in the room shifted to the bear of a man still sitting there coldly staring forward. The bear man slowly rose and walked up to the attacker who was now too petrified to move. The bear man grabbed him by the scruff of the neck lifting him away from Keith and effortlessly tossed him aside. He took hold of his spear and with a swift yank pulled it free. He looked at Keith a moment then walked back to the other side of the cave to sit down and resume his ritual sharpening.

Keith was stunned. Not because of what just happened but for what he saw in the bear man's eyes. Behind the pelt, the shaggy hair, and beard were oh so familiar eyes. The eyes of a long time friend and teammate. But the eyes were hollow, much like Allura's. "Hunk…" He breathed, the word just sounding like a breath.

Then from across the room his booming voice filled the cave. A voice familiar, yet totally different, this was not the jolly Hunk he knew… this man had suffered. "The Lion's spirit has spoken. He is a friend." The bear man simply spoke before resuming his sharpening.

* * *

><p>After he was bandaged, the others exited cave leaving just Keith and the Hunk of a bear man alone. They sat and stared at one another for a long time.<p>

"You did not kill the lion warrior. Why?" The bear man asked.

Keith then understood, Hunk knew all this time that he was free of his bindings yet didn't say a word. "He is not my enemy." Keith softly replied.

"Who is your enemy?"

The word forming was foul on Keith's lips, he almost spit it out to get rid of the taste of it. "Lotor!"

The bear man slowly stood making his way to Keith and extending his arm out towards him. "Come."

Keith, knowing he had been found out, extended his hand up to the man, the rope that was just loosely twisted around it falling to the ground. The bear man firmly took hold of Keith's hand and pulled him to his feet, Keith taking most of his weight in his good leg. Whatever herbs the medicine man packed his wound with were doing an amazing job of numbing the pain.

"Come, you must go. Many here will want you dead. You are not one of us."

Keith nodded in understanding. The utter fear these people must live in as they eeked out an existence under the shadow of King Lotor must be immense.

The bear man led him out of the caves grabbing up Keith's sword on the way out, Keith followed behind, wary of all the eyes upon him. All sorts of people, men, women, elders, children, and the maimed all sought shelter in these caves, and these lion warriors were protecting and providing for them. Keith's heart swelled with pride. These people were the soul of Arus, valiantly fighting to be free. "I will try." Keith silently promised them. "I am sorry…"

The bear man led him outside and down a winding path to where some horses were waiting. Another Lion warrior approached Keith. "We will see you out of the forest. You are on your own after that."

The bear man reverently handed Keith his sword giving Keith an intense stare. "Lotor." He spat.

Keith's eyes became slits and he slowly partially drew the sword out of its sheath eyeing the blood dried there. "Lotor…" Keith sneered slightly smiling at Blue Boy's blood on his blade. He snapped the blade back into its sheath and extended his hand to the bear. "Thank you." _Hunk._

One of the men produced a set of armor from one of Lotor's men and handed the bundle to Keith with a nod. Keith thanked him and pulled on the pieces and carried the helm.

They mounted up and rode off in silence everything that needed to be said already said. They escorted Keith to the edge of the forest and showed him a trail that would give him cover most of the way back to the castle. Keith dismounted and handed his reins to one of them then saluted the men. He pulled on the helm and continued on his way on foot. It was dusk when he made his way on to the castle grounds, the pathway the Lion warriors showed him doing its job well. Keith imagined they must use it when conducting supply raids. He saw a group of soldiers casually heading back to the castle proper and fell in amongst their ranks, blending in with the crowd as best he could. Luckily for Keith Lotor's armies were an ever changing mixture of both commissioned soldiers and mercenaries for hire so no one really paid much attention to him in his half torn up armor.

Keith made his way into the castle itself, all of his senses on full alert, no time to screw up now. The castle however was relatively empty. _Very odd_… Keith wondered why until he heard two guards talking, both angered that they were on shift and not able to go to the arena and watch tonight's mystery fight.

_Lotor will be at the Arena. So that's where I am headed_. Keith found a new energy to his step, blocking out the dull pain in his leg. _One of us dies tonight, Lotor!_ Keith weaved his way through the crowd of people as he got closer to the arena, everyone too busy chatting with one another wondering what this suddenly scheduled arena battle was all about to take notice of him.

He made his way to the darkened royal box, a heavy drape drawn closed screening it from the arena. He quickly scanned the area, no one was there yet. _Good_, Keith decided he could hide in wait and then…

"Keith?...is… is that you?" A soft quivering voice came out from the shadows behind the screen to one side of the royal box.

"Allura?" Keith breathed, making his way to the screen and removing his helm.

She rushed up to the fabric that separated them, tears coming to her face. "I thought you were dead. Lotor said…"

"Shhh… I'm fine." He reassured her with a soft soothing voice. He lifted his hand up to caress her face through the fabric. "Please don't cry, my princess."

She couldn't help but to nuzzle into his hand.

"And the trap is sprung! HAHAHAHA…." Lotor's maniacal voice filled the royal box.

"NOOOO!" Allura screamed as Keith jumped back towards the railing drawing and readying his sword.

The box filled with Lotor's goons all laughing and grinning like idiots. Lotor moved to Allura and with his dagger slashed thorough the fabric with one hand and grabbed Allura with the other. "Oh what lovely bait you make, my dear." He took her lips with his, his hands forcefully pulling her firmly to him. He came up for air to smile devilishly at Keith. "I knew you couldn't resist my little sweet princess. Once you have a taste…"

"You bastard! " Keith growled his hand clenching around the grip of his sword. Lotor's goons all moved in closer each leveling either a gun or other weapon at Keith, holding him at bay.

Lotor laughed at having so easily found his opponents weakness. He spun Allura around so they were both facing him, so Keith could watch Allura's terror ridden face as Lotor played with his dagger at her breast.

All Keith could do was watch. Having seen the scars on Allura's body he knew Lotor had no problem cutting her. Keith grit his teeth, his knuckles going white around the hilt of his sword.

The tip of Lotor's dagger found the edge of the fabric covering Allura's breast and he made a show of cutting it free. His hand restraining her quickly moving up to grab a handful of her now bare breast. "Yes lovely… she is so lovely."

It was all Keith could do to keep calm as beads of sweat begin pour down him, his whole body on fire with rage.

Lotor traced the dagger point over her flesh, firm enough to leave a scratch. Then he moved the dagger lower to her belly and then lower, tracing a line just above her pubic bone.

As the guards turned to lustfully watch their King, Keith saw his chance. He lashed out taking two down before they even knew he was attacking. The remaining guards all turned on him two large pistols now leveled at his head, Keith froze.

"Don't kill him…" Yurak pushed his way to the front smiling from ear to ear. "That honor is for King Lotor and for King Lotor alone."

Keith was loosing it. He was caught. They held all the advantage now, a deafening silence loomed between them when suddenly Allura's scream pierced out from behind the guards. The guards shifted giving Keith a full, unobstructed horrific view of Allura writhing in pain as Lotor slowly drew the blade along the line of the large scar on her stomach drawing blood as it passed.

"Hahahahaha…." Yurak laughed. "Look at the poor little princess... aww that's gotta hurt." The guards all had a laugh.

Keith's whole body shook. He closed his eyes and mentally called out to her in his anger…_Allura be strong… we will beat him… Allura_… But he got nothing in return. Keith then herd a thud which snapped his eyes open to find Allura thrown down against a chair, utterly terrified, and Lotor smiling over her.

Lotor strode up to Keith. "So now where were we…Ahhhh… He turned to the heavy drape which a servant quickly pulled open revealing the crowd of the now full stadium. Lotor raised his hands to his people who all rose to greet their king. "My people, for your pleasure tonight I give you a fight between the Lord Kogane and myself…" The crowd went wild. "TO THE DEATH!" The crowd lost it completely becoming riotous in their seats. The noise was deafening. Lotor then turned to Keith and bowed. "After you…My Lord…" Lotor rose back up with a cocky grin plastered on his face, one Keith couldn't wait to make him eat.

The guards took a step back to give Keith some room. Keith took a deep breath and leapt over the railing to the arena below, landing like a cat, sword at the ready and only slightly favoring his leg as his adrenaline levels were so high, pain no longer mattered.

Lotor quickly followed deafly landing fifty feet away, he drew his laser sword and began to stalk Keith. The crowd never returned to their seats. The King himself was in the match, a rare day indeed. Lotor started to laugh as he circled Keith. "So, how is your leg, My Lord? HAHAHAHA…" He continued to laugh.

Keith ignored him, focusing on the attack he knew was to come.

"Are you going to make me wait all day? Very well… Aghhhhhhh!" Lotor charged at Keith with a simple straight attack. Keith readied himself and prepared for a possible fake. He was not disappointed. At the last second Lotor pulled back and changed target. Keith managed to deflect the blow bringing his blade around for a counter strike. It grazed off Lotor's leg.

"Heh heh heh… I underestimated you, Lord Kogane." Lotor's eyes turned to slits as he hatched a new plan. "So you like my little Princess do you? Hahahaha… Do you want her for yourself?"

Keith's rage started to over run him… He moved to attack swiping at Lotor's head which Lotor easily parried away. He then swung around to Lotor's side, Lotor dodging just in time. Lotor then took a swipe at Keith's injured leg just grazing it, but enough to send a shot of pain rocketing through Keith's body.

Lotor, getting the reaction he wanted continued. "You sure you don't want a fresher woman? She does have an awful lot of miles on her"

_Stay focused Keith…he's baiting you… keep… mind focused_.

Lotor charged in and they exchange a volley of attacks and parries. Each keeping up with the other, the blades moving so fast they seemed more like a blur. The two sprang apart each breathing hard, each again searching for an opening.

Lotor sneered, wiping a sweaty brow. "Do you truly want my used up leftovers?"

At that something in Keith's mind switched off. He went numb. He looked down to the earth no longer feeling any pain. When his head came up and his eyes leveled on Lotor the King visibly shuddered, lips parting in surprise for the Keith he was fighting was no longer there.

Keith removed the bulky armor that he was wearing as he slowly stalked his pray circling like a lion on the hunt. Soon he was down to just the red uniform that now felt like home to him. He flipped the sword around deftly in his hand then charged in with unimaginable speed. It was all Lotor could do to block the hit… If that were Keith's intent. But Keith flipped around at the last minute, his feet suddenly in Lotor's face hitting him with the full momentum on the run squarely in the jaw as he flew past him. As Keith landed his sword hand took a sweep behind him, cutting Lotor across the back just before he hit the ground from the first kick. Keith swung around as Lotor fought to get up and he kicked him in the head again sending him flying.

Lotor's men quickly jumped into the arena running to their King's aid, Yurak coming between his fallen King and Keith. "I have been waiting for this moment since you got here." Yurak sneered as he leveled his sword at Keith.

Keith didn't respond. Words were now meaningless to him. All he saw was a new opponent. He stretched his neck and attacked and in three moves Yurak had been speared on his sword. The other guards then all charged in and Keith pushed the now lifeless Yurak into two of them. He then whip kicked around into another while goring a fourth with his blade. He recoiled into himself like a spring ready to strike again at the closest target. One soldier dared to move and Keith was on and off him like a shot, taking off an arm with the strike.

Lotor had just the time of the distraction to regain himself getting to his feet he changed his strategy. He sorely underestimated this man and Lotor was far from how good he was in his fighting prime, that now so painfully obvious as this human walked all over him. Some more guards approached and Lotor motioned for them to surround Keith. Once Keith was surrounded all the men jumped him at once. Keith fought them off, killing one immediately and insuring another would never procreate. He was going for a third when Lotor's hit landed, an overhead chop to the collarbone dropping Keith to his knees. Two guards then grabbed him from behind and restrained him, allowing their King to open up on him, letting loose a fury of punches and kicks. Then they let the battered and bloodied Keith drop limp to the ground.

Lotor laughed. "What a match this was!" He raised his hands to the roaring crowd and then turned to the royal box to see the look of utter horror on Allura's face. Allura looked on to Lotor almost pleadingly. "My silly little Princess, does he deserve to die honorably?" A sharp searing pain shot through Lotor's entire body as he looked down to see the tip of a sword protruding from his gut. He looked up again at the princess, her look of pleading gone, replaced by a look of utter contempt. "She tricked me… she…." Lotor gasped.

Keith's voice sneered into Lotor's ear. "You underestimate people to much, oh great King." Keith gave the sword a twist, reveling in it when a burning fire scorched into him from behind, making every muscle in his body seize up then release limp. He dropped to his knees behind Lotor, his mind fuzzing out.

"Hmmmm… so, my husband I see you have had you fun?" Merla walked up to Keith kicking him over with her heel. "Honor is for fools…" She gestured to a medical team that rushed in and quickly went to work on their King. She gave Keith a last perusal, running the barrel of her smoking gun over his body. "What a pity… so promising." She turned and strode away… "So promising… THROW HIM IN THE PIT!"

* * *

><p>Allura was in stunned shock. Everyone around her was in a frenzy. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe. The man that was to be her salvation had been smote down before her eyes. <em>Keith!<em> Her mind screamed out. "Keith! Don't leave me! Don't leave me…"

Nanny soon found her, wrapping her up in her cape and tried to usher her away. "Come my baby. Come…"

"No Nanny, I must see him… I must…" She looked back out to see him being drug along the ground by his ankles by two overgrown goons, off in the direction of the Pit. "Nooooo…. Noooo….noooooo….." Allura screamed.

Merla looked up from the arena floor and smiled at the princess. "Merry Christmas, Your Highness." She called up to her and broke into a maniacal laughter that continued to resonate in Allura's head.

* * *

><p>Keith awoke, his body broken, as he was being drug off to die in Lotor's very own Pit of Skulls. His body long ago had switched off. They reached the side where a crowd of onlookers had gathered and without so much as an announce of ceremony, dropped him in, the crowd above letting out a roar or approval. Keith felt his body weightless for a moment but didn't really feel the hit. All he knew was that it felt wrong. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, my Princess."<p>

* * *

><p>The castle medics and mystics worked on their King feverishly to stop the bleeding, using every trick of modern medicine and magic they could to piece him back together. If by some miracle he managed to survive he would never be the man he was. His body would just be a shadow of his former self.<p>

Merla entered the King's room to see him laying on the grand bed all sorts of tubes and equipment attached to his body, a container of smoldering incense at his head. "So, my King, will you live?" She ran a hand along his body. "And all this just for a pretty face… I am disgusted! Your male bravado will be your undoing if it hasn't already." She walked towards his head not knowing if he could hear her or not. "Lotor you're a pig!" She rubbed her swollen belly. "Your son will grow up to be the man you could never be! I will see to that!" She reached out to him with her mind. I hope you die! She then turned on her heel and strode out of the room, her cape billowing behind her.

* * *

><p>Allura again stood staring out the window of her cell like room. Nanny had done all she could to comfort her, to no avail. She looked out over to where the pit lay imagining him there, body broken. <em>Did I bring this upon him?<em> She questioned herself. _I have brought nothing but pain to everyone in my life. I'm weak, I'm so weak_. She leaned her head upon the glass, trying to touch the Pit with one thought ringing in her mind. "I will avenge you, my Lord. That I promise."

Not quite knowing how she got there, she found herself standing in front of the closet where Nanny stored her meager wardrobe and the thing she was really there for, the blue liquid that her body craved almost as much as her mind craved the release it provided. She placed her hand on the door of the small closet and dropped her head, hating the need she has developed for this… this stuff.

She remembered the first time Lotor gave it to her mixed with some wine. She had felt odd and weak as he raped her again, but that time it hadn't hurt nearly as much and she's found herself able to forget what was happening to her even as he was on top of her. The pain afterwards was excruciating, but Lotor had given her another 'drink', this time giving her the blue liquid without diluting it. The pain had vanished and the cycle that followed was as simple as that. Sighing heavily, knowing the inevitable, she opened the closet digging behind a stack of clothing and finding the fresh store of vials all neatly capped. So pretty the liquid was, really. Such a calming hue. She reached towards the vials and hesitated yet again. _Was this who she had become?__Was this really the fait of the Princess of Arus?_ Tears formed as she realized that she could no longer deny the need inside her for the numbing relief. She took the first vial before she had a chance to think further, downing it instantly. Taking another and another, she continued until half of them were gone and she was nearly staggering from the effects.

* * *

><p>In another world not so far away another Allura awoke. In her gut she felt as if something was terribly wrong but she could not say what or why. She gently crawled out of the hospital bed trying not to wake Rommelle who was sleeping next to her. She went to the window and looked out to the lake shimmering in the moonlight. Something was wrong but… feeling anxious she sunk out of the room and begin aimlessly wandering the halls of the castle only to find herself at Keith's room.<p>

Her hand ran along the door. The door was cold to her touch. How many times had she walked past this door before, taking for granted that he was there inside, always at the ready to come to her aid whenever called upon. She touched the control panel and keys in an access code, the door swishing open before her.

She hesitated a moment before the darkened empty room. How many times had she wanted to step through this doorway to see him, to tell him how she truly felt, but she never dared. How many times had she stood right here in the middle of the night to just feel his reassuring presence? She tentatively took a step.

The room was as cold as the fear gripping her heart. She took a deep breath as her eyes acclimated to the darkness, the moonlight shining in from his window the only illumination. To her surprise she saw the usual order of his room was lost. The room was absolutely trashed. Everything that used to sit in neat stacks on his desk was strewn about the floor. Even the mattress on his bed was slightly askew. She made her way over to his bed and fell onto it, his scent still strong in the mattress. _Why Keith why?_ She hit his bed in her utter frustration. _Why would he? How could he…?_ She just couldn't imagine Keith ever wanting to kill himself.

She then caught a glimpse of black fur poking out of a cubby at the side of his bed. She reached for it and to her amazement pulled out a very worn looking black plush lion, just like the one she held in her dream. Her dream…Keith's dream? Keith's lion? _How could I have been so insensitive? All this time I just thought he was just being a jerk about Christmas. I'm sorry, Keith I'm so sorry!_ She pulled the lion in close to her breast. _All this time I was having Keith's dreams. That was Keith's Christmas… Ohhh how horrifying! No wonder he hates Christmas. And all I've done is give him even more grief! I drove him to this_… She moved to reverently replace the lion in its den only to find a notepad in there. She bit her lip, feeling guilt for intruding into his most private space. She gingerly pulled it out her eyes tearing instantly as she reads.

_My Dear Ally, _

_Oh Keith did you?… Was this meant for me…?_ She read the date scrawled on the top. It was dated the night before the accident. The night she confronted him in the coach. Allura's fingers touched her mouth, lingering. It was the night he dared to kiss her lips.

_I know you are growing frustrated with me, and you don't understand where my head is. I can't say myself. I can't seem to be able to talk to you anymore and I don't know why. Allura, I don't mean to hurt you I'm just inept when it comes to expressing my feelings._

_I'm so afraid, afraid of us, of what that means. My responsible mind keeps telling me that it's impossible, improper, and detrimental. Yet, my heart. My heart is screaming out for you. That's why I've been avoiding you Ally. It hurts too much to be with you and not be with you. I'm sorry Ally. But I need to tell you, I want to tell you_

The note ended mid sentence. _Tell me?_ Allura cried searching the ceiling for answers that weren't there. _Tell me what?_ She dropped the pad, crumpling back down onto his bed. _Keith my love… I need you… I miss you… I LOVE you… you can't leave without me…._ She opened her mind again searching, ever searching…

_Keith?_ She lifted her head up from the mattress and she pulled herself up. _I feel you… I'm coming Keith._

* * *

><p>A scantily clad Allura carrying a tray of goodies made her way through the halls of the castle, Lotor's men all taking notice approvingly of the very revealing number she had chosen to wear, forgoing her usual cape she hides beneath. She arrived at his door and the guard stops her. "No visitors. By orders of Queen Merla."<p>

Allura sauntered up to the man rubbing suggestively against him. "Well I have orders from the King to be with him tonight and I do not intend on breaking them." She purred at him grabbing hold of his most prized possession. "I can see you when I'm done, if you like." She gave him a squeeze.

The guard wrapped his arm around Allura's bare waist and pulled her to him. "I'll be waiting." He huskily replied and took a bite of her neck.

She smiled lustfully at him as he opened the door for her and disappeared into the king's chambers.

Allura quietly glided into the royal chambers, tray in hand. This room would have been her parent's suites if they had lived to see the birth of the new castle. She remembered Nanny insisting she live there but to her it was too big a room for just her. To big and too empty. Instead she chose a smaller room for herself, one she figured she would have had if her parents were still alive. She would often come into these rooms and imagine what it would have been like, how her mother would have decorated it. She could almost see how their room would have looked on this Christmas Eve, a large tree at its center, no doubt the castle's children playing all around. Zarkon crushed that dream and then his son crushed the rest when he took over. She slowly approached the large bed dominating the center of the bedroom. Luckily for her the servants apparently had all been ordered to leave.

"I told you to leave me alone!" A gravelly voice erupted from the bed.

She defiantly continued to walk forward. "You asked for me tonight my King?" She cooed as she reached the bed.

King Lotor's eye's didn't seem to register her at first but then he smiled. "Allura…" He breathed out her name like a prayer.

"Majesty." She answered running her hand along his arm. She saw the state he was in seeing he must be in agonizing pain, his injuries grave indeed. The dressings on his wounds were soaked with blood. If this were any other man she would have felt pity for him, but she didn't. Lying on this bed was the one man who destroyed her life, destroyed her dreams, destroyed her planet, and destroyed her soul. And she felt as though she let him. She was week. Instead of fighting him she just curled up in defeat. She watched him kill the captain and she ran. She watched him kill Coran and she ran. She watched him beat Nanny to a pulp and she ran. Well tonight she would run no more.

She looked down at his pathetic form. "May I please you, your Majesty?" She smiled at him.

Lotor almost laughed but caught himself before he injured himself further. "My Princess…"

"Shhhhh…" She smiled. "Let me comfort you…" She set her tray down and climbed up on top the bed to straddle the king. She lightly brushed his bare skin alongside the dressings. "Shhhhhhh…"

"Allura…" Lotor's eyes almost rolled back in his head. "Allura, my beautiful princess." He closed his eyes and started to breathe deeper as her soothing hands relaxed him. "You are not like the rest of them. You know who your King is."

Allura smiled as he relaxed. She started to hum a little soft Christmas lullaby as her fingers danced along his skin.

"What is that you're singing?"

"Hmmm…oh a Christmas song… it's called Silent Night…" she continued to hum.

"It's beautiful… like you… Allura. You should have been my Queen."

"Hmmmm…" She continued to trace circles on his skin with one hand, the other reaching for the tray, her fingers snaking under the cloth covering, finding what they seek.

"You and I could have ruled the Galaxies side by side. Why did you have to…?"

"Shhhhhhh…." She continued to hum.

His eyes flashed open as he suddenly looked up at her. "You could have had it all! I would have given you everything! Anything you would have wanted would have been yours. Anything!"

"Anything?"

He reached up with his weak hand to take hers in it. "Yes, anything."

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "But…" she pulled her hand free from his. "Anything but what matters most in the world. The thing you have taken from everyone. Freedom!"

His eyes instantly flashed with rage. "How dare you! You!" He sputtered. "You have no place to say…"

"Exactly. I have no place."

"Your place, Allura, was by my side."

Allura rolled her head atop her neck. "Very well." And with one powerful thrust she buried the dagger she had hidden on her tray into his chest, burying it all the way to the hilt, piercing his heart. "Together… in death." She sneered as the blood poured out of him.

She slowly turned her head away, sliding off him and wandered to a secret passage at the other end of the room. Not looking at him again or acknowledging the faint sounds of his gurgling coming from behind her. Following The winding passage's twists and turns the hidden corridors took her to her destination, outside. She headed off into the darkness to her final end, the bridge over the pit. Looking down she could see Keith's broken body lying below. She closed her eyes, no longer feeling a thing, the drugs having numbed her completely. She no longer had any fear, now having sealed her fate. She stretched her arms out to her sides as Merla's blood curdling cry could be heard echoing in the distance.

Keith slowly looked up to see Allura. He tried to stand but could not and fell back to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Allura swayed on the bridge and then stepped off the edge falling into the pit, a hundred feet below.

* * *

><p>Allura wandered lost in a daze still only clad in her hospital gown ever searching for him. She eventually found herself being inexorably drawn outside and out on the long bridge over the water. She looked down into the icy depths feeling his presence so strong. "Keith I know you're down there. I can feel you. Why? Why did you leave me? Keith I…I…miss you." She closed her eyes and stretched her arms out to the cold breeze. <em>Why did you leave me?<em> She started to sway body growing so cold and numb, but she didn't feel a thing. _I love you…_

A pair of strong arms quickly wrapped around her sweeping her off her feet, cradling her to a huge warm chest. Half conscious, she muttered. "Why did he leave? Why did he…" Her head fell limp as Hunk held her in his arms and carried her back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Ally! Nooo!" Keith pulled himself along the ground to her crumpled and bloody form. Eventually reaching her, he pulled her into his arms, her limbs falling into unnatural angles. "Ally…Ally…" He wept.<p>

"Keith, did I escape?" Blood was pouring out of her.

"Yes Princess, you escaped. Hold on okay. Help is coming." Keith brushed blood soaked blond tresses from her face.

"I'm sorry Keith. I had to help you."

"Shh… Princess save your strength." He cradled her in his arms

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Keith, did I escape?"

"Yes Princess." He stroked her face.

She slightly smiled. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Princess? Ally, please save your strength."

"Keith, did I escape?" Her voice was fading.

"Yes Princess, you escaped." Keith tried not to cry but could not help himself, his tears beginning to flow.

"Keith, did I escape?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Yes Princess, you escaped."

Her eyes slowly drifted shut. "Thank you, Keith …Keith, did I escape?"

"Yes Princess, you escaped."

"Keith, did I escape?" Her last words were just barely more than air.

"Yes Princess…"

She stopped breathing.

"Nooooo!" He pulled her bleeding and battered body to him, rocking her back and forth. "No Ally don't go… don't leave me again."

A single ear piercing shot rang out from above. He heard it just before he felt the sting in his back. A burning fire radiated through his whole body. He snapped up, the pain unbearable and then he felt nothing. His body wavered as he fell forward onto Allura and everything went black.


	11. The Dreamtime

**The Greatest Gift****  
><strong>**A Voltron Christmas Tale****  
><strong>**Chapter Eleven****  
><strong>**The Dreamtime**

Keith was in a place neither here nor there. Everything was black, there was no light.

"So." Al's voice rang out in the void. "What is your choice?"

Keith sputtered. "Choice! You call that a choice?"

"Yes."

"She dies either way. What kind of choice it that!"

"You cannot control if she lives or dies. That is out of your hands. But you can have a say in how she lives her life until she does. In one world she kills herself in order to escape a living hell. In the other she dies defending the world and the man she loves. You cannot control when or how anyone dies. Just like your family. Their deaths were completely out of your hands. You had nothing to do with it, yet you've carried that guilt around with you all these years. You cannot control the fates, no more than you can control how your souls are destined to be together."

"But she's…"

"You do love her, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she would have wanted you to kill yourself over her?"

"I…"

"How did you feel when she killed herself over you?"

Keith crumpled up into a ball and wept.

"Keith? …Do you want to live? But this time really live, like your parents did? They didn't let their possible future stop them from enjoying what little time they had, from stopping their love. You need to give up your demons and not be afraid of what your future may bring."

"Keith?" A woman's voice called out. "Keith, come back to me. Please? Keith, please forgive me…"

Al's voice chimed in again. "Keith? …Do you want to live?"

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight on Christmas Eve and the castle was silent. No parties. No celebrations. Hunk took control watch figuring the distraction of work would do him good. The others were all taking turns staying with Allura. After Hunk saved her on the bridge all were fearful of what else she might do in her current state of mind.<p>

Hunk had cried his eyes dry. He still couldn't believe it. The one man he thought to be the unbreakable backbone of Voltron was gone. He dropped his head down to rest it on the console only then hearing the faint beeping coming from another terminal. "Great my mind's playing tricks on me." He turned to the noise, his eyes boggling as he realized where the sound was coming from, a far off console that Pidge didn't have the heart to turn off. It had been set to scan for Keith's com's homing signal and it now had picked something up. Hunk raced across the room to the screen. Yes, it had picked up Keith's signal but… Hunk's face fell flat. It had homed in to the base of the Lion Monument, a place they searched thoroughly many times over. Hunk envisioned that Keith's body must have washed up beside it. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and keyed his com. "Lance, can you and Sven come up here?" The crack in his voice was unmistakable.

"We'll be right there Hunk." Lance solemnly replied.

* * *

><p>Now midnight, two men slowly made their way in silence down the snow covered bridge to the Lion monument dragging a skid behind them. A light snow was falling all around them, the almost full moon casting a surreal glow to the whole scene.<p>

They reached the monument and Sven turned on the handheld scanner to home in on the signal. "Lance, it's coming from over there." Sven pointed to the shoreline beside the monument.

The two men passed under the monument to the shore and they both had to choke back cries as the Black Lion fiercely growled at them when they passed underneath, as if he too knew something was terribly wrong.

They picked their way along the shore, the scanner leading the way. Then, they saw it. What they both hoped yet feared to find. A body lay face down in the snow at the shoreline mostly covered in a light dusting of snow. They reached the body and both stood frozen the reality hitting them hard.

Then, from the mouth of the body a white mist of breath freezing on the cool night air snapped them to their senses. "Keith? Keith?" Sven and Lance dropped to the body's side gently flipping it over. It was Keith and he was alive, but he was strangely dressed and covered from head to toe in blood. "Keith, can you hear me?" Lance called to him as Sven quickly ascertained his injuries.

A faint voice whisperd back. "Lance… not so loud… okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Tired...cold…"

Sven shook his head and couldn't help but smile. "I don't get it. His clothes are trashed, all cut up and covered in blood, but underneath he's fine."

"Keith can you move?"

Keith slowly and with huge effort lifted up his hand and softly slapped Sven across his face. "Cargo jock, eh." He chuckled.

"I guess that's a yes." Lance laughed as Sven just continued to shake his head in bewilderment. He pulled Keith's arm over his shoulder and Sven did the same, and they gently lifted Keith to his feet.

"Sven? What day is it?" Keith listlessly asked.

Sven looked at the time. Just a little after midnight. "It's Christmas you fool."

"Christmas?" Keith closed his eyes for a long moment as Lance and Sven exchanged worried looks. Keith's head then flipped up and he looked Sven square in the eyes. "Merry Christmas, Sven."

Lance laughed. "We've got to get him inside." The two men supporting their captain between them headed back towards the monument.

Keith looked at Lance and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Lance." Keith started to chuckle.

"Oh boy, he has lost it." Sven laughed. The three reached the monument where they were greeted by an ear-shattering roar from the Black.

Keith shot up to his unsteady feet reaching an arm into the air and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Merry Christmas, Black Lion!" He then collapsed into Sven and Lance, dizzily laughing.

Lance and Sven helped Keith into the skid laying him down onto it and quickly make their way to the castle. "Lance to Control."

"Go ahead Lance." Was Hunk's somber reply.

"You ain't gonna believe this Hunk, but…"

"Merry Christmas Arus!" Keith bellowed out in his half conscious state.

"Was that?"

"Yep!"

"Woo hoo!" Hunk yelled. Suddenly all the sirens in the castle went off, blaring into the night as Hunk hit the alarm.

"Merry Christmas, Castle of Lions!" Keith bellowed out with all he had and then fell back onto the skid, eyes closing, sleep overtaking his body again.

Lance laughed to Sven. "Whatever he's on… I want some too."

* * *

><p>Around one in the morning Keith lay unconscious in a hospital bed dressed in a hospital gown, the physical and mental fatigue had drained him completely. The team stood arm in arm around his bed with Romelle, Nanny, Coran and all the space mice. Allura still under the effects of her heavy sedation lay sleeping in the next bed over.<p>

Dr Gorma was busily checking and rechecking Keith's vitals, he stood up shaking his head. "I don't know what he has been through. His body is reacting as if he has suffered a severe trauma yet physically there is nothing wrong with him except for the broken wrist, mild concussion and contusions he had before he disappeared."

Sven shrugged. "What about the blood?"

"That's the strangest thing. Half of it was his. Enough blood loss to have killed him."

"And the other half?" Coran asked.

The doctor glanced over to the sleeping form lying in the next bed. "It's the Princess's."

"What!" They all collectively exclaimed.

"I can't explain it. But it is an exact match. All we can do is wait until he wakes up to hear what happened. Now, why don't you all go and get some rest. I know you haven't been sleeping well. Please, I'll call you if there is any change."

Romelle stepped forward. "Would you mind if I stayed a while with them?"

"No, not at all as long as you are quiet." The doctor looked at Sven's pleading face. "Yes, you can stay too. But that's all. Now the rest of you, go." They began to head for the door but froze for Nanny was standing in the doorway.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked, eyes dropped to the floor.

No one wanted to look at her. The doctor taking lead finally spoke. "He is exhausted and I believe he has quiet a story to tell, but aside from that he is fine. I expect him to make a full recovery."

"Oh…may I see him?"

Everyone exchanged worried glances. Coran then signaled to the group to leave. They all slowly filed out avoiding looking at Nanny as they passed. Coran paused, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Take as long as you need. I'll be waiting outside with Sven and Romelle."

Nanny stood in the quiet room for the longest time. Afraid to look at him, instead she walked up to Allura's bedside running her hand along her leg. "He's home now Allura. You can rest now. I just wanted to see you before I left. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I… I'm sorry for everything…" She dropped her head to kiss Allura's cheek.

She then turned around to face the man lying in the other bed. Slowly she crossed to him, her eyes landing on his wrapped wrist, the one she broke days ago. She pulled up a stool and sat next to him and delicately cradled his broken wrist in her hand, placing her other hand atop it. She closed her eyes, focusing everything into his injury. When she opened her eyes they were full of tears.

She reached up to his face, still cradling his hand with her other. Tenderly she brushed his hair back off his face, keeping her hand on his head. "I need to ask you a favor Captain." She tried to smile through her tears, her lip quivering. "Will you look after her for me? Please? I know now you are the friend she needs, not me. I only bring her suffering and pain." She stroked his cheek. "Please watch over my baby. I realize now that is what you have been doing all along, I'm sorry for not realizing it earlier. I hope someday you will be able to forgive me for the suffering I brought you."

She stood up and kissed him on the forehead. As she straightened up, she fixed his hair, smiling down at him. "Such a handsome boy and the heart of a lion. You do Arus proud, Keith Kogane." She looked up to the ceiling. "Please watch over them Alfor. Keep them safe." She glanced back down to Keith stroking his cheek once more then backed away, only then slowly releasing his hand. She backed her way to the door where she paused turning to Allura and curtseying to her then turned and walked out the door and down the long hallway alone.

* * *

><p>Hours later Romelle sat cuddled up with Sven in a large overstuffed chair in the hospital room. Both sat watching their two sleeping friends as the first rays of sun begin to show in the sky. Sven hugged her close. "Merry Christmas, my love."<p>

Romelle smiled back at him "Merry Christmas." She reached up, pulling his lips to hers. From across the room she heard a faint murmur and pulled away from Sven.

"Romelle? What is it?"

"Shhh."

"Where are you, my love…?" The voice called out.

"Allura!" Romelle jumped to her feet rushing to Allura's bedside, Sven right behind her. "Allura, are you awake? Can you hear me?"

"I… love you." Allura muttered.

Sven grinned. "She's still dreaming." He leaned into her ear. "Who do you love, Allura?"

"Sven!" Romelle pushed him. That's not very…" She quickly quieted when Allura mumbled again but frowned when it was all garbled.

Sven smirked at her. "Ha! You want to know too!" He laughed.

"Shut up… and… try again!"

Sven rolled his eyes and gave her a smirk. Leaning in again to Allura's ear… "Who do you love Allura?"

"Hmmm." Allura muttered. "Don't leave me, my love."

Sven stood up straight. "Well that's good enough for me! Only one guy left." He smiled.

Romelle blushed. "Do you really think so?"

"Romelle, the woman's distraught over him. How could you even think otherwise?"

"Well she's just been so quiet about it. She's never told me anything, always denying it when I asked. And what about him? Does he even feel the same way?"

"Are you crazy? The man jumped off a bridge because he thought she was dying! I think that might be a subtle hint at where his heart lies. Look Romelle, Keith has lived a hellish life compared to the rest of us. To survive he had to isolate himself. That's not something you can just snap your fingers and change."

As Sven snapped his fingers to illustrate Allura's eyes suddenly snapped open making them both jump.

"Romelle? Sven… What are you…?"

Romelle grinned at her cousin. "Merry Christmas, Allura."

A smiling Sven added. "Yes Allura, Merry Christmas."

Allura's face fell flat, registering no emotion. "It's Christmas?" She whispered.

"Yes." Sven beamed. "And Santa brought you a present."

"I'm really not in the mood for your jokes Sven." Allura's hand moved to rub her face awake.

"No joke. It's right over there." He pointed to the other bed.

Allura grew annoyed, slowly sitting up. "Listen, I don't want to celebrate…" Her eyes focused on the sleeping body in the other bed. "Keith!" She screamed, scrambling out of her bed and onto his, climbing over him only in her hospital gown. "Keith! Are you there, Keith?" But he did not stir. Allura sat up on his bed. "How? What happened?"

Sven blushed from watching her clamber over Keith. "Well, Allura…"

Romelle shot Sven smirk as she arranged Allura's gown a little more modestly.

Sven continued. "We don't know. Doctor Gorma says he's fine, just exhausted. We're waiting for Keith to wake up to tell us what happend. We found him dressed in a ripped up red and black leather uniform and…"

"Leather?" Allura's eyes wandered over Keith's body.

Romelle leaned in and whispered in Allura's ear. "You should have seen it Ally. I never knew he was hiding all that under…" Sven shot her a look, clamming her up.

Allura blushed as her eyes begin to wander over him again now wondering herself.

Romelle picked up a blanket and draped it around Allura smiling as she whispered in her ear. "You really should have seen it."

Sven grabbed Romelle by the arm and began pulling her to the door. "I think we better go, Romelle. We'll let the others know you're up and feeling better." They reached the door almost running into the doctor. "Sorry Doc." Sven smiled and whispered to Romelle "I can't believe you were ogling Keith!"

Romelle smiled. "Well, maybe you could borrow that getup and then…" Sven laughed and pulled her into his arms with a spin, whisking her away. "Merry Christmas Ally!" Romelle giggled from down the hall.

"Ah, you're up." Doctor Gorma entered the room still grinning and shaking his head at Sven and Romelle's exit. "And how are you feeling, Allura?"

"Doctor, how is Keith?" she pulled the blanket around her tight, not taking her eyes off Keith.

Gorma walked up to the bedside. "As far as I can tell he's fine. He's just exhausted. Whatever happened to him took everything out of him. But everything checks out normal. After some rest he should be good as new. Now, how about you? Are you alright? Any more nightmares?"

Allura dropped her eyes and stared at the floor.

"I see. Well maybe now that our Captain is back you'll be feeling better?" He examined Keith and checked some readings. "I've let most my staff off for the day, but I'll just be down the hall in my office. If you need anything buzz me. Will you keep an eye on him for me?" He regards her as she looks at Keith, seeing her undeniable adoration. "Merry Christmas, Princess." He smiled and turned to leave half closing the door behind him.

Allura bit her lower lip and tentatively reached out a hand to touch Keith's chest. "So many secrets." Her hand rose and fell with his every breath. "I knew you were here Keith. I could feel it." She slowly lowered herself down to him, lips almost touching but she hesitated, biting her lip harder, instead she laid her body down next to him. His body felt so cold next to hers so she draped her blanket over the both of them, snuggling in tight against him trying to warm him, only the thin fabric of their hospital gowns between them. She allowed her hands to tentatively explore him, feeling his toned body. She stopped, suddenly feeling him inhale deeply.

Softly he groaned out. "Don't leave me…" His arms encircled around her body wrapping around her tightly. "Don't leave me..."

She shuddered at the sensation of his touch as his arms held her tight. Feeing so safe she nested into him and whispered into his neck. "Never." She exhaled, melting into his arms soon joining him in sleep.

* * *

><p>Allura walked up to the same old dark house. Slowly opening the door she stepped in. Inside the house was all aglow for the season. The tree was twinkling, the fire was burning bright, candles were lit everywhere. But this time she heard a faint sobbing. "Hello?" She called out, but there was no answer. She followed the sound towards the same gory scene. On the sofa lay the bloody bodies of a man and a woman, broken, charred and unrecognizable. In the playpen across the room lay the mangled bodies of two babies. Then she heard the whimpering again and looked down.<p>

Sitting at the base of the tree clutching at his blood-soaked stuffed lion was little Keith. His weak voice cried out looking at the two bodies on the sofa. "Mommy … Daddy … don't leave me." He cradled the lion to his chest and sobbed again rocking back and forth hugging his lion.

The old clock in the hall clicked and started to chime. It rang out into the night … twelve times… Allura quickly looked around the room, eyes locking on an advent calendar on the mantel, every door open but one. The one, the one for Christmas day. "It's Christmas? It's Christmas?" She looked down at the little boy dropping down to him. "Keith, is this what happened? Is this what Christmas is to you?" The boy didn't seem to hear her. He continued to rock.

She reached out a hand and jumped when she could actually touch him. She stroked his hair. "Keith? Keith can you hear me? I'm here. I…" The boy's little hands clamped down tighter on his lion, his little knuckles turning white. He buckled over, now wailing. She reached out and pulled him to her, lifting him to her lap, cradling him in her arms and rocking him back and forth. "It's all right, Keith. You can cry." She held him as close as she could.

The boy eventually formed to her, clutching at her, his tears soaking through her clothes. His muffled voice cried out. "Bring them back. Please bring them back!"

Allura cooed. "I'm sorry, Keith. I can't bring them back." She continued to rock him running her hand soothingly over his hair.

"It's not fair!" He cried. "I don't want 'em to go." He started to fight.

She tried to sooth him. "No Keith, it's not fair." She wiped her own tear soaked face. "It's not."

He pushed away from her. "Why? Why did they have to die?" He looked right at her as he stood up before her his little body shaking with rage.

Allura was taken aback for a moment. There was nothing she could say to answer him, instead she just shook her head.

"It's not fair!" The boy screamed throwing his lion into the tree. His whole body tensing as he leapt at the tree pulling it down with a thundering crash and begin ripping at it, tearing it apart, crying the whole time. "I hate Christmas… I hate Christmas!" He repeated over and over.

Allura just sat back and watched little Keith finish off the tree then move on to destroy every bit of Christmas in the house. Eventually he stood in front of the fire holding two matching glass angel figurines in his hands, his small shoulders shaking. He recoiled back to throw them in the fire then hesitating, he dropped to the floor curling into a small ball, holding one angel in each trembling fist. Allura slowly scooted closer to him, laying a hand on his back. She closed her eyes and wept with him.

"I never got to know them… Ally." Allura trembled, his voice was now that of the Keith she knew. She slowly opened her eyes seeing him now as an adult. He slowly sat up looking at the glass angels in his hands. His voice was racked with tears. "They were only one when they were killed. They never had a chance to live." Allura moved in closer to him. He looked at her with his shimmering eyes. "I miss them, Ally."

Allura completely lost it, reaching out to him wrapping her arms around him and held him tight. He collapsed into her and wailed. Wrapping his own arms around her tight, still clutching the figurines. They rocked to and fro wrapped around one another for the longest time.

Eventually when they pulled apart she reached up to his wet face, stroking his loose hair away. "Keith, remember them. Remember them in happy times, not like this. What was it like the Christmas before this?" He dropped his head to hers, sniffling, slowly settling down. He set the figurines down between them taking her hands in his, then went deep in thought, eventually a slow smile came to his lips. The room shimmered, shifting back into perfect order, a huge pile of presents now under the tree. Allura heard a child's shout from the top of the stairs. "Come on! Hurry!" The pair sat on the floor, hands wrapped in one another's and watched as a little five year old Keith slid down the banister and raced for the tree. "He came! He was here!"

"Who came?" A mans voice called down.

"Daaad…Who do you think?… Santa!"

A man appeared at the top of the stairs. The same man she saw before, he was the image of Keith, just older and with a stubbly chin. In each arm he cradled a sleeping infant. His eyes looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He made his way down the stairs, sitting down on the sofa where before the bodies had been. He arranged the pillows then scooted down put his feet up on the table in front of him. He moved one of the sleeping babies to the same side as the other so now both were lying side by side in his arm supported by a pile of cushions.

Keith jumped up on the other side of his father, pushing on his chest. "Where's Mommy? Where's Mommy?"

Keith's father smiled putting a hand on the boy's head. "Relax, she's coming down in a minute."

Little Keith climbed over his father's lap to look at the infants. "Mommy's right they do look like angels."

"Yes they do." He laughed. "Well, when they're sleeping they do. You know Keith, this is their very first Christmas. You're going to have to show them what it's all about. Can you do that?"

Little Keith nodded suddenly looking very serious.

"Ah, there my two men are." Keith's mother appeared behind them giving them both a hug. "Merry Christmas Keith." She smiled at her son moving around to sit beside them. Allura was again taken by the woman's beauty, her long raven locks flowing behind her, her eyes the most beautiful shade of green.

Keith's father smiled at his son. "So, what's first?"

Little Keith sat in thought a moment. "The note! Santa's note!" He bolted off the sofa running to the fireplace and running right past the adult Keith and Allura sitting on the floor. They each turned to watch as he pulled down a note tacked to the mantle grinning. "Look! Look!" He ran back.

Keith's mother snuggled into her husband. "What does it say?"

Little Keith held it up and slowly read the note aloud. "Thanks so much for your help last year… Wow! He remembered Dad!" The boy beamed at his father. "Keith, I hope you liked your lion. And Angelica I hope you like your two new little angels as much as I liked giving them to you."

"Why you!" Keith's mother, blushing feverously, shoved Keith's father then buried her face into his shoulder bringing a chuckle out of him, his hand coming up to stroke her head.

Little Keith gave them a strange look then continued. "Thanks for the milk and cookies and the carrot for Rudolph. Merry Christmas, Santa." Little Keith stood there for the longest time just looking at the note.

"Son? Don't you want to open your presents?" His father smiled, pulling his wife in closer.

He looked up as if he had forgotten but then dropped the note on the table and dove for the tree, pulling out a present for everyone. He carried them over to his parents, stopping in front of them for they were lost in a kiss. He waited… and they still kissed. He waited some more… yet they were still kissing. "Hey! Presents!" They pulled apart grinning just in time as he leapt between them handing them the gifts. "This says it's for the twins"

"Well, let's save that till they wake up. Then you can help them open it, alright." Keith's mother ruffed his hair as the boy smiled up at her. They begin opening their gifts.

Allura turned from the scene playing out before her to the Keith still holding her hands and watching her. "So much love." She breathed looking up into his eyes. "I…" Her eyes instantly got lost in his shimmering ones. She tried to speak again. "So… much… love." She tracked his eyes as they glanced down to her lips, the distance between them slowly disappearing. "So much…"


	12. Christmas Morning

**The Greatest Gift****  
><strong>**A Voltron Christmas Tale****  
><strong>**Chapter 12****  
><strong>**Christmas Morning**

Keith's slowly woke up disoriented at first, a dull throbbing ache in his wrist. He was dreaming he was in his house but it was different, … Allura was there and… He slowly became aware that he was not alone, a warm weight was laying against him. Then, realizing his arms were wrapped around that person he pulled away, sitting up a little. The body stirred, a disheveled blond mop of hair obscuring the face. "So much love…" the woman's voice mumbled. He sat up stirring her awake. "Allura?" He pulled even further back. "Allura, is it you?"

She groggily sat up looking at him, eyes trying to focus, still shaking sleep from her head. Then suddenly realizing he was awake she lunged for him grabbing him up in her arms holding him tight. "I thought I lost you!"

He didn't return the embrace he pushed her back eyeing her curiously. "Allura? Is that you? I mean really you?" He then grabbed her, flipping her to lay on her back alongside him, propping himself up on his elbow to loom over her.

She was stunned at his sudden move, completely frozen, lying back against the bed looking up at him.

He studied her face intently, cautiously reaching out a hand to touch her cheek. It was not the gaunt and hollow one but the smooth soft one he remembered. He let his hand go to her shoulders. Not just bone but muscle. His hand then traced down the side of her torso along her ribs which he could only lightly feel now. His hand moved to her belly feeling the skin beneath the fabric of her gown, he ran his hand along where the ragged scar should have been but only the flawless skin of her belly was there. Nothing but smooth soft skin over toned muscle. He held his hand there for the longest time. He then blinked, snapping to his senses, realizing what he was doing. He blushingly looked up to her face, locking eyes with her, hand remaining on her stomach. "Ally, is it really you?"

She looked up to him eyes wide, body shivering, still reeling from his intimate touch. "Keith? What… is it?"

Could this really be his Allura, the one he left behind? Was he home? His lips barely hid a smirk as his mind thought of the question that would give him his answer. "Allura, who should fly the Blue Lion?"

Allura's face quickly grew angry. She fought her way out of his grasp pushing him back against the bed as she twisted around angrily, finally pulling herself up to kneel in front of him, every muscle in her body and face twitching, completely enraged. "You! How could you even ask such a thing?" Her whole body started to quake. "I am the Blue Lion Pilot! It is my birthright to fly it and neither you nor anybody else is going to stop me! No matter the risks! Do you understand me?" The words spewed from her mouth like venom.

The smile that grew across his face took him completely off guard. He slid up reaching out his braced hand to her cheek. "I missed you, Ally." He sent his other hand to her head to caress her hair.

She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his hand. "Keith?" Her eyes opened to find his staring right back into hers getting completely lost in them. She covered his hands with hers holding them tight. "I couldn't find you. You were here but I couldn't find you."

He dropped his gaze from hers. "I'm sorry."

She reached out and raised his chin to her, he was looking much like the lost little boy from his dreams. She regarded him a moment her eyes threatening tears. "I thought I lost you." She closed the gap pulling him into an embrace, each holding onto one another afraid to ever let go, eventually pulling back enough to get lost in one another's gaze again.

_Are you ready to risk, Keith? Are you ready to live?_ His angel's voice asked him again as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Ally." He breathed as he ever so slowly reached a hand to her cheek and into her hair lacing his fingers behind her head. He then pulled her to him, finding her lips and loosing himself there as they completely melted into one another, their hands and limbs busily fighting to pull them closer to deepen the contact. Keith fell completely back against the bed Allura going with him, so lost in one another that they didn't hear the doctor enter the room.

Gorma cleared his throat and the two froze and then quickly buried their instantly mortified faces into one another. "I came to see why your vital signs had elevated so rapidly." Allura then rolled off grabbing her blanket to wrap up in, perching on the side of the bed as Keith reached down grabbing up his own covers to shield himself with, both completely embarrassed. Doctor Gorma rubbed his chin, a sly grin on his face. " Glad to see it's not more nightmares." He moved to the side of the bed. "Well Keith, it's good to see you up and awake. Feeling alright are we?"

Keith dropped his eyes.

The doctor smiled at him. "Do you mind if I do a quick check."

"Well actually I…"

"Only take a second." The doctor moved up to the head of the bed. "Looks like your color is all back in your skin." He shined a penlight into Keith's eyes to check their reaction to the light. "Can you feel all your fingers and toes?" The doctor moved to Keith's feet flipping back the covers touching each digit. "Can you feel that?"

"Uh… yeah I can."

"Good. And your fingers?" Keith held up his good hand. The doctor took it in his, touching each finger then moved to the bandaged and braced arm touching each finger. "Feel all that? No numb spots?"

Keith nodded.

The doctor smiled. "Well you got really lucky. I don't know how long you were lying out there. It's amazing that you have no signs of frostbite on your extremities and are not suffering from exposure. And, how's the wrist?" The Dr lifted Keith's arm removing the immobilizing arm brace and gently put Keith's wrist through some rotations. "Still a little stiff and swollen but mending well." He glanced to Allura sitting on the side of the bed as he replaced Keith's brace. "And, how are you doing? All… rested … I assume?" She blushed dropping her head. The doctor smiled again. "Well, I think then..."

A loud scuffling outside cut the Doctor off calling their attention to the door as Lance soon stumbled into the room wearing bright red flannel PJs, caring a huge box in front of his face. "Hey Princess, we decided since…" He dropped the box down then doing a sudden double take. "Cap! Hey guys Keith's up!" Lance was then in a sudden wash of panic, spinning with the huge box and tossing it out the door adding to the chaotic shuffling noise outside.

"What Lance? You decided?" Allura grinned, thankful for the diversion from the Doctors scrutiny.

Lance looked to Keith then back to her pleading with her to not ask. "It can wait. So Cap." He moved to the other side of the bed as the rest of the team shuffled in all smiles all dressed in pajamas and lounge wear. "You feeling better? You were a little woo hooo when we found you." he twirled a fingertip at his temple jokingly.

Keith looked to Lance confused. "What do you mean?"

Sven walked up behind Lance. "Well for starters, you wished the whole planet a Merry Christmas!" They all laughed at Keith's now bewildered expression.

Lance crossed his arms. "Yeah, you wished it to me, Sven, … the Black…. "

"The castle" Sven added putting a finger to his lips.

"What?" Keith shook his head grabbing at his forehead.

"Alright you guys." The doctor chuckled moving in. "Take it easy on the fella." He turned to Keith. "He's had a rough morning." He smirked at Keith, raising a brow, bringing a flush of crimson to wash over Keith's face. "I think he needs a little more… rest" He gave Keith a wink. "And I know you all have lots to do with the party today."

"Aw come on Doc." Pidge wined. "We just got here."

The Doctor shook his head and began trying to shuffle them out. "No, you guys should go. I'll let you see them later. I believe they both need a little more… quiet time."

Keith wanted to disappear into the bed. He turned to see Allura looking very much the same, locking in a 'hide me' eye lock with her that was not wasted on Lance or Sven who both turned to each other smirking.

"Yes, you're right doctor we really should be going." Lance smiled.

Sven moved to Allura looking at her intently, and then turned his scrutiny to the also flushed Keith. They both fidgeted under his eyes. He stared at Keith now giving him a critical glare making Keith pull away guiltily. Sven laughed. "So, did the princess wake you up… Mister Sleeping Beauty? Hmmm."

Keith stammered. "No…I…NO!" Keith started to twitch.

Lance grabbed Sven pulling him away. "Come on buddy let's leave these two to their… quiet."

Keith watched as the gang and doctor all left the room, Lance and Sven apparently really enjoying their little joke. Keith stared at the closing door for a moment shaking his head. "They're going to eat us alive."

"Us?" Allura asked, looking at him quizzically, snapping Keith to look at her in total panic. Did he misinterpret her feelings? Did he totally screw up and… Her face cracked into a glorious smile and she started to giggle, pointing at him. "If you could see your face right now…"

"Why You!" He grabbed her and managed to flip her around, tossing her onto the foot of his bed, springing up to pin her there. "Oh you are going to pay!" He then restrained her arms in his good hand, gently attacking her ribs with the other, tickling her out of her skin.

"Keith!….ahh…." She laughed writhing beneath him. "Keith!… You!"

He stopped his onslaught, growing quiet, his grip on her relaxing as he loomed over her, taking in everything about her. His eyes then looked into hers seeing the fire in them that was his Allura and was now becoming aware that that connection he had lost was back, he could truly feel her again. "You were gone to me, I… I had nothing so I…"

She pulled a hand free and reached up a finger laying it on his lips. "Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Were both here now." Her finger traced down from his lips to his chest. She studied him, a mischievous smile soon playing on her lips. "So tell me, how is it you were found in red leather? Hmmmmmm"

"I…. I was?" Keith's mind was sent into a frenzy and he sat up looking at his body. Up until now he had imagined it had all be some intense dream and he was just knocked out and imagined it all. "You mean I wasn't in my… I wasn't?"

She sat up. "No, Sven said you were found in a different uniform and that it was all torn. Where were you?"

Keith suddenly not feeling well at all fell back into the pillows on his bed, his mind struggling with the idea that it all had really happened. His eyes then focused on the ceiling tiles. "I… was lost, you were gone and well I… went for a walk, a walk I don't know if I would have returned from." His eyes shimmered a bit in the lights from the ceiling. "I met someone out there. He showed me this world, a dark world. What could have been. He helped me see again."

Allura sat watching the play of emotions wandering over his face, as if he was reliving it all. She slowly lowered herself to lay against him, nestling into the crook of his arm, her head wedged into the hollow of his neck. "Who is this man so I may properly thank him?"

Keith began to chuckle, his arm wrapping around her. "umm, bout that… well he said his name was… Al, and that he was my… oh this is silly, he said he was my guardian angel."

Allura started to giggle. "Al?" she smiled against the skin of his neck. "Well, I thank your angel."

Keith's eyes drifted shut as did Allura's, each of their free hands seeking the touch of the other's skin tracing slow circles. Keith then told Allura the tale of where he had been, when he finished he pulled Allura tight. "I still can't believe it was all real, that I was dressed in the uniform from that other place."

Allura having traveled to other planes of existence really couldn't argue whether it was real or not, and that he had returned to them in different clothes was enough for her to believe his tale. "Mmmmm, well you're here now. Safe and whole. The strange thing was for me, you were always still here, I could feel your presence, you were here, yet not. The others all thought I was just crazed, well okay, I was, but I did feel you."

Keith rolled to his side to face her, hand brushing her cheek. "I promise you. No matter what happens today tomorrow, whenever, I'll never do that again, to you or our friends. I'm sorry."

She didn't answer him with words but instead leaned in and found his lips. The kiss was a slow tender one, full of all the bottled up emotion each had been carrying. They fell back asleep foreheads touching both finally able to relax knowing the other is safe.

* * *

><p>The cool morning air met Orla's face bringing a rosy glow to her cheeks as she walked up the snow kissed hill that overlooked the valley below the castle. Reaching her destination she brushed the snow from a stone bench then reaching into a basket she was carrying she pulled out a blanket to shield her from the cold and then sat down upon it. She closed her eyes a moment then looked up upon the monument that stood atop the resting place of her younger sister.<p>

"Merry Christmas", she smiled into the morning sun. "It is truly a Merry Christmas." She then entwined her hands to bring them to her lips, closing her eyes she reached out to the ether with her spirit and found the smiling form of her sister looking as beautiful as ever, her long golden locks flowing all about her.

Orla slowly came out of her trance her own eyes simmering. She smiled reaching into her basket and pulled out a bouquet of Christmas flowers setting them on her lap and then reached back in lifted out a bottle of sparking cider, her sister's favorite label, and a glass. She opened the bottle and poured herself a glass. Lifting the glass to the monument she toasted her little sister and the legacy she had left in her wake. "Sister, I so wish you could be here and see the woman your daughter has become. She has the gift, stronger than I have seen in generations but this I suppose you already knew." Orla smiled imagining her sister's spirit most likely visited Allura often. "She has your kind and gentle soul with the tenacity of her father, she will be a wonderful queen. You did well."

Orla's eyes drifted shut and she swallowed. "Sister, Allura is a woman now..." Orla smiled, eyes still closed, a flush of color washing over her. "and she has found love." Orla hugged herself . "He is everything you had always dreamed of for your daughter and more. I am so happy for her. Oh, how I wish you were here to see it." Orla stood up unwrapping the bundle of flowers then walked up to the monument and spun, a breeze came up out of nowhere as she released the flowers and they each rose up into the air and were swept to the heavens.

"I love you my sister, and I miss you." Orla whispered onto the air as she watched the flowers float away.

* * *

><p>Allura slowly stirred awake nestled snugly in the arms of her captain, a content smile growing across her face. Her hand absently began to wander along his chest still not quite able to admit that they were now so close and afraid to move too much and break the spell.<p>

"Your thinking." His voice was soft, deep and very contented.

Allura smiled. "Perhaps... " She blushed. "I thought you were still asleep?"

He moved his hands to her sides and pulled her to lay fully atop him. "Well I'm still dreaming." his eyes danced over her face.

She smiled down her hand moving to stroke his face. "Mmmmmm, lets not wake up, okay?"

He answered her by reaching to the back of her head and pulling her lips to his, he was lost to her and no longer cared to deny it.

Allura's body molded into his as if they had always been this close letting herself be taken away to a new world of sensations.

Keith felt his body awaking as it had done may times before with his thoughts of Allura but now he no longer hid it instead his hands traveled along her back to her hips, sprawling his fingers wide and into her flesh he pulled her firmly to him and let out a gasp at the glorious sensation of their body's pressing together. "I love you my Princess." he breathed. "love..." she cut him off with her lips.

* * *

><p>Queen Orla returned from her walk to visit her sister and hearing they were both awake and well she wanted to check in on them. She made her way to the medical ward, walked down the quite hall to their half open door and looked into their room to see them both lost in one another, oblivious to the world around them. Blushing for them with a glorious smile she silently gave a bow of respect and slowly turned to leave the room. Grinning and shaking her head she did not see the doctor heading her way and they almost collided into one another.<p>

The doctor seeing the flush on her cheeks and noticing what room she must have come out of turned pale. "Queen Orla? I... I didn't know you were here I… Ummm, You didn't…Are they?"

"They're fine doctor" She smirked. "They just have a lifetime of catching up to do."

Doctor Gorma smiled back. "Is that what you call it?" He laughed.

Orla grinned the grin that only a knowing mature woman could give. "Indeed I do." She winked at him. "Merry Christmas Doctor, and thank you for everything." She took his healing hands in hers and gave him a slight bow then took her leave.

The doctor bowed back and watched her go, then trying to get the smirk off his own face he poked his head into the room seeing Allura laying atop Keith both obliviously lost in one another. He shook his head and with a smile looked away clearing his throat.

Keith sat up pulling Allura up as well and she slid off partially to his side. They both kept their eyes down as the doctor walked up and checked some readings on the computer readout by Keith's bed . "Hmmmmmm," The doctor studied the screen. Allura turned to watch the readout with concern as the Doctor keyed through several readings. "Well since it is Christmas... and you two seem fit enough for…well…" He grinned knowingly at the two and they both blushed feverishly, Allura turning and burrowing into Keith hair. "Well I couldn't possibly keep you locked in here all day. Now if you promise to take it easy you can go join the celebrations. Remember to call me if you have any problems." He popped off both of their med bracelets, and took his leave. Pausing at the door he turned to their stunned faces. "Merry Christmas." He smiled with a wink and then disappeared out the door.

"The party..." Allura breathed. "The Children, oh the Children!" Allura gasped remembering Keith's feelings, she turned to him trying and read any expression from him. "Keith, I... understand now why you don't want to go. Would you rather we just stay away?" She dropped her eyes.

Keith looked distant and then after a long silence spoke. "Allura… Could I go with you?" He asked, slowly looking up.

She started to grin. "You…really want to? It might be hard for you to…"

He touched her cheek. "I'd like to try. If you would help me."

"Really? She smiled into his fingers, kissing them.

He smiled back and nodded and she threw her arms around him giggling and he couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded sheepishly looking again exactly like the little boy she met in her dreams.

She took his hands which suddenly seemed so small and kissed his forehead. She slid off the bed pulling him to the edge. "Well, first thing we need to do is change."

"What you don't like this?" He grabbed at his hospital gown with a grin.

She laughed shaking her head at him. She picked out a hospital robe from a drawer draping it around his shoulders and then pulled one on herself. She then helped him to his feet, steadying him till he found his balance. "Can you walk?"

He tests his legs shifting his weight a bit and nodded at her.

"Are you sure I can get you a chai…"

He held a hand up to her and shot her a dejected look with a smirk.

She giggled at him. "Alright Mr. tough guy, well come on, let's find you something suitable."

He laughed "Yes Nanny." as she came to his side pulling his arm over her shoulder to support him as he found his legs and they headed down the halls.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing, kids running around everywhere and playing many varied games. Everyone was dressed in either their PJ's or loungewear as was royal tradition on Christmas day. 'No pomp at Christmas' it was long ago decreed. Allura's mother set the trend of the super casual Christmas in the castle and the children absolutely loved it, actually getting to run around in their comfy clothes and not the stuffy ones, and the adults truly enjoyed it too.<p>

In the weeks before Christmas the castle had been transformed into a Christmas wonderland. Christmas on Arus was for the Christians living on Arus a true religious time, but for those of other faiths it had become a celebration of giving and that spirit of giving was what tied all of Arus' faiths together at this time, and the decorations truly reflect that diversity of belief. Many of the earth holiday standards were present, Christmas trees, boughs of greens, and to a certain Red Lion pilot's glee even mistletoe, of which he amusingly always seemed to end up under with someone.

A smaller dining hall and its adjoining lounge were where the main festivities were to be held, Allura preferring the coziness of the smaller room to the lager expansive grand halls of the castle. 'Were having a family party not a grand ball!' She would always say every time someone suggested moving it to a larger location. And that was where the team was, along with the families of the castle staff who did not take a leave or had no other family.

There was a very large tree standing in the room's center, beneath its branches had been piles of presents since distributed to all the family in the castle, now all that remained were piles of rumpled paper and ribbons. Several large overstuffed sofas and chairs were brought in from throughout the castle creating cozy sitting groups that surrounded the tree. Along the outer walls were tables overfilled with all sorts of holiday confections. The stage had been set and all that was missing from the beautiful picture was Allura.

All around were groups, laughing and smiling, they had all heard the news that both Allura and the Captain were going to be fine and the joy of that news was palpable on the air, but it did not make up for the obvious absence of their hostess. With a commanding view of the tree waited the large oversized sofa on which Allura would have been perched, and in front of it sat a table laden with gifts for her highness. Allura had always asked for no presents but the people would not accept that wish and made gifts for her anyway, It was well known, like her mother, the gifts she loved the most were the handmade ornaments made by the loving hands of her people, and therefor that was what most of the packages contained. Around the table were also two more sofas and two large chairs reserved for Allura's closest… Coran, Romelle and Sven were sitting there now. The force's seats were also there but for now those spaces were vacant as each member of the Voltron team was busily going around the room and visiting with all guests, especially the children.

Coran not being as sturdy on his legs did not do the rounds but instead sat in one of the chairs. He was clad in royal blue silk pajamas, brown slippers and a lusciously thick red robe that Allura herself had given him for Christmas years ago. Atop his head sat perched an askew Santa hat, which a toddler had placed there. He just laughed and let it stay there. On the sofa to his side perched Romelle and sitting on the floor in front of her was Sven. Romelle was in a simple long cotton lounging gown of blue, a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders, her feet in socks tucked beneath her. Sven was in all black, black sweatpants and a black long-sleeved tee shirt. All were focused in on the game of Snakes and Ladders being played out between Sven and four children on the table, all laughing riotously when Sven rolled a four and had to take the long ride to the beginning of the board.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge were all in different areas of the room talking to the families and playing with the children. Lance in his outrageous red flannel PJs his hair flowing free inviting many of an admirer's fingerers to run through it, if and when Lance caught them under the mistletoe. Pidge was in the same only green his head caped with a red and green striped elf cap. Lastly was Hunk who somehow managed to get a full set of yellow feetsee pajamas in his size and was strutting around in them with pride with the crowning touch of a light up reindeer antler hat on his head.

The only one that should have been there but wasn't was Nanny, but in the bustle and excitement, everyone had just assumed she was busily working behind the scenes making sure everything was just so as she normally would.

* * *

><p>It had been a frenzy in the entry hall when Keith was brought in by Lance and Sven in the middle of the night, The whole team was there with Romelle, Coran, and many of the castle staff even the mice. The Doctor's triage team was immediately on the scene wanting to assess his condition as soon as possible and not wait for him to be taken to the medical wing.<p>

As Keith's vitals were being taken, IVs were being inserted and heating blankets were being tucked around him Nanny had stood on the periphery of it all praying the boy was going to be okay. She had a hanky held to her nose as the pangs of guilt over what she had done to him were washing through her like waves. That was when the delirious boy's eyes locked onto hers and he stared at her for the longest time ... Then, in the briefest moments of lucidity with words just barely more than a whisper he spoke, "Merry Christmas, Nanny."

And with those three words, words of love, words of forgiveness, she melted. After all she had done, he forgave her. How she had misread him all these years. Those words were the most noble thing she had ever heard.

He soon slipped back into unconsciousness and Keith's body was lifted onto a gurney and was wheeled away to the care of Doctor Gorma.

Now on the table in her workroom rested Nanny's old carpet bag, her personal effects laid out aside it as she went about removing them from the room. A picture of infant Allura in the arms of her father, a scrap of fabric from Allura's first formal gown. a book of hand scrawled recipes, a box filled with snaps...

She spied in the box a favorite snap from last year's Christmas party and lifted it out. Everyone in it was all huddled tightly together in their causal clothes, all hamming it up for the camera. Allura was in the middle of them with two of the castle children sitting on her lap joyously laughing. But now to her eyes one of the castle's family was glaringly absent from the photograph. Her breath caught and she found a seat. Sitting down she studied the photograph, fingering the place in the picture where he belonged, where he always was, by Allura's side, always watchful, always protective, always willing to lay his life down to save her. Nanny closed her eyes holding the picture to her breast and wept. How wrong she had been.

* * *

><p>Keith waited sitting on the sofa in his room, legs a bit more tired from the walk that he'd ever admit, and watched while Allura looked for something 'suitable' for him to wear. He let out a sigh. "What do you mean I can't wear my normal clothes?" He watched her intently as the snow white cotton sleeping gown she changed into when they stopped at her quarters caressed her every curve as she moved.<p>

She continued to go through his closet. "We don't dress up for Christmas. It's a family tradition." She pulled out a red jumpsuit. "Is this it?" She pulled out another. "Is this all you have in here?"

"Well is saves time in the morning." He shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle. "Anyway, I'd hardly call that dressing up."

She shook her head laughing at him. "Nothing else? Nothing… casual?"

"Well in the drawer I have my workout clothes but they…"

She tossed the jumpsuits aside diving into the drawer. "This is perfect!"

"Oh no! There is no way…"

She pulled out an old worn pair of gray sweatpants. "What do you wear these for?"

"Those! Ally, I just sleep or read in these, never go out."

"Perfect!"

"Perfect? I can't…"

"Oh yes you can. And with this shirt. Come on off with the robe." Allura moved up to help him out of the robe letting it fall behind him then holding up the white long sleeved tee shirt she had found in front of him.

"Allura I don't know I…" Their proximity allowed her thigh to inadvertently rub against his, making him bashfully drop his eyes from hers, they instead landed on her chest which was now at his eye level just inches before him. Catching himself in a less than gentlemanly gasp he panicked, turning his head and pulled away.

Allura looked down at him reaching out a hand to comfort him. She placed it on his shoulder. "Keith? Are you alright? What's wrong? Do you not want to do this?"

"No I…" He stammered blushing slightly, slowly looking up. "it's just you…"

"Are you afraid… of me?"

"Not of you… of me."

"Keith?"

"Allura…" He slowly looked up to her face. "You've been my Apple." He tentatively reached up a finger to touch her lips. "Forbidden to eat… yet so tempting. So tempting."

She gasped and her lips parted and she whispered. "Forbidden? Forbidden by who?" She reached out to touch his cheek. "Keith, can you let yourself be loved?" Her finger ran along his lips. "Can you let me love you?" Her hand then fully caressed his face. "Can you let go of some of your guilt and let love in?" Her hands then both moved into his scalp and she could feel him move into her touch. "Keith, I love you."

"Allura I…" He leaned forward and burrowed into her. "hmmm…I….I love you too…I…" They slowly pulled back and locked eyes, their eyes soon dancing between eyes and lips, breath labored. Seconds ticked then they exploded into one another into a frenzied and fevered kiss, both grabbing at each other in desperation to continue the kiss. Keith fell back leaning on the back of the sofa, Allura falling atop him, instinctively straddling him, lips and tongues continuing their dance.

Allura finally managed to break free, with great effort on her part, she made herself pull back off of him a bit, eyes locked in his deep dilated ones. It took everything she had to not drown in them. She slowly sat up still perched atop him, his chest heaving with every labored breath.

She watched him as he watched her with all the wonder in his eyes of that child she met in his dreams his hands dropping to her knees. She then became very aware of his body beneath hers. How warm he was, how strong he was. How much she wanted to truly know him. How if she just moved forward a little further their most intimate secrets could be shared. She reached out a hand to his chest brushing her fingers lightly along the thin fabric of his hospital gown and his whole body shuddered beneath her at the touch. "Keith?" She whispered as her hand traveled over his chest. "Will you let me love you?" . In silent response he dropped his head back opening himself to her. He closed his eyes, his chest heaving as much as her own.

She could still feel so much tension in every muscle of him. She slowly leaned forward to him now hovering over him as she lowered her lips to his ear where she whispered. "Relax my love." Her lips dropping to skim along his neck earned her a shuddering breath from him as he firmly gripped onto her thighs on either side of him. He then let out an epic breath, relaxing into the sofa below.

His hands slowly begin to travel up her legs pushing her white sleeping gown up with them eventually reaching her hips, pausing there to move beneath the light fabric he then let his hands explore the soft yet firmness of her skin which soon flushed with goosebumps at his touch. Her mouth moved to his nape as her hands reached around to loosen the fastener holding his hospital gown at his neck. Sitting perched on his upper thighs she slowly pulled his gown up away from him. She held it to her breast as she let her eyes take him in.

He watched her intently, eyes watching hers as they scanned every inch of his skin.

She reached out one hand to touch what she saw, tracing the line of his pecks and his nipples which stiffened at the attention. She then moved a finger along his abs tracing each ridge of his defined muscles which all fluttered at her touch. Her fingers then found his bellybutton which was softly surrounded by dark hair which she let her fingers run through, swirling them around his belly button enjoying the guttural sounds she was getting from him and the writhing of his body beneath her touch. Her hand then brushed up against the firmness of him beneath the soft fabric of his briefs, causing them both to catch their breath.

She swallowed hard then dared to let her eyes look upon him. He bit his lip as he watched her, afraid to move he dropped his hands away. But his body did move as he involuntary pulsed to meet her hand. Her eyes were full of wonder as she let her hand move down to meet him, lightly brushing against him again. She was amazed at how he reacted to her every touch.

She eventually looked up to his face, surprised to see his head tossed back, eyes clamped shut, and his hands digging deeply into the sofa. She smiled at him reaching up to his cheek she brushed her hand along it bringing his eyes to meet hers. She moistened her lips still in an eye lock with him then reached down slowly grabbing hold of her gown and pulled it up and over her head.

He let his own eyes roam over the expanse of flesh now before him. His eyes landing on her swollen breasts, full with desire and his lips soon followed, tasting every inch of her, all she could do was writhe and moan under the onslaught of his kisses. After giving every inch of her flesh its due, he grabbed the back of her head and buried himself in her lips, her arms falling over his head and grabbing onto his hair. He let his hands travel down to the small of her back and lower to cup her bottom, poised to pull her to fully meet him. Then, in one swift move he did just that, pulling her up to rest upon him, suddenly fully feeling each other's beckoning warmth.

Her eyes snapped open to meet his liquid depths. She reached up placing a hand on either side of his jaw. "Will you let me love you?"

His eye shimmered looking back to hers as he reached to caress her face. "Forever…"

Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "What is forever?"

He moved his finger to catch a tear, his own eyes liquid. "As long as we have, my love. As long as we have."

She pulled back a bit to fully look at him. "Will you let me love you...Forever?"

He regarded her letting his own tears fall. "Yes." They looked at one another for the longest time then again dissolved into a kiss. Their body's began moving against one another, seeking out the connection their souls most desperately sought. They soon were spun around, bodies instinctively finding what they needed, completely loosing themselves in one another and discovering all new places and pleasures that only together they could find.

* * *

><p>Dreamily Keith laid with his Allura draped over him, deciding that from now on this was always how he wanted to wake up. He smiled and stroked her hair.<p>

"mmmm" she purred at him.

He chuckled. "So, did you still want to go to the party?"

Allura nuzzled in. "mmmmmmmmmmmm"

Keith laughed wrapping his arms around her possessively. "Whatever your wish, my Princess."

Allura inhaled to speak when a loud clatter made them both jump. Allura squealed as an access panel on Keith's ceiling came crashing down to the floor. Allura's eyes boggled when just as quickly Keith's good arm was outstretched, a blaster from who knows where now in hand, pointed squarely at the opening. His other arm wrapped firmly around her puling her off him and behind him on the sofa as he sat up cat like ready to defend.

Three familiar small faces peered into the room from the opening and both Keith and Allura let out epic breaths, Keith lowering his gun. All three were frozen at the sight they saw and Cheddar was so transfixed he started to sway. The mouse soon lost his balance, the other two scrambling to grab him but it was too late and he fell. Keith sprang out to catch the mouse, landing with a thud against a chair across the way. He set the mouse down and then reached around to rub his now stinging bare rump from the impact with the hard floor.

Cheddar looked to Keith then Allura, to Keith, to Allura, to Keith, to Allura and then got the biggest cheese thieving grin and started to laugh. The other two made their way down joining Cheddar all three happily squeaking amongst themselves.

Keith sat up arms crossing over his bare chest. "You three mind telling me what was so impotent for breaking and entering?"

All three stopped and turn to Allura and raced for her, leaping into her outstretched hands they begin anxiously squeaking.

"Oh no!" Allura breathed. Looking pale as a ghost she looked up to Keith. "It's Nanny, they said that she's leaving!"

"What? Why?"

The mice animatedly squeaked acting out what Nanny had done to Keith but both Keith and Allura failed to understand. Allura listened again. "They said Nanny hurt you? And that she thinks I'm better off with you than her, What?... No Squeak...Nanny would never..."

Keith lifted up his restrained wrist and it all started coming back to him, Nanny unleashing her rage at him. "Ally?" he looked at his arm. "I think Nanny did this to... no no... no that doesn't make sense..." He grabbed at his now throbbing head, not knowing what was real and what was the other reality.

The mice started jumping up squeaking, pointing and nodding their heads. 'Allura's jaw dropped. "N...Nanny broke you arm? NANNY BROKE YOUR ARM!" Allura stood to her feet grabbing her clothes and started pulling them on. "Oh no she Didn't!" She muttered as she angrily dressed growing redder than she's ever been and stormed out the door.

Keith finally looked up to see her just leave the room. "ALLY! WAIT! ALLY!" Keith scrambled to his feet almost to the door when he realized he was buck naked. He quickly doubled back to the clothes Allura had pulled out for him yanking on his drawers and the sweats then just grabbing the tee and socks in hand. "Well what are you waiting for?" He barked at the mice. "Go after her!"

If anyone had been in the halls it would have been a sight to see, the cool Voltron commander chasing three mice down the halls looking completely disheveled only clad in a pair of faded gray sweats.

He heard the exchange well before he saw anyone as Allura's voice echoed down the halls. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! How could you! After all he has done for us! YOU YOU YOU!"

Keith overshot the last turn scrambling back and then down the last hall. "Ally!..." He bent over bodily gasping, the tee and socks dropping to the floor. "Ally stop." He looked up from his bent over position, half squatting to rest his arms on his legs. His vision blurred unable to focus. He could barely make out Allura's back as she boldly stood in front of Nanny blocking her path. Nanny looked exactly as she did the first time he saw her, dressed in her traveling clothes, bag in hand.

"You will not stop me, I can come and go as I please." Nanny huffed and tried to push Allura aside.

"Oh I'm not going to stop you I just want answers!" Allura yelled "How could you!"

Nanny looked away unable to meet Allura's eyes.

"Nanny!" Allura grabbed the elders shoulders giving her a shake. "Look at me!" Allura shifted trying to catch Nanny's gaze but the woman evaded. "How could you do that to him? Him! Keith!"

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore because I have submitted my resignation." Nanny pulled away pushing off Allura's hands.

"Stop!" Keith's firm word froze them both cold. He staggered a bit as he found his feet and then approached the two women even in his state of undress looking every bit ten feet tall.

"You." He moved to Allura pulling her to him. "You love this woman as your own family. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you really want her to go? Yes she is annoying, and controlling, and an utter pain in the ass..." He smirked "but is spite of all that, you love her. Tell me now if you really want her to go."

Allura sniffed, gradually looking up into his eyes and slowly shook her head, eyes wet.

He smiled at her "Now for you" he slowly turned to fix his gaze onto Nanny. "You have absolutely no authority over me or Allura and the sooner that is understood the better." His jaw twitched. "I understand fully why you did what you did to me but that does not excuse it." He stepped away from Allura and strode toward Nanny to loom over her shorter form. "This power struggle ends here and ends now." His voice was firm and forceful. "You will know your place. You will honor Allura in all of her choices…" He glanced back to Allura, his voice softer… "No matter what path she chooses."

Allura's eyes shimmered and she looked on him with so much love he couldn't help to flush from it and turn his head away, an exchange so palpable and heated it was not missed on Nanny whose lips parted at the sight.

He then turned back to Nanny, the flush of being loved still gleaming from his skin. He slowly closed his eyes reopening them, his jaw again set firm. "You will treat every member of my team with the respect they have long since earned. And if the unimaginable happens..." Keith swallowed again... "If one of us... " His face and voice softened and he glanced back to Allura again... silent for the longest time... "then you will not blame... but grieve with us... as one of us..." he slowly turned back to Nanny... "because you are family."

Nanny looked at him utterly dumbfounded.

"Now..." he grabbed Nanny's bag from her in his good hand. "You are not leaving this castle, you are going back to your room to change, and you are accompanying Allura and I to the party. Understood?" He looked at her unwavering, one brow raised.

Nanny stood still dumfounded, eye shimmering and her mouth twitching as if it was trying to remember how to make words.

"UNDERSTOOD?"

Nanny blinked a few times then straightened herself formally. "Yes Captain." She looked him over a few times as if seeing him for the first time, her line of a mouth slightly tugging up into a smile.

"Good." Keith smiled back at her. Keith then turned and with a sweep of his arm gestured down the hall to Nanny's quarters. "After you."

Nanny bowed respectfully, lifted her skirts and headed to her room.

Keith then bowed to Allura. "My Lady?"

Allura positively beamed at him, curtsied and then sprinted up to Nanny's side taking her arm and snuggling into her side. "Come on Nanny," Allura looked Nanny up and down. "You are way overdressed for today, you know the rules. Let's find you something more, suitable."

Keith almost choked then coughed through his laughter, shaking his head at Allura as she turned back to meet his bemused eyes for a brief loving exchange. The two women then spirited down the hall, the mice following behind.

Keith paused to watch them a moment and had a chuckle at the picture they made. He then bent over and set down Nanny's bag to pick up and pull on his wadded up tee. He then grabbed up his socks and Nanny's bag and headed down the hallway after them.

* * *

><p>Keith waited in Nanny's main room while the two were in the bedroom area finding Nanny something to wear, finding it impossible not to continually smile at that. As he was pulling on his socks He couldn't help let his eyes wander to the now open bag on Nanny's worktable. Upon returning to the room Nanny had to rummage around in it to find some things, leaving much of its contents scattered about on the table.<p>

As his eyes traveled over Nanny's most treasured positions he took in the one unifying theme, they all were ties to Allura. Keith bit his lip as he stood up to pick up a swatch of silk and let his fingers caress it. With his eyes closed he could have identified it, it was the pink silk of Allura's gown. He let his eyes drift closed and moved the fabric to his lips to let the sent and feel of it wash over him. He then thought of his ties to Allura and the Black and how he would feel if some upstart was to come along and take from him the things that defined his purpose of existence.

Allura's faint cough snapped his eyes open to find the two women standing in the doorway looking at him, Nanny clad in her dressing gown, floor length robe and bedroom slippers. He flushed a bit and tried to hide it with a gentlemanly bow. He then approached them, silk still in his hand handing it back to Nanny. "It must be hard to give up something so precious. I do not think I would react so well if something that precious was to be taken from me." He dropped his head. "I know I wouldn't."

Instead of waiting for an answer he wrapped his arms around the elder woman pulling her into a caring hug, he dropped his head to whisper to her. "Thank you for loving her."

Nanny trembled in his arms the floodgates opening she let go of her hold on her emotions and wept, hugging him back as Allura moved over to wrap herself around the two. Nanny finally straightened up wiping her tears. "Ohh look at this mess." She set about adjusting Keith's t-shirt as if it were a dress uniform, bringing a giggle from Allura.

Keith had a chuckle and then bowed most regally to the women. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you two ladies to the Christmas party?"

Allura's pride swelled and with a gasp lost her voice and had to look away.

Nanny looked on, her face lighting up as if just then putting the pieces together that Keith himself after many years was for the first time going to be making an appearance at one of Allura's most beloved annual events. Nanny smiled at him taking Allura's hand in hers and lifting it out to him. "We would be delighted." Keith extended an elbow to each woman Nanny crossing sides with Allura to gently take his bandaged side.

The three walked down the halls to the party, Keith in the center with a lady on each arm, Allura on his left arm was leaning against him as they walked to help support him, Nanny on his right arm motheringly stroking his bandaged wrist.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the doors to the dining hall where the party had been in full swing for several hours. Keith paused there, both women looking to him, watching the play of emotions drift over his face. They each gave him a reassuring squeeze. He swallowed and took that last step forward that activated the motion sensor sending the doors swooshing open.<p>

The sound of holiday music, children's laughter and happy conversation poured from the room in waves that Keith could actually feel. He closed his eyes and let the waves of sound wash over him.

"Are you okay?" Allura whispered softly, her hands enveloping his.

He nodded and slowly opened his eyes hoping to slowly take it in only to be met with the sound of 'Keith! Keith! Keith!' From a dozen children who raced out of the room to hug him. All the eyes in the room shifted to the three figures arm and arm at the door.

A bit woozy and with so many little voices and bodies on him at once Keith wobbled under the onslaught, the ladies on his arms now his main means of support helped him stay upright as he lowered himself to his knees. Once there he smiled and gave each child their hug, several of them talking at once telling him all about what they got for Christmas. He looked up through the throng seeing the smiling faces of his team each also dressed in causal comfort then standing in front of him.

Lance, in his bright red flannels let loose a chuckle to match his grin, "Well he ain't much for walking but he still managed to get two dates! Whoa Keith, so are two women to much for you? He waggled his eyebrows at Allura, "I could take one off of your hands."

Nanny shot Lance one of those famous Nanny looks as she and Allura helped Keith back up to his feet. "Such impertinence! Speaking to your superior in that way!" She then turned to fuss over Keith making sure he was okay.

Keith smiled to Nanny then turned to Lance. "I don't know Lance, Princess Allura? Nanny? Would either of you rather spend the rest of the afternoon with Sr Lancelot?"

The two ladies both comically gave Lance the brush off, flinging their noses into the air and escorted Keith into the room. Keith let out a chuckle at Lance's fake dejected pout.

They made their way to the heart of the room where a giant fir stood. Allura held back a bit, not wanting to push him, but Keith pressed on, soon standing in front of the grand tree.

Nanny took note of the concern on Allura's face and excused herself to make a round of the room to see that all was in proper order. The rest of the team knowing of Keith's discomfort ran interface engaging in conversation with or redirecting anyone who was heading Keith's way. But curiosity made them all keep one eye on the Captain as he looked at the tree.

Keith softly smiled as Allura gave his hand a squeeze as his eyes dared to look over the tree. As his eyes wandered over it for the first time he actually allowed himself to really look at it. He was surprised to find the ornaments instead of reflecting the common things found on earth were more reflective of Arus. Even the Lion ships were represented there, the royal seal was also an ever recurring theme on the tree. "Where's the Black?" He asked her.

Allura grinned and pointed up higher on the branches, "There's one." His eyes followed her hand. "and there's one" she pointed off to the left. "oh and down there are two…and there's a glass one…" She glanced back to him. "It's good luck to have a Black Lion on your tree." She winked at him.

He smiled and then did the one thing he thought he could never do. He let out a breath and then closing his eyes he inhaled deeply letting the smell of the pine penetrate him.

"New memories." She whispered. "We'll make new memories, my love."

A flush crept up his face at her words and his lips parted but he didn't dare to look at her.

She watched him with bemused adoration and then stretched up to her tip toes to purr into his ear bringing a flush of bright crimson and his jaw to snap shut. "New memories."

The rest of the team couldn't hold back the tide of partygoers for long soon their line of defense was broken and Keith an Allura were surrounded with both children and adults and were soon spirited away into the children's games, Allura always making sure to stay close so Keith could see her and know that she was there watching him if he needed a rescue.

Keith found a comfortable place on the floor to play with the children, whenever he felt the urge to bolt coming on he would just look up and she was near him, watching over him, and somehow that was reassuring enough for him to stay composed.

* * *

><p>Queen Orla, having gone to her quarters to rest then freshen up and change after her outing, picked up her basket full of gifts she had for the others and continued on her with another of her Christmas rituals, one more visit before she would join the others.<p>

Orla made her way to the deepest places of the castle, to the door of King Alfor's Tomb. She slowly opened the cool door causing a beam of light to shine into the dark space. Setting her basket down she lifted out a small bouquet of Christmas greens. She walked up the stairs to his resting place to leave the bouquet but stopped upon reaching it finding an exquisitely wrapped present sitting there. She studied it a moment, rich green paper wrapped in a red silk ribbon. She reached out to read the tag attached to it, 'To Keith and Allura, with all our love.' She lifted her hand to cover her mouth as tears came to her face. "It's beautiful."

She set the bouquet down upon the King's sarcophagus as his deep voice floated along the air. "Please take it to her with our blessings." A breeze picked up from nowhere. "Arus is born anew on this day. These are happy times!" The crypt then filled with something it never had before, the late King's joyous laughter.

Orla moved to take the gift, tears pouring down her face, but paused closing her eyes a moment to soak up the radiating energy of the crypt. She found that in between place and settled there. When she opened her eyes she was no longer standing in the crypt but on a lush green grassy field, and running up to her was her sister, "SISTER!" Orla called, and their spirits collided into a spinning hug. They stopped to look at one another. Orla looked up to see the King approaching and she smiled at him but then behind him two more figures appeared, a man and a woman materialized, walking side by side towards her. The woman was cradling the green box in her arms, the man's focus was totally on the woman at his side, his arm tightly wrapped around her, both were in tears.

Orla took a step from her sister as they reached her. They were so imposing even while shedding tears Orla felt the need to bow deeply before them. Upon arising she took their images in, both were strong of sprit, the woman breathtakingly beautiful, her dark raven locks flowing softly around her face setting off the deepest emerald green eyes Orla had ever seen.

The woman's shaky hands reached out the gift to Orla. "My Angel..." The woman's words were more felt that heard. "My sweet sweet Angel."

Orla took the gift from her and the woman turned into the man at her side, his arms wrapping protectively around her. He then looked up and met Orla's eyes in an imposing protective stare, not one to be feared, but one of strength, of heart, and of sprit. And in seeing those eyes Orla knew who exactly this man was, because she had seen those very eyes and that very look in them so many times before. She widened her focus from his eyes to take in his face, his hair, his stature... all exactly the same. She was moved to bow again, Keith's father having all the power and bearing of a King. Eyes to the ground Orla finally found the air to speak. "I would be honored to deliver this for you."

When she arose from her bow she was back in Alfor's crypt, all was still, the gift in her hands, and no trace of the small bouquet she had left on the sarcophagus.

* * *

><p>As the afternoon went on the castle's party soon settled down as most of the families left, the team had decided it was time to retire to the rec room for their own private gathering for the evening. Keith and Allura had gone on ahead while the others went about saying the last good nights to the remaining castle staff and their families.<p>

Stealing looks from one another Keith and Allura laughingly made their way to the rec room, Keith was feeling much stronger having been out of his hospital bed for most of the afternoon. Allura was pleasingly enjoying this new view of the Captain clad in just a white long sleeved t-shirt, worn in grey sweats and white socks. He felt silly at first but soon grew more comfortable in this relaxed skin, even to the point of taking the opportunity to let his inner 5 year old slide on the slickly waxed floors whenever the opportunity presented itself bringing the musical sound of Allura's laughter to ring out in the halls.

He made one final long slide down the hall coming to a smooth halt in front of the Rec room's door. "My lady." And took a mocking bow. She just had to laugh at him, loving to see that little boy she had become so smitten with in her dreams standing right before her. She grinned and ruffed his hair.

The rec room door swooshed open and he slowly leaned forward to see inside, a room he had completely avoided since thanksgiving.

He cautiously took a step into the empty rec room slowly looking around taking it all in, he had been intentionally avoiding it since the decorations went up, so this was the first time he had actually given it more than a passing glance. The rec room too was decorated to the hilt for Christmas, but Keith could tell that this tree was different. It seemed every ornament on it was hung with extreme care, and the ornaments themselves were much more exquisite then the rest. "Allura?" He stood before the tree. "This tree, its different, special, isn't it?"

Allura walked up to his side and leaned against him. "This is my mother's tree, I decorate it every year for her, in her memory." She reached out and touched a delicately carved heart. "These were her favorite ornaments."

Keith swallowed, for he personally had destroyed his own mother's Christmas memories and seeing this tree brought forth a deep regret for that loss.

"Are you okay?" Allura turned to look up at him sensing his shift in mood. "Keith?" Her hand went to his hand, then seeing the look in his pained eyes she took him into her arms.

He let himself lean into her, just able to hold back the waves of emotion. "I miss her, Ally" He then reached out to touch a carved wooden apple shaped bobble with a fingertip. "And I miss her Christmas. All those silly little things she'd do, all the decorations each with its own story, I miss that."

Allura smiled, leaning her head against him. "Well that one there was made in Funan by a farmer. My father used to take me to the farm to pick fruit in the fall. One year the tree that grew the apples father swore were the best in all the land was hit in a lightning storm. My father was so sad, but then later that year at Christmas the farmer presented my father with this ornament, carved from the very wood of that tree. So when I see this one, I remember being a little girl, picking apples with my father." She smiled at him.

Keith gasped, it was like being sent back in time, listening to his mother's stories of all the ornaments. "They all have stories don't they?"

"mmmhmmmmm"

"Will you tell me them, I want to hear them all."

She reached up to brush his cheek. "I would love too."

He then dropped his eyes to the floor. "I didn't get you anything for Christmas."

"Yes you did." Allura cupped his cheek. "You gave me you. And that is something I will cherish, forever."

He leaned into her, lips drawing towards hers, "Forev…" The sound of the doors swishing open pulled him back.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Pidge entered the room, still in his flannel PJ's in the color of his lion, followed by Hunk each carrying a large sack.

"That's HO HO HO you squirt!" Hunk laughed.

"Hey Hey HO HO what's the difference, and for your information, I'm not a squirt!" Pidge laughed as he upended his bag under the tree.

"I think the big red guy will disagree with you there!" Hunk retorted as he upended his bag.

The doors swished open again and Coran stepped in, he too with a sack over one shoulder and on his face the most surprising thing of all, a beaming smile. Merry Christmas everyone!" He greeted them all as he passed his bag to Hunk to empty.

Lance then skipped in arm and arm with Romelle, he carrying both their sacks and Lance grinning ear to ear. "I found my date! Sven got abducted!"

Romelle laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

Pidge piped in, "Ya better not let Sven hear that or you'll end up wrapped up like a present with a bow in your mouth AGAIN this year!"

The whole room sans Keith who didn't know the story erupted in riotous laughter, Lance, looking quite dejected, put on a pout, "HA… HA… HA"

Pidge grinned. "No, it's HO HO HO."

Nanny with Sven in tow appeared in the doorway, he caring the largest sack of all, the presents for Allura that she missed unwrapping earlier, they arrived in the heat of the laughter. Upon Sven's entrance Lance cringed and the room exploded into laughter again, fingers pointing at Lance who was standing in the middle of the room.

Hulk walks up to Lance and slapped a bow on his head. "Strike one!"

The wickedest grin spread across Sven's face "Already up for another round are we, Lance?" Sven cracked his knuckles.

Keith was watching the exchange with a lost detachment, having avoided every Christmas he now felt the part of the interloper. Allura noticed the change in his stance and put a reassuring hand on his arm. "Alley, I've missed so much." He whispered to her, "I don't know if I belong…"

"Shhhh" She silenced him with a wave of her hand. "Just because you weren't here with us doesn't mean we didn't all know you were watching over us, protecting us. You are loved here, and don't you EVER forget that."

He gave her a weak smile. She smiled back and shook her head at him grabbing him by his good wrist and led him over to the sofa and steered him to sit down. She leaned over and whispered to him. "If it gets too much you can always leave. But know this, we all love you, and we all want you with us." She then sat down beside him covering his hand with hers his fingers spreading beneath hers so she could lace her fingers with his, which she did and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He closed his fingers under hers, trapping her digits.

Soon the group settled in, most choosing the plush carpet of the floor in front of the sofa over the furniture, Coran and Nanny were in the large chairs across the table from them.

Coran cleared his throat calling for all their attention. "I wish to take this time to thank each and every one of you for the personal sacrifices you have made and continue to make for one another and for this planet. It is an honor to have you here and on this day you are all, children of Arus. Thank you, and Merry Christmas." He then closed his eyes and pointed his finger randomly at the group sitting across from him. "You!" He opened his eyes to see he has pointed at the big man of the team, Hunk.

"Hunk is Santa!" Everyone yelled and cheered. Hunk then went about his duty of passing out the gifts and chaos soon erupted.

Keith eventually had to reluctantly let go of Allura's hand as the presents began to pile up around her threatening to bury her completely, he even had to catch a few before they toppled to the floor. With no gifts for himself or none to give he happily played the spectator, watching them all as the paper and bows flew across the room and ohhs and ahhs rang out for every one.

Among the many gifts, Nanny got a new Apron from Hunk. Coran got a vintage magnify glass from Romelle and Sven. Hunk got a new rod and reel from Allura. Lance got some magazines of questionable taste in a care package from the Explorer. Pidge, blushing profusely, got the magazines Lance got last year from the Explorer. Romelle and Sven received matching hand knitted scarves from Nanny.

As for Allura, The gifts just kept on coming, Keith had never seen such a thing before. But each one was the same thing, a new bobble or decoration, celebrating the Christmas spirit Arus style. And each one has some meaningful card explaining it's origin. Allura was in tears more than she was not. Nanny being prepared for this had several royal hankies at the ready, passing them across to Keith to pass too Allura as needed and to his surprise he truly enjoyed being the royal handkerchief boy, smiling with her at every gift as she read the cards aloud. Ornaments, figurines, wall hangings and every other knick knack imaginable was represented. Soon the low table in the room in front of the team was covered in them.

* * *

><p>Eventually the last gift was opened, it was Lance's of course, he ALWAYS hid one so that he would be the last to open a gift, and made a huge show about dragging it out. Unfortunately this time he forgot to completely read the card, he had read the 'to Lance' part, but skimmed over the rest. By Nanny's chuckling Keith knew who this one must be from. Lance finally peeled off the last piece of tape to the exasperated gasp of the rest. And then slowly went about unwrapping the paper going in the exact reverse order as it was wrapped. When the gift was finally revealed at last he grinned "It's a Book!" and then he read the title. Lance blanched and tossed it, it landing square on Allura's Lap.<p>

Allura picked it up and burst into laughter. Between laughs she blurted out the title. "Proper Etiquette for the Arusian Gentleman. A courtly guide to Arusian customs and traditions, XVII Revised." The whole room exploded in laughter and woots for Nanny.

"Ha Ha, very funny!" Lance pouted.

Nanny then tossed Sven a piece of ribbon she had left around her neck, "Hang onto that, Sven. You may just find a use for it."

Sven took it and smiled and added it to the growing collection at his feet.

Shortly they all settled and sat quiet drinking various warm holiday drinks enjoying the quiet and having everyone together. They began reminiscing of the day's events catching Allura up on all the antics that she had missed. Allura laughed and smiled at the stories but she didn't seem disappointed at all that she missed it, bringing a grin to a few of the faces as they mused at what could have been better than being at the party on her favorite day of the year.

"Hey, wait a minute…there's still a present left over there!" Romelle exclaimed.

"What?" Hunk turned. "We already opened everything."

"No, I see it too," Lance pointed. "Behind the tree."

"Let me see." Pidge crawled under the tree. "Got it."

"Who's it for?" Several voices asked at once.

Pidge shook his head. "Ummmm, It's for... Keith."

"But no one ever gets anything for him. He hates…uh sorry cap." Hunk flushed.

Everyone exchanged dumbfounded looks, not only was it known not to get Keith anything, everyone was vigilant to keep an eye out for anything that may have his name on it and they removed it so as not to create an awkward situation.

"It's alright Hunk." Keith smiled apologetically. "Let me see it."

Pidge passed it to Keith and everyone moved in to see, all casting suspicious glances around the room wondering who did it.

"It's heavy." Keith said as he inspected it.

"Well open it already!" Lance blustered.

Keith smiled at him. "Okay, geesh no patience." Keith painfully slowly peeled the paper from the package, shooting Lance a sly look.

Lance lashed out grabbing hold of the paper and ripped it free. "There! It's open. Now what is it?" Earning a laugh form the room.

"A book." Keith lifted it up to read the spine. "The Great Legends of Arus. A collection of legends compiled by… King Alfor?"

Allura's eyes went wide. "My father's book! But… he…he never finished it. I remember him reading parts of it to me as he was writing it but."

Keith sat it down on his lap, fingers lightly lingering on the fine leather binding. "It looks new, Ally." Every eyebrow in the room raised at Keith using her nickname so casually. Keith ran his hand over the book. "Did he give it to someone to finish for him?"

"No, I don't think so." Allura's brow furrowed.

Keith picked the book up and opened the cover seeing a handwritten inscription and read.

_'Keith,_

_Don't take for granted Life's greatest gift.__  
><em>Live and Love while you can.<em>_

_Alfor_

Keith smiled as he read the words.

"Can I see?" Allura asked.

"Sure." He lifted up his arm on her side to give her room and she moved in to see the book better, moving much closer than necessary. Keith allowed his lips to brush against her hair, Lance shoving Sven and kicking Pidge calling their attention to it. Keith let his arm then rest on the sofa behind them but it suddenly snapped to Allura's shoulders when she saw the handwriting and she audibly gasped. "Keith! This is my father's hand. He wrote this!"

"Don't be silly, Allura." Coran spoke, reminding the couple to keep a more respectable distance. Coran pushed himself out of his chair, taking the few steps to take the book. Flipping it open he read and quickly dropped back into his seat, stunned silent for the longest time... "Oh my."

Lance stood up waving his arms. "Wait a minute, wait a minute…So your saying, that Allura's father, who passed before we got here, gave Keith, the Christmas Scrooge, a copy of his book, that he never finished, and personally inscribed it to him?"

Coran held the book up to him. "Looks like it!" Lance took the book and looked over its binding thoroughly.

Sven laughed. "What's the matter Lance? Have you forgotten that we're on the planet with magical Lions, visiting ghosts, transforming castles and talking mice?"

"Oh yeah. How silly of me." Lance rolled his eyes then handed the book back to Keith then crossed his arms across his chest. "Exactly what happened to you the last two days?"

Keith hugged the book to him and motioned with his hand zipping his mouth and tossing the key.

"Oh thanks." Lance dropped his arms in exasperation.

Keith laughed. "If I told you Lance, You would all have me committed."

Everyone eventually settled back down knowing not to push Keith on the subject and begin to bring up the fanciful things that if they had heard of them before they were on Arus would have been unbelievable but now to them were commonplace.

As everyone was reminiscing Keith started to flip through the book reading the titles of all the chapters as he turned the pages. It seemed to be in chronological order. Some of the names he had heard before, others were new to him. Then he got to the chapter on King Alfor and he turned white as a sheet.

Allura noticed his face and leaned over speaking softly not to interrupt the main discussion. "What is it?... Ohhhhhhh, Yes" She smiled with pride. "That was my father around twenty-five before he grew the beard. Wasn't he handsome?"

Keith whispered to her. "That's... Al…"

"Al?... Wait… your Al? Keith, are you okay?"

Keith kept flipping and reached the end of the chapter. But the book still had pages left. He tentatively turned the page and read.

_'Admiral Keith Kogane of Planet Earth.__  
><em>Commander of Voltron and<em>  
><em>King of Arus…'<em>_

Then in the same handwriting as the inscription…

_'The rest of the chapter you can fill in yourself, Son._

_Al'_

Keith snapped the book shut before Allura could see it, his eyes growing wide, all the other eyes in the room jumping to him.

"Keith?" Allura reached out touching his arm.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Queen Orla entered the room carrying her basket and everyone turned to greet her. She made her way to the group and stepped amongst them handing out her gifts, and to Keith's relief making everyone forget about him. Orla smiled, I'm sorry I was late I had several things I had to attend to first." She sat down on Allura's other side as they all began to open their gifts. Orla's gifts tended to be keepsakes featuring various Arusan artists and poets work that were always particularly poignant to the one receiving them. Allura's was a small miniature egg ornament with a hand panting of the castle on the inside.

"And lastly, and not to forget." Orla reached into her bag one last time pulling out the green box and turned to face Keith and Allura.

The box in her hands was all too familiar looking to Keith, distracting him completely from the book.

"Someone told me to give this to you two, Allura." Orla smiled.

"Us?...but who?" Allura took the package. Keith's eyes remained locked on the box the whole way to Allura's lap.

Orla winked. "It's from a couple I met who love you two very much."

"Is it safe?" Coran asked his brow furrowing as he regarded the package.

"Yes." Orla smiled, the former King himself assured me."

"Father?"

Orla bowed her head

"Well that's weird." Lance leaned back on the sofa. "Wonder what it is. Go on Allura, open it."

Keith hadn't taken his eyes off the box, he knew has seen it before but still couldn't place where.

Allura regarded the exquisite handwriting on the tag, a hand unfamiliar to her. 'To Keith and Allura, with all our love.' She slowly tugged at the red bow pulling it free then began to slowly release the paper so as not to damage it.

Pidge sprung up, "Hurry! Open it!" grabbing at the package.

Allura laughed, "Okay, okay." And tore it open, earning a laugh from the team. She then opened the top of the box to peer down into it and gasped. She looked up at Keith with tears growing in her eyes.

He smiled at her but then as she lifted out an exquisitely carved crystal angel his mouth dropped open. Her other hand then went into the box and pulled out another, a matched pair.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, those are beautiful Allura." Romelle gasped.

Both Keith and Allura sat staring at one another stunned. They were exactly the crystal angels from Keith's dreams the ones his father gave his mother, symbols of her little Christmas angels yet to be born. Keith reached out his hands to tenderly touch one of the statues in Allura's hands, the box tumbling from her lap to Pidge on the floor.

"Hey, there's a note!" Neither Keith or Allura seemed to hear as Pidge read.

_Dearest Allura,_

_We give you these two Christmas angels in honor of the two new ones our Christmas Angel has just given you. __  
><em>Love them as we love ours.<em>_

_All our love __  
><em>K &amp; A<em>_

"Well that's a mystery isn't it? You two sending yourselves gifts?" Lance smirked. "Hello? Are you two there?" They all started to laugh at the couple who were still staring at the angels in their hands. "KEITH! ALLURA! HELLO! Anyone home?"

The both snapped up "What?" Keith looked to Lance utterly confused.

"The note geesh you still out of it or what?" Pidge laughed handing Allura the note which she took in her hand giving Keith a figurine to hold.

She read it and re-read it and re-read it, only being able to gain one conclusion. She glanced over to Keith who had also been reading it. His eyes now shimmering, touched by the gift from his parents, and also in aw of what it meant. He whispered to her. "…in honor of the two our Christmas Angel has just given you… in honor of the two I have given you? I…Allura?" Keith gasped suddenly pulling her into his arms and into a tight embrace. His lips found her ear out of sight of the rest and he whispered. "I love you my Princess. This is more than I could have ever… " He felt Allura's body trembling in his grasp. "Ally, are you okay?"

She pulled back slightly, her eyes wet with tears. "This is the best Christmas present I could have ever dreamed of."

Gee if I had known she'd get all gushy about some figurines I would have gotten her that." Hunk grinned.

"Allura, can we see?" Romelle asked.

Allura then sniffling handed her one of the glass figurines, Keith passing the other to Pidge. Allura moved back to nestle into Keith's arms.

"Man you'd think he gave em to her." Lance grinned approvingly at the couple, elbowing Sven. They others gathered in and hovered around Pidge and Romelle taking in the fine detail of the figurines. Sven turned one over and regarded the maker's mark beneath. A rare and exclusive earth label had made them, and he explained to the others the significance of the mark. They were all so caught up in what Sven was telling them they didn't see the scene playing out behind them.

Allura pulled back again from Keith's arms her eyes wet but smiling at him.

Keith's lips slightly parted as his mouth started to curl up into a smile. He put his hands on her cheeks to brush away her tears with his thumbs and whispered to her. "Everything… so fast… everything I ever dared dreamed of but never dared to …" His hand then dropping down her to find her belly. He cautiously reached out to caress it.

Allura's eyes drifted closed at the feel of his touch, her hand moving to cover his. Still not quite able to believe that it could be true but somehow knowing in her heart that it was, that in this day they had conceived life. When her eyes reopened she found his eyes just inches from hers and closing. "Forever, my Princess."

Allura breathed back to him. "Forever, my love."

Keith pulled back to Allura's then inquisitive eyes, he smiled at her and breathed out "Marry me."

She blinked at him with a quick inhalation of air.

"Marry Me Allura." He said again in his normal volume.

"What?" The whole room collectively questioned and gasped with her.

Keith cocked his head with a sly grin, then asked again in a clear almost laughing voice. "Princess Allura, will you marry me?" He watched her with amusement as her mind took it in and her emotions played across her face.

Her mouth moved tying to speak but she couldn't find the air, she gigglingly tried and tried to answer but just couldn't.

Keith started to chuckle at her when the team finally yelled out on her behalf, "YES!". She then blushed and fully laughed. "Yes!"

"Tonight." Keith added.

"Tonight? Tonight? Are you…?" Allura laughed.

"I've denied what I've wanted for too long, please, I don't want to waste another day, another moment… a moment that could be a last."

Allura nodded and then fell into his arms, as everyone else closed in on them joining the hug, laughing, crying and cheering.

Coran's loud clearing of his throat caught everyone's attention snapping the group instantly apart all eyes looking to him confused.

Coran then stood to loom over them all and shot the couple a serious scowl as he stroked his mustache. "I wish to speak with the Captain and the Princess... alone. He slowly moved to the door. "Will you come with me?" The others all exchanged uncertain looks glancing between Keith, Allura and Coran fearing what was up. "Queen Orla, will you attend?" He held a quieting hand up to Nanny to stop her from getting up.

Orla looking concerned stood, smoothing her skirts and went out to the hall followed by Coran.

Keith swallowed and slowly stood offering his good hand to Allura and helped her to her feet. Hand in hand they made their way to the door following Coran's lead into the hall.

* * *

><p>The door closed behind them, the four of them were then alone in the quiet of the hall.<p>

Coran regarded the couple a moment as Orla took Allura's hand in hers giving it a reassuring squeeze and gestured to protest but Coran waved her silent with a firm hand. "I see you two are feeling better? Yes?"

Keith just gave a slight nod avoiding the man's scrutinizing gaze. "Coran…I…you see we uhhh…"

"I can see and hear well enough…" Coran continued to groom. "And you miss?"

Allura couldn't look at him either. "I was just so happy Coran that I…"

"Hmmm, I see, well it's understandable I suppose considering what you two have been through the last few days…hmmm?"

"Yes, Coran. I…" Allura answered robotically still keeping her eyes on the floor.

"And I suppose after a bit more rest you will be back to your normal selves?"

Allura sighed. "Yes, Cor.."

"No." Keith interrupted Allura as he looked up to face the royal advisor his jaw set firm. "Coran,... Allura and I…"

But before Keith could finish his thoughts he was silenced by a deep royal bow from Coran, the bow not aimed at Allura but at himself. Coran slowly arose with a smile, and a wink as Orla's hands snapped to cover her mouth as she began to tear up.

Coran then reached out his hand to Keith who reciprocated but instead of shaking it Coran pulled Keith into a bear of a hug, the elder openly weeping now holding on to Keith more for support as his emotions washed over him. "You are the reason we are all still here and can celebrate such a wonderful holiday as today. You are our blessing and our savior." He pulled back and glanced over to Orla. "Allura's father entrusted me with his daughter I hereby officially pass that trust on to you."

Keith looked on to his elder as the words slowly sunk in, eventually managing to say a strangled "Thank you."

Orla stepped in to take Keith's hand. "It is we who thank you."

Allura leaned into Keith, also taking his hand in hers, her free arm wrapping around his waist as she watched Keith's face, everything sinking in. She then turned to Coran who is wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. "Coran I don't know what to say… I…"

"Shhhh" Coran laughed, "Will you three get out of here before I come to my senses! You've only got an hour until the moon crests!"

Orla smiled broadly at Coran and mouthed 'Thank You'.

"Goooooo!" Coran laughed again giving them a shove. Orla then pulled at their hands, "Come, Hurry. We have much we need to prepare!"

They made it halfway down the hall when Keith stopped and turned to Coran with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Coran."

Coran smiled back "Merry Christmas, Son." Then laughed and waved them off.

Coran then took a moment to gather his composure and regal bearing and headed back into the rec room. Upon re-entering he was met with many worried faces and when they saw the calm look on Coran's face they grew more confused.

Coran saw the looks on their faces and laughed. "Well what are you all still doing sitting there? Get changed! We have a wedding to go to!" He laughed.

The room erupted bodies flying every which way as hugs were exchanged, Nanny springing up in a tizzy, "We have to get the hall ready, and the room! Her dress!"

Coran grabbed her by the arms. "Nanny stop. Just go get changed, you are going as a guest and ONLY a guest."

Nanny looked on him confused. "But Coran, we have to…"

"No Nanny, we'll have time for the official business later, tonight is just for them, now go." He smiled at her. "Our little princess is all grown up now. Lets give her this one night."

Nanny tried to scowl but soon started to grin, "Our baby." She shook it off and turned on the throng still hugging in the room, clapping her hands loudly. "Well get going! We need horses and a sled prepared, and plenty of warm blankets for everyone! NOW!" They all jumped to attention and then ran out the room, she then turned to Coran and curtsied. "Well someone has to organize this lot!" and with a fake Nanny style grimace she took her leave.

The room went quiet and Coran relaxed for a moment and sat back down, a huge grin on his face. He slowly leaned forward to reach for the book written by the hand of his former best friend and began thumbing through it. "Alfor, your girl's done good. She has managed to tear down the walls and win the heart of our Captain. It is a good match. Keith will make a fine King. He is everything these men were. Apparently you saw that too or you wouldn't have given him this book." He skimmed over the chapter on Alfor. "Ahh it is good to see it finished and... " Coran eyes reached the first page of the last chapter "Alfor you sly…" Coran's grin grew wider as he read the chapter's title.

_Admiral Keith Kogane of Planet Earth.__  
><em>Commander of Voltron and<em>  
><em>King of Arus…'<em>_

Then in his friends own hand…

_'The rest of the chapter you can fill in yourself,_

_Al'_

"Ha ha ha ha ha… So gave him a little shove yourself. I approve hahahaha."

* * *

><p>Later in the moonlit night close to the stroke of midnight a group of gray cloaked figures silently watched as two other figures on a blanket knelt holding hands before one another. A third figure was standing over them in a silent prayer, all three were lost in a trance. The snow all around them seemed to glisten surreally with a light of its own, the energy on the air was palpable as it buzzed with the power of kings and queens past swirling around them. When they come out of their trance the two leaned in to one another and their lips met in tender loving kiss arms coming around one another pulling each other close.<p>

Queen Orla who was standing over them slowly took her leave and walked towards the group of onlookers She motioned for them to remain quiet and they did except for the odd sniffle and whimper from each of them as each in turn piled into a large sled that was waiting off to the side. Sven wrapped his arms around a still crying Romelle, he too wiping a tear. Lance hunk and Pidge all sat huddled together each pointing a teasing finger at the other for being such softies. Coran and Nanny sat side by side both trying to restrain their grins to ill effect. The sled quietly pulled away into the winter's night leaving silhouetted in the moonlight a lone horse and a couple lost in time and place.

When they came up for air they were alone with the spirits, and it that moment four shapes shimmered into being around them. The generation before took hands and blessed the union.

"My Son… a deep voice echoed out and Keith and Allura turned to it, seeing a man the image of Keith before them. He pulled his wife's spirit to his side… "Remember to love…" the two spirits reached out to the couple smiling and then dissolved into the glistening snow. "And be loved…" Alfor's deep voice added, before his image and that of his wife's dissolved away.

And in the silence a lone distant church bell chimed out into the crisp night, twelve times. Allura looked up into Keith's eyes. "Merry Christmas, Keith."

Then, just catching on the light of the moon a snow white feather slowly fell from the heavens, Keith delicately reached out and plucked it from the air. He examined it closely then looks up with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Al."


	13. Epilogue

**The Greatest Gift****  
><strong>**A Voltron Christmas Tale**

**Epilogue**

Five Years later, and two weeks after Christmas.

"Princess….Princess." Keith could hear Nanny yelling from his room as he walked down the hall toward it. "It is not proper for a person of your birth to be running around like that!" He could hear the shuffling of furniture from inside. "Princess get back here!" He opened the door to his room stepping inside. A small, half wet, naked, raven tussled flash ran right for him. He dropped to his knees and caught the giggling bundle up in his arms, rising into a spin as the toddler buried her hands and face into his hair giggling the whole time. A very exhausted looking Nanny approached brushing loose strands of hair from her face. "She is just impossible!"

It was taking every ounce of his strength not to laugh at the picture Nanny made before him. Her hair had almost completely fallen from its normal tidy bun. Her dress was drenched in water and she was gasping for breath with a rosy glow to her cheeks. He instead smiled, slowly speaking his words so as not laugh. "Can… I help…you…Nanny?" The mirth in his voice was unmistakable.

"She refuses to wear her clothes!"

He turned to the little girl in his arms who was still giggling, prying her back to look at her. He tried not to get caught up in her eyes but it was too late as her saucer like blue green eyes found his and smiled up to him. He was caught and knew it, but also didn't care. He put his finger on her little nose. "Is this true Angelica? Are you not behaving for Nanny?" The toddler put on a pout dropping her eyes, she knew better than to lie to him. He used his finger to lift her chin up. "You do want to go outside and play don't you?" The girl pouted but nodded her head. "Well, then you have to put your clothes on." He walked up to Nanny. "Now why don't you let Nann…" The toddler grabbed on tight to his neck crawling up him burrowing in to his hair again. Keith couldn't help but to hug her tight. He looked to Nanny who just held out her arms in frustration. "Nanny, why don't you take a break. I'll take her this time."

Nanny harrumphed shooting him a glower but it soon melted into a smile at seeing how much the little princess loved her father and how much he loved her in return. She picked up the scattered wet towels and left the room.

Keith walked over to the bed where Nanny had set out all her clothes, sitting himself down he stood her up on the bed beside him. Grabbing the red turtleneck, he began to dress his now very cooperative daughter. "Why do you give Nanny such a hard time?" He ruffed her long jet-black hair as it appeared through the neck opening. She just smiled innocently up at him as he helped guide her arms, her small hands eventually finding the armholes. He then held out her underclothes so she could step into them and then slid them up with a tickle to the ribs finish.

"Na Na fun." She giggled and started to bounce on the bed as he searched for her paints.

He picked up her paints holding them out for her to step in. "You are going to wear her out!" He laughed as she refused his aid and struggled into her pants herself, triumphantly pulling them up all the way, grinning from ear to ear. "Good job! Soon you won't need any help." He reached out fastening them. "Now, where are your boots?" She giggled and grabbed them up from the bed but moved them out of his reach when he tried to take them. He instead grabbed her ankles pulling her feet out from under her sending her laughing and giggling flying down to the bed. He sprung up next to her tickling her little ribs causing her to squeal and squirm in delight. He then grabbed a tiny foot. "I wonder? Are your feet ticklish too?" The toddler squealed and wriggled trying to get free. "I thought so." He planted a kiss on it then blew hard, the noise sending her further into hysterics. He found her socks pulling them on and then pulled on her boots. He stood up and lifted her up into his arms giving her a big squeeze. "I love you, my little Princess."

"I wov you daddy." She kissed him with a big wet smack. He put her down on the floor, her little legs already running before they touched.

He looked out her bright purple jacket, hat, and gloves as she raced around the still standing big Christmas tree in their room. He bent down smiling as he watched her. "Ready?" She bolted for him, leaping up into his waiting arms.

The two left their quarters. She riding tall in his arms holding onto his neck, taller than everybody except Hunk that is and she liked that. She smiled and waved at all the happy faces she met in the halls. Everyone always stopped to smile and wave at her when her daddy was carrying her. She squealed and giggled waving back at them all. Keith just shook his head. "You are such a flirt." He smiled looking to her, the most beautiful little angel he had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Lance remained motionless hunkered down in his small hole listening intently for his pursuers. He then heard the sound of feet crunching in the snow. Getting a sly grin he readied his missiles. Closer the sound got, very close now. He sprung out of his hole letting loose his two snowballs but his four year old target hit the ground anticipating his attack the snowball whooshing over his head. The boy smiled deviously up at Lance with his dark as night eyes that matched his unruly hair then ducked covering his head. Before Lance knew what was happening he was pelted from behind with snowball after snowball. "Hey! Wait!…No fair!" Lance laughed. He was then tackled to the ground. Two four year olds wrestled with him on the ground each pelting him with snow, the writhing mass laughing the whole time.<p>

"Need any help there Lance?" Hunk laughed taking in the whole scene. The three on the ground stopped, exchanging knowing glances.

"Get Uncle Hunk!" Lance screamed and the three charged a still stunned Hunk snow flying everywhere. He was soon on the ground, the two boys pinning him trying to hold him down while Lance pelted him with snow, Hunk's belly laugh almost shaking the boys free.

"I'll save you Hunk!" The now young adult Pidge yelled charging in with his own barrage of snow missiles. Soon the whole throng was in a melee of snowballs no one remembering who was on whose side anymore.

"Gentleman…" Coran cleared his throat. "I believe lunch is almost ready."

The three men and the two boys all stopped and grinned together. "Get Uncle Coran!" They all wailed, Coran soon disappearing into a heap of snowballs. They all eventually sat on the ground laughing and smiling at one another as they brushed the snow off themselves.

"Looks like we missed all the fun." Keith approached kneeling to set his daughter down who made a sprinting beeline for Lance's arms. The two four year olds seeing their chance charged Keith each piling into a waiting arm. "Daddy, we got Uncle Lance good!" "Yeah, he never even saw me!" "Got him really good." "Then we got Hunk…" Keith tried to follow as they both continued to explain their exploits dizzying himself trying to track the explanation.

Hunk and Pidge helped Coran to his feet. Coran, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance holding little Angie then all watched their captain and king with amusement, never getting enough of seeing the three of them together. It was just like seeing triple. Keith's twin boys looked just like little versions of him, and now it was becoming apparent that they had also inherited his tactical skills as well. The Uncles were in for it and they knew it.

Lance laughed as he looked into the blue green adoring eyes of Keith's little girl. "It was bad enough with just one of them wasn't it?" he cooed. "Now we've got three!" The little girl giggled as he bounced her. "And you… you rule the castle don't you, Angie?"

"Oh boys." Allura's voice called. "Lunch is ready." She seemed to just glide across the snow towards them, the ice blue gown she was wearing hugging her every curve. Her face was radiating, captivating them all as she grew near. All of them except Keith, who's face fell flat at the sight of her, all the color draining from his face.

"Mommy!" Little Angelica squealed wiggling free of Lance and running to her mother who scoped her up into her arms lavishing her with kisses. Angelica was the vision of her mother except that her eyes were a little greener and her hair was raven black like her fathers.

Hunk stretched up. "Come on, lets eat!" He walked up to the still frozen Keith who was kneeling on the ground extending a hand down to each of the boys. "Hungry?" They both leapt to their feet and Hunk led them off to the food followed by the rest of the team and Coran. Keith remained sitting on the snow, lips slightly parted, staring at nothing.

Allura regarded him for a moment and then set little Angelica down. "Go on, go with your uncles." The little girl beamed and then ran after them, Pidge scooping her up into his arms. Allura then glided over to Keith, her face positively radiating. "Not hungry, my King?" He slowly shook his head. "Aren't you getting cold sitting there in the snow?" He shook his head again. She giggled dropping to her knees in front of him. "What's the matter, your majesty?" She smiled magnificently at him.

His eyes then focused on her for a moment, taking in her breathtaking beauty radiating before him. He swallowed hard. "I know that look and it isn't good." He reached out to her chin to pull her face square to his. "Do you have something you need to tell me?"

"No…nothing." Her eyes sparkled brightly at him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms across his chest. "Nothing?"

She dropped her eyes taking his hand in hers. She then looked slowly back up to him through hooded eyes. "Well, nothing you need to worry about for say eight or so months."

His lips started to quiver as he avoided looking at her.

She let go of his hands and instead reached up to his neck. "You know I think I like this tradition your parents had of conceiving their children on Christmas."

"Why are you so damn fertile on Christmas anyway? I think I'm going to go away now for every Christmas from now on." He chuckled, finally meeting her gaze, instantly loosing himself in their blue depths, her motherly glow completely intoxicating. He reached out to stroke her cheek. "I love you, my wife."

She moved in closer lips just brushing. "And, I love you, my husband." They dissolved completely into one another lost in their kiss, passers by smiling at the couple, happy in knowing that their King and Queen truly love one another and their love spread through every part of the castle.

She slowly pulled back blissfully smiling at the man who had so captured her heart. "I saw the doctor today, he said everything is fine." Keith eyes fell to her belly, placing his hand there.

"Did you ask if it is a boy or a girl?"

She looked to him, coyly smiling. "It?"

He bit his lip. "Sorry, I mean the child."

She looked at him giggling and shook her head.

"So, you didn't ask about the child?"

She giggled even more and shook her head no again.

He looked at her confused. "No you didn't or no you did?"

"No, I didn't ask about the chil…dren."

"So you didn't…" His face dropped. "Ally?"

"Don't blame me! Twins don't run in my family."

"Twins! No, no, no!" He put up his hands in front of him.

She lunged at him making him drop his hands back behind him to catch himself as he leaned away from her. "Well, your majesty. " She grinned. "You should have thought of that two weeks ago. Our anniversary, remember?"

His face twisted into a wicked grin, leaning back further. "You seduced me."

"That's not how I remember it." She laughed pushing him the rest to the way to the ground to loom over him.

He pouted up at her. "I remember it well… it started just like this."

She leaned in brushing against his lips. "Is that so." She got a devious look sitting up on top of him pinning him down with her legs. She then aggressively went for his ribs tickling him. He started writhing and laughing uncontrollably under her onslaught, his laughter just egging her on more. Suddenly she became aware of the crowd of smiling onlookers that had gathered near them. She blushed beautifully dropping down to him to hide.

Keith laughed at her wrapping her up into his arms, cradling her to his chest. He looked to their audience. "If you would excuse us?"

The crowd all bowed deeply to the royal couple their giddy smiles not leaving their faces as they basked in the loving glow of their King and Queen.

Keith then tuned them out as he has had to learn how to do over the last five years. He grabbed up either side of his wife's face and met her lips in a tender yet passionate kiss. The onlookers eventually finding they had to turn away feeling that they were now intruding on a very intimate moment indeed as the King of Arus lay in the snow with his Queen atop him, both lost in a passionate lip lock that was not going to end any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>The Story behind the Story<strong>

Philip Van Doren Stern wrote a short story titled 'The Greatest Gift'. He never could get anyone to buy it. He eventually gave up and had it printed up and sent it out as a Christmas card one Christmas. That's when R.K.O. Pictures came across it and bought the rights. But, being a short story it needed to be adapted for the big screen. They have several writers make an attempt at it but it never seemed right so they shelved it.

Enter Frank Capra. He found the story and bought the rights from R.K.O. He also got the other writers adaptations with the deal. But, he didn't like what they did with it. He felt that they were missing out on the biggest theme on the original tale. Of how one man can unknowingly dramatically change the events of his world. So he sat down himself using some of the other writer's ideas and wrote his own screenplay. Finally renaming it and shooting it as a motion picture. The film released in the theaters in 1946 and in spite of its star cast it was a flop.

But times were changing, and soon TVs were the thing to have and TV stations were hungry for anything to show especially at Christmas. When Frank Capra's film was made available for TV stations to play, it wasn't long before every TV station, hungry for Christmas content, played it at Christmas. And year after year it played eventually becoming one of the never to be missed movies of a many peoples holidays. THAT is how it became the Christmas classic we know it as today. And today one cannot imagine a Christmas without it. It truly isn't Christmas without 'It's a Wonderful Life.'

As for me, I figured I just do what Frank Capra did, and rewrote it yet again, using the same driving theme, one mans self doubts of his worth. I took a couple scenes almost verbatim from 'It's a Wonderful Life', only with slight changes. (Did you spot them?) Then I made all new scenes creating a new version of story and taking it to all new places. (and planets for that matter ;) )

Hope you enjoyed it.  
>Merry KA Christmas!<p> 


End file.
